Persona: Ruler of the Hell
by dark-kiddo
Summary: 1 tahun setelah event Persona 3, Insiden Shadow muncul di Indonesia. Banyak OC. Enjoy... Chapter 12 - Hellish Proclamation, is up!
1. Opened Gate

***29 Oktober 2011: Fic ini terlalu lebay, jadi ada sedikit yang diubah, alur tidak berubah sama sekali looh... (gak maksud :P)*  
><strong>

**Dark-Kiddo bikin multichapter lagi... Setelah kebosenan gak tau ngapain, akhirnya bikin fic juga.**

Setting Fic: 1 tahun setelah event Persona 3, Indonesia.

**Disclaimer: **Semua konsep tentang Persona, Velvet Room, Igor, dan yah beberapa karakter Persona 3 yang bakal nongol juga di chapter-chapter selanjutnya itu punya ATLUS, saya cuma bisa ngarang cerita ini doang. Oh iya, kota Bekasi itu milik penduduknya, dan gua nyeritain sekilas tentang kota yang dulu gua tinggalin beserta isinya. Enak yah kalo kita bikin fic dan tau suasananya... Nama-nama OC disini saya buat sendiri jika ada kesamaan karakter itu tidak disengajakan...

**Warning: Bahasa gak cocok buat anak kecil, humor gak jelas, gak maksud.  
><strong>

Enjoy...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona: Ruler of the Hell<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Opened Gate**

Juli 2011

"Woi, gondrong, bangun!"

Seorang ibu membangunkan anaknya yang sedang tertidur di dalam bus.

"Ugh, apaan sih bu?"

Anak itu berambut hitam, lebih panjang daripada anak-anak laki-laki biasanya. Ia memakai kalung Pentagram berwarna hitam dan memakai jaket hitam dengan warna merah di bagian resleting jaketnya.

"Sudah sampai, Ryo…"

Ryo's POV

Nama gue Aurellius Ryo, kali ini, dengan tidak beruntungnya, gue dan mak gua harus tingal disini, Bekasi, Jawa Barat. Gue baru SMP kelas 3, gua emang sering dipanggil 'gondrong', tau sendiri kenapa.

"Bu, rumah kita yang baru dimana sih?"

"Itu…"

Mak gua menunjukkan sebuah rumah yang kecil, sederhana, well, emang seharusnya kek gini. Gua gak punya barang yang banyak juga.

Sampe di rumah, gua langsung tidur, berhubung besok gua harus masuk ke sekolah gua yang baru.

* * *

><p>SMP Negeri 666<p>

Gokil isn't? Tapi sekolah ini sudah terkenal seantero Bekasi loh, gak ngerti juga kenapa? Hari ini gua cuma masuk buat persiapan MOS ama ngeliat kelas.

Gua melangkahkan kaki ke hall sekolah.

"Oi, anak baru ye?"

Suara itu sepertinya tidak asing, tapi kan gua baru disini, kok kayaknya suaranya _familiar_ yah? Gua pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Adrian toh…", gua menyadari bahwa dia adalah Adrian, dulu ini salah satu yang membuat gua semangat pindah ke sini, tapi oh, well, pas gua chatting ama dia di Yo'ahMessengger! Dia ngomongin tentang CD Porno yang baru dia beli di emperan deket-deket sini, yah, nak, saya kesini bukan nyari CD Porno, what a waste, mending gua langsung order online, kenalan gua ada yang suka jualin, tapi gua gak tertarik sama PORNO ORANG BENERAN.

"Ati-ati loh, anak-anak pengurus OSIS tahun ini garang lho, termasuk gua!"

Yah, garang banget, apalagi kalo lu tiba-tiba keinget film porno yang lu tonton trus tiba-tiba ngerage didepan anak-anak baru. Gak kebayang. Gak kebayang…

Dan pada saat hal itu terjadi, jangan bawa masalah sama saya, oke?

"Iya, kakak, maaf atas kelancangan saya…", gua gak berekspresi.

"Nah, gitu dong, jadi orang baru harus patuh ama senior! Huahahhahahha…"

Najis.

Coba ngomong itu lagi setelah kita melakukan perbandingan nilai Ulangan Akhir Semester 1. Percaya diri sekali yah saya.

Anyway, persiapan MOS udah mau mulai.

* * *

><p>Nametag, baju olahraga, pakai sepatu olahraga, kaus kaki putih.<p>

Nyet, ini biasa kali.

Tapi liat deh bawah ini.

Membuat yel-yel / lagu kelompok seunik-uniknya, boleh memakai instrumen apa saja, berkelompok, kelompok diumumkan saat hari H.

Yah ampun, repot sangat.

MOS kali ini dilaksanakan selama 3 hari, tipikal.

Pulang dari sekolah, gua dicengin Adrian.

"Oi, mau gua ajak jalan-jalan gak?"

"Jalan kemana? Ke tempat jualan CD?"

"Ya enggak lah, masa lu baru nyampe semalem aja udah disuguhin begituan."

Alhasil gua dibawa keliling.

"Nah, disini jualan nasi uduk, murah lho, gua siang-siang makan disini.", dia menunjuk sebuah rumah makan yang jualan Nasi Uduk dan sebagainya.

"Nah, kalo itu, warteg yang lumayan rame, gua juga biasanya makan disitu kalo malem.", dia menunjuk warteg sebelah Indahmaret, sebuah Minimarket.

"Tahukah anda kalo di depan sekolah itu banyak jajanan, tapi sekarang sudah dipindah lokasikan ke depan ruko-ruko ini, huh, menyedihkan sekali, padahal tempat jajan ini disukain ama hampir semua murid lho.", Adrian nunjukin gua tempat jajanan yang lumayan rame dikerumunin anak-anak SMP dan SMA.

"Eh, udah selesai belom? Gua mau pulang coy…", gua udah mulai bosen.

"Eh, lu bosen ye? Gimana kalo kita maen aja di mall situ?", Adrian nunjuk mall yang bernama Square.

Gua mengiyakan ajakan itu, gua udah lama gak main game coy.

* * *

><p>"Yaaah, penuh bro!", Adrian ngeluh sesampai gua ama dia sampe di warnet di dalem mall itu.<p>

"Mbak, ada yang tinggal bentar lagi gak?", Adrian nanya ke mbak-mbak operatornya.

"Nggak ada dek, baru pada maen semua."

"Bro, kalo lu mau maen disini, lu harus berjuang buat dapetin tempat, tapi kalo cuma mau maen-maen biasa wherever you want mah mending lu cari warnet lain, disini warnet banyak.", Adrian memberikan gua pelajaran yang baik sekali untuk hari ini.

* * *

><p>Setelah jalan-jalan di sekitar dengan tour si Adrian, gua pulang dengan selamat, setelah sampe di rumah, gua langsung tiduran.<p>

Gua merem, pengennya sih tidur.

Lebih dalam.

Lebih dalam lagi.

Tiba-tiba mendapat penglihatan ditengah tidur gua, menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Seseorang anak remaja, berambut biru dan memakai seragam sekolah, sedang melayang, ingin menggapai Bulan, Bulan yang sangat mengerikan, seakan terbuka.

Lalu penglihatan gua menghadap ke bawah, dimana beberapa orang tak berdaya di atas sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi, sepertinya teman orang yang melayang itu memanggil namanya.

"MINATOOO!"

Lalu mereka berteriak kepadanya, dengan bahasa jepang, sepertinya ini memang di Jepang yah.

Gua seakan mengikutinya keatas langit. Keatas, terus keatas, keatas, keatas, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Gua tiba-tiba berada di suatu tempat, tempat yang terlihat sederhana, dengan nuansa biru. Ruangan ini hampir tidak ada dekorasinya, dihadapan gua ada seseorang kakek-kakek berhidung panjang yang duduk di depan meja berbentuk persegi berwarna biru.

"Ah, sepertinya ada pengunjung baru, selamat datang di Velvet Room, tempat diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, pikiran dan alam fisik, anak muda, sepertinya kau punya takdir yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.", kata kakek-kakek itu.

"Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Igor"

Igor? Om Igor Sayk*ji ntar kalo tua kayak gini yah, hidungnya kayaknya digedein pakek arab oil tuh, keseringan ngoles pake arab oil ampe lupa makan, jadi krempeng, mungkin ada sensasi ngoles arab oilnya kali ye.

"Aku akan menemani perjalananmu, selama perjalanmu, kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku. Tanda tangan disini, dengan menanda tangani ini, kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas segala tindakanmu.", Igor memberikan kertas kepadaku. Aku tanpa berpikir hanya dapat menandatangani kertas itu, ini hanya mimpi, bukan?

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat, aku akan memerikanmu ini.", Igor memberikanku sebuah kunci.

"Ini adalah kunci masuk ke ruangan ini, kau mungkin akan kembali atas kehendakmu sendiri, yah, aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu lama-lama disini. Dengar."

"Gondrong, bangun!", suara mak gua kedengeran.

"Nah, maka dari itu, sampai jumpa…", tiba-tiba penglihatanku menghitam.

"Bangun dong!", Mak gua mulai toyor-toyor kepala gua.

"Kenapa sih bu?", gua ngeluh sambil ngucek mata gua.

"Gimana sih cara nyalain TV di luar? Ada acara gossip nih!"

Ya ampun, gua kira ada apaan, pasti kakek-kakek yang namanya Igor itu ketipu ama mak gua, mampus.

"Yaudah, bu, kasih remotenya aja, aku kasih tau yang mana tombolnya."

Mak gua keluar, dan gua menyadari ada sesuatu di genggaman tangan gua.

"Kunci itu?", gua kaget, kenapa ada kunci yang tadi dikasih Igor, jangan-jangan itu bukan mimpi lagi, trus gua maen tanda tangan aja pulak, watdehel? Ah, biarin lah, coba aja gua lakukan hal yang seharusnya dan tertulis di kertas itu, jalan aman… jalan aman… Lagipula dengan analisa otak gua, nothing suspicious in that contract. Cuma tanggung jawab kan? Tenang, gua gak bakal perkosa anak dibawah umur kok.

"Nih, remotenya.", mak gua masuk ke kamar gua, langsung gua sembunyiin kunci ini.

"Nih lho bu", gua tunjukin tombol merah.

"Ooooh…", Mak gua Cuma ber-oh ria dan meninggalkan kamar gua.

* * *

><p>2 hari setelah gua dapet mimpi yang agak menjurus ke realita itu. Sekaligus hari pertama MOS.<p>

"…..Kelompok 43, Aurellius Ryo, Amanda Angela, Radityo Hendramono, Sasha Adiansyah, Nadia Hermawan. Kelompok 44…"

Gila tuh pengurus OSIS semangat banget bacain kelompok-kelompok yang bakal bikin lagu itu. Gua cukup terkesan, pulang-pulang pasti tuh orang gak bisa ngomong lagi, benar-benar kakak OSIS yang berbakti kepada negara, melatih adik-adik kelas 7 untuk memperhatikan orang lain, kalo besok mati gara-gara keaisan suara trus dikubur gua yang baca doa deh, sebagai tanda hormat.

Abis tuh orang kasih tau kelompok-kelompoknya, gua langsung masuk ke kelompok gua, yang setelah gua temuin mereka, capek tauk muter-muter lapangan, dan bagusnya, gua satu-satunya anak kelas 9 di kelompok, yang lain kelas 7, wadepak…

"Kak, jadi kita bikin apa nih?", Nadia nanya gua.

"Bikin yel-yel lah Nad…", kata Radityo, yang dipanggil Tyo.

"Ya kayak gimana?", kata Nadia kesel.

"Jadi gimana nih kak?", Amanda juga nanya gua.

"Gua sih punya ide, bikin kayak Paduan suara aja, ada siapa kek yang mainin perkusi gitu, ngetok-ngetok meja kek…", gua akhirnya memberikan ide, cemerlang menurut gua.

"Mending gitu aja deh, udah bener, lu bertiga nyanyi ye, kan suara lu pada bagus.", Tyo nyamber.

"Trus lu ngapain?", kata Sasha ke Tyo.

"Gua jadi penonton aja…", Tyo ngawur.

"Sial, udah, lu besok bawa papan dari besi kek, trus lu ketokin pakek tulang di jari telunjuk lu.", gua makin ngawur.

"Ntar jariku bisa diamputasi dooong….. Tulangku kropos dong…"

"Makanya, ntar pulang minum Anlene yang buat lansia dong…", Nadia nyamber.

Semuanya ketawa, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat kelompok ini lebih 'hidup', senangnya.

* * *

><p>Ahhh… Akhirnya hari pertama selesai, besok itu hari kedua dan hari penampilan yel-yel, moga aja pada lancar besok. Lagian juga besok masih bisa latihan.<p>

Sesampai gua di rumah, gua mandi bentar, trus tidur.

Di mimpi gua terlihat kilasan ingatan gua bersama anak-anak kelas 7 itu. Lalu di depan pandangan gua ada kartu tarot, bertuliskan "The Fool".

**Now you can access the power of "The Fool".**

"Huh, what the hell wae lah…", pikir gua sesaat, dan tidur gua semakin lelap

…

_Ruangan ini lagi?_

Gua terbangung di "Velvet Room".

"Oh, maaf mengganggu tidurmu nak, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang hal yang kau lihat tadi.", Igor ngomong agak terbelit-belit.

"Setiap hubunganmu antara orang-orang disekitarmu, disebut Social Link, hubungan ini sangatlah berguna, semakin banyak hubunganmu, semakin besar kekuatan yang kau dapat, kau baru saja mendapat 'The Fool', maka kau dapat mengakses kemampuan 'The Fool' ini".

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti…"

"Kau akan mengerti… Oh, ya aku hampir lupa, kekuatanmu sangatlah unik, seperti angka 0, kau mempunyai kekuatan tak terbatas. Maka dari itu, aku disini untuk membantumu.", Igor ngomong gak jelas lagi.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi…"

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kedua MOS, dan hari penampilan.<p>

Penampilan Kelompok 1 mempunyai giliran pertama, dan mereka juga memakai gitar, dan ada 3, wow, niat.

Penampilan mereka dimulai, yak, dimulai.

treweweweweweeew jeng jreeeeeennggg…

Suara Gitarnya keren juga.

Tunggu!

Kok gua ngerasa pandangan gua makin putih yah? Seakan semuanya menghilang. Bagaikan ada cahaya yang terang jatoh ke depan gua.

Cahaya ini semakin terang.

Sekarang, di depan gua, muncul pintu Gerbang besar!

TIba-tiba gua terlempar masuk setelah gerbang itu terbuka bersama dengan seorang cewek yang terlempar juga ke dalam gerbang ini.

BRUUKK!

Gua jatoh di lantai berwarna coklat. Bersamaan dengan jatohnya cewek itu juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", cewek itu menghampiri gua.

"Huh? Aku dimana? Kau siapa?", gua nanya ke cewek itu.

"Oh, kenalin, gue Novia, gua gak tau sih sebenernya secara pasti, tapi kayaknya gua pernah kesini deh, beberapa kali…", kata cewek yang bernama Novia itu.

Novia itu, well, lumayan cantik, rambutnya pirang dikuncir, kulitnya putih, yah, gitulah penampakannya, pastinya kakinya masih napak.

"Lu anak baru ya?", tanya Novia.

"Iya, lu anak 666 'kan?"

"Iya, gua kelas 9, lu juga kelas 9 ya? Eh, ngomong-ngomong gua belum tau nama lu…"

"Gua Ryo."

Nah, sekarang gimana cara kita keluar dari sini, neng geulis….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tiba-tiba Novia teriak di sebelah gua.

"Ke- Kenapa lu?", gua kaget setengah mampus, suaranya nyaring abis.

"Gua ngerasain sesuatu diujung sana, kekuatan yang besar.", dia nunjuk ke depan, di depan gelap banget, gua gak bisa ngeliat apa-apa, kayaknya nih orang punya kekuatan samting laik det lah, apa ada hubungannya ama kakek-kakek Igor itu ya?

"Gua coba cek…", kata gua sambil memberanikan diri buat maju.

"JANGAN!", Novia histeris lagi, dan sekarang ia jatuh dan berlutut.

"Kekuatan itu…. Mendekat! MENDEKAT!", Novia makin histeris, gua makin ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada monster yang muncul dari kegelapan, menyerang Novia, mau gak mau gua tahan monster itu, lagian monsternya gak seberapa besar kok.

Monster itu ukurannya mirip badan gua, bentuknya persegi panjang berwarna merah terang, ada topeng di tengah-tengah sisi depannya.

Gua pegang monster itu dan gua lempar ke bagian kiri posisi gua.

"Sha-Shadow…", Novia masih berlutut di tempat yang tadi, ia tampak stress.

"Hei! Ryo! Kau punya Persona kan? Jika tidak bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Lawan dia pakai Persona!", Novia mulai bicara ngelantur, tapi ada benernya juga sih, gimana gua gak aneh kalo gua masuk ke tempat orang aneh ini.

"Mana gua tau Nov! Gua aja baru tau ada namanya 'Persona'!"

Tiba-tiba monster itu berubah bentuk, menjadi lebih besar, sangat besar, berbentuk laba-laba, warnanya tetap merah terang, tetap ada topeng di kepalanya.

Gara-gara monster ini, ruangan jadi lebih terang, and guess what? Ini udah kayak gerbang ke neraka, di depan gua ada jalan yang disamping kiri dan kanannya ada kobaran api, diujung jalan itu ada gerbang seperti jeruji yang berwarna hitam.

Monster laba-laba itu mulai menyerang gua.

Gua ngehindar ke kiri, supaya laba-laba itu gak nyerang Novia yang masih berlutut.

Monster itu terus nyerang, kadang-kadang nyembur api, gua berasa di neraka beneran.

"Nov, cara pake Persona emang gimanaa?", gua teriak ke Novia. Gua dah capek ngehindar.

Novia ngangkat kepalanya, dia memegang kepalanya pake tangan kanan, sepertinya ia ngasih tau cara buat pake Persona, oke gua coba.

Gua pegang kepala gua pakek tangan kanan gua.

Gak ada apa-apa. Gua geleng-geleng ke arah Novia.

"Pakai niat untuk memanggil Persona! Niatkan!", Novia teriak ke gua.

Monster itu bakal nyembur gua pakek api, tapi gua tetep panggil Persona.

Badan gua berasa aneh.

"PERSONAHH!"

PRANG!

Sebuah makhluk muncul lagi, itu kah Persona gua? Dia berwarna hitam, pinggriannya berwarna merah, di sekitar badannya ada semacam rune-rune / simbol aneh berwarna merah, sekarang dia ada di depan gua, menghadapi monster itu.

"Ini Persona Nov?", gua nanya Novia.

"FOKUS RYO!"

Monster itu mulai nyembur api ke gua lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gua merintahin Persona gua.

"CHAOS! TAHAN!", Chaos (Persona gua) menahan semburan api monster itu dengan perisai yang ia buat.

"Gimana cara ngalahin monster ini yah?", gua bergumam pelan.

"PAKAI SERANGAN ES!", Novia teriak ke gua.

"Serangan Es? Gua gak ada coy!"

"HAH? KITA TIDAK AKAN MENANG! MUNDUR!"

Sesaat gua berpikir, apa ternyata gua punya yah? Gua teringat lagi 1 Skill Chaos.

"Dark Creation!"

Chaos membuat seekor makhluk lagi, makhluk yang mirip banget ama dia, tapi lebih kecil.

Gua langsung merintahin 'anak' Chaos itu buat nyerang pake serangan es.

_Bufu!_

CESSSSS!

Monster laba-laba itu membeku. Nggak bisa gerak.

"Nah, sekarang gimana nih? Gua gak bisa abisin dia!", gua teriak lagi ke Novia, tanpa noleh ke dia.

"Ryo, titik lemahnya adalah Kepalanya!", Novia teriak ke gua.

"Gua manjat nih?"

"Iya! Cepet keburu dia bisa gerak lagi!"

"Gak perlu!", sesaat gua tersenyum, dan gua merintahin 'anak' Chaos lagi.

_Bash!_

JEGER!

'Anak' Chaos membanting tangannya ke kepala monster laba-laba itu. Habislah sudah monster itu.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba monster itu udah ilang ditelan kegelapan.

"He-Hebat…", Novia bengong.

Gua cuma bisa duduk kecapekan di pojokkan, rasanya pengen tidur. Sementara Novia kayaknya udah berdiri.

"Oi, ayo keluar, anak baru.", Novia dengan nyolot ngajak gua keluar. Siapa yang tadi ketakutan, hah?

Ternyata ada gerbang keluarnya, tepatnya di belakang posisi gua tadi pas masuk. Gerbangnya sama dengan tadi yang gua masukin, coba gua tau dari tadi.

Novia ngebuka gerbang itu dengan mudahnya, lalu kami pun keluar. Cahaya datang dari luar gerbang, menyilaukan mata gua, gua pun cuma melangkah ke depan tanpa mikir lagi.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Oeeee... akhirnya saya kembali ke bumi ini lagi...<p>

Memberikan fic gak maksud dan gak jelas ini... Maafkan bila ada salah kata, atau fic ini sangat kurang, saya juga masih cupu sama beginian

**MBOKNUS!**

Karena ada OC disini, dan Personanya juga bukan dari SMT Persona sendiri, maka akan saya tambahin tentang Personanya si Ryo, tapi si Novia kagak, soalnya belum muncul.

**Aurellius Ryo**

**Persona: Chaos**

**Arcana : The Fool (0)  
><strong>

**Level: 5**

**Skill:**

**- Shield : Melindungi diri dari semua serangan kecuali Almighty untuk beberapa saat  
><strong>

**- Dark Creation : Membuat 1 'anak' Chaos (gua belom dapet sebutan yang pas) yang bisa dikendaliin juga, punya susunan skill random (level awal semua), life pointnya dikit, kalau ada 'anak' mati bisa berpengaruh ke life Ryo / Chaos juga.**

**Oh, ya, bisa diliat protagonis disini agak beda ama protagonis Persona Series lainnya yang isa gonta ganti Persona seenak udelnya, ntar liat deh chapter selangjutnye...**

**Thanks for reading...!  
><strong>


	2. Scene of the Dark

Chapter 2 sudah hadir!

Walaupun saya habis pulang mengerjakan tugas, saya jadi dapet ide buat nulis karya bobrok ini.

Well, setidaknya... Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona 3 punya Atlus, segala hal di fanfic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan kejadian, maka itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka, atau kalau ada, saya mau mintak tanda tangannya mereka.

**Warning: ** Banyak humor gak maksud.

**Ada kutipan lirik lagu dari LMFAO **(Well, saya juga ngambil sedikit inspirasi dari pidio klipnya, PADAHAL LAGUNYA KELUAR KAPAN, KALO SETTINGNYA KAYAK DI FIC INI YAH GAK MUNGKIN TERJADI DONG, oh well, this is just a fic, who will give a fvck?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Scene of the Dark**

Alamak, saya benar-benar keluar dari 'neraka' itu, posisi gua sekarang ada di lantai 2, Novia ada di sebelah gua, kenapa bisa jadi begini yah?

"Muka lu kayak orang kebingungan dah…"

Jelas lah Nov…

"Lu turun gih, lewat situ ya…" kata Novia sambil nunjuk ke arah tangga. Gua emang harus cepet-cepet, kalo udah harus kelompok gua yang maju gimana?

Abis turun tangga, sekarang gua bermasalah ama kerumunan orang yang lagi MOS, didalam sana pasti ada 3 anak kelas 7 yang panik kayak ditinggal bapaknya.

"Eh, kak! Darimana aja sih?", Tyo muncul di depan gua.

"Ah, tadi gua ke toilet bentar, pas balik, gua malah jatoh dari tangga, gua ke UKS dah bentar.", jawab gua ngeyel.

"Oh, gitu yah kak…", dia percaya dengan kebohongan jaman Belanda gua, bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain? Kok lu doang yang nyari gua?"

"Mereka di belakang.", Tyo nunjuk ke belakang kerumunan orang itu.

"YAK, ITU TADI KELOMPOK 42, SEKARANG KELOMPOK 43 DIPERSILAHKAN MAJU KE DEPAN!", pengurus OSIS itu teriak di depan mike dan memanggil kelompok gua untuk maju.

"Oi, ayo cepet cari mereka.", gua mulai panik.

* * *

><p>TAK DUNG DUNG TAK DUNG DUNG TAKK!<p>

Kelompok tersohor: 43 selesai menampilkan suatu lantunan suara yang sangat indah. Kalo ada yang menyangkal, berarti kupingnya ditaro di pantat.

"YAK! Itu dia penampilan dari Kelompok 43, dan sekarang kita berlanjut ke kelompok 44!"

Bacotan pengurus OSIS itu mengakhiri perjumpaan gua dengan orang-orang yang MOS itu.

"Eh, tadi lo nyanyi Fales banget deh!", kata Nadia ke Sasha.

"Masa? Kayaknya gara-gara elu nyanyinya Fales trus ngefek ke gue!", bales Sasha.

"Udahlah, yang penting gua paling ganteng!", Tyo nyamber lagi, dengan menyangkal teori absolut umat manusia bahwa gua yang paling ganteng.

"NAAAJJEEEEEEEZZZZZ", Amanda malah nge-alay.

"Udahlah… Kayak bisa diulang aja, apalagi muka lu… Bener-bener gak bisa diulang pembagian mukanya.", gua mencoba 'menenangkan' suasana.

"Bener tuh! Muka lu kena diskon ye?", Nadia nyamber ikut-ikutan nyela Tyo.

"Huahahahahaha...", Sasha mulai ketawa kegirangan. Semuanya ikut-ikutan ketawa, cuma gua yang nyengir gaje.

* * *

><p>Setelah hari kedua MOS ini berakhir dengan mulus najisnya, gua langsung ketemu ama si Adrian dengan gak sengaja, well, siapa juga yang mau ketemuan ama dia.<p>

"Oi, gimana tadi? Seru khaaan?", alay-najis orientalnya Adrian keluar.

"Seru aja daah, eh, lu napa disini? Pengurus OSIS kagak ada urusan lagi?"

"Well, katanya sih daripada gua ngerusuh gak jelas pas beres-beres, gua disuruh pulang, dengan catatan gua harus bikin kejutan besok"

"Kejutan apaan?"

"Monyet kau, gak boleh gua kasih tau laah…"

Sigh, kirain kebegokannya dia masih tertinggal. Gua waktu itu inget banget pas dia pertama kali ketauan nonton film bokep di lab komputer sekolah. Well, Lamest Being Ever.

*Plesbek*

Adrian lagi nonton film porno di komputer di lab komputer sekolah.

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…"

Suara indescent itu keluar dari speaker komputer.

"Oi, kamu ngapain?", tiba-tiba suara guru komputer muncul dari samping kanan Adrian.

"Eeh… nggak kok Bu! Lagi ngelag nih komputernya jadi saya ngeluh gitu Bu…", Adrian menyangkal.

"Ooh, yaudah…", Guru komputer itu pun balik ke mejanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Adrian lewat di depan meja komputer guru, dan terdengar desahan dari speaker komputer guru.

"WAAAH! IBU NONTON BOKEP JUGA YAAH?", Adrian berseru sambil nunjuk ke guru.

"OOOH! JADI BENER YAH KAMU NONTON BOKEP?", Gurunya pun akhirnya menangkap basah Adrian.

"AA-"

The End!

**End of Plesbek**

Well, Adrian ngajak gua makan gorengan di pinggiran ruko-ruko depan sekolah, sambil ngobrol tentunya.

"Eh, lu maen game online kagak?", Adrian nanya ke gua.

"Kagak, gak suka maen game online gua…"

"Yah, padahal gua mo ngajak by one kalo lu maen 'Hope'".

"'Hope'? Apaan tuh? Gamenya kayak gimana?"

"Perang, AoS, macem 'Dipens op di Ansien' yang dulu sempet booming, sekarang masih sih…"

"Oooh, yang itu…. Emangnya kagak ada yang maen selain elu apa? Napa ngajak gua by one?"

"Sebenernya sih banyak…."

"Pasti gara-gara lu copolatos…"

"Njrit, kok bisa tau?"

"Yaampun, di kamus lu kan gak jauh-jauh ama 'Indescent', 'Loser', 'Alay', 'Copolatos', ama 'Lame'".

"Sialan loe… Wakakakakakak…"

Kamipun bersenda gurau bersama, seperti dahulu kala… Njrit, nostalgia.

CRING!

Sebuah kartu muncul di depan gua, dan ada suara dari pikiran gua.

**Now you can access the power Magician (I)**

Ah, well, get out of my way…

* * *

><p>Abis gua ditraktir minum jus di sebelah tukang jualan gorengan, gua langsung ngacir balik ke rumah.<p>

Abis gua mandi, gua tiduran di kamar gua, mengingat-ngingat tentang "Persona", "Neraka", "Shadow" yang tadi gua temuin. Gua langsung keinget ama kunci yang dikasih Igor ke gua, gua langsung ambil dari celana gua yang kemaren gua pake.

"Well, apa yang gua harus lakukan dengan kunci ajaib ini…", kata gua sambil megang kunci ajaib ini. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar gua berubah jadi warna biru.

"It must be…", gua sok inggris.

Gua masukin kunci ke lobang kunci satu-satunya di pintu biru itu.

CKLEK…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…. Eh, maaf, aku lupa kita lagi di Indonesia…", Igor nyerocos di tempat dia nangkring, di sebuah kursi dibelakang meja berwarna biru.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?", lanjut Igor.

"Eeeh… Emang akong bisa apa? Eh, aku panggil akong gak apa-apa kan?", gua mulai SKSD najis ama Igor.

"Santai aja nak… heheh… Ternyata kau meremehkan aku, ingat anak muda, diatas langit masih ada langit…"

"Dan akong nggak ngejawab pertanyaan sayah…"

"Oh iya, aku lupa, maaf, jadi, biar kujelaskan kemampuan unikmu, kemampuanmu untuk memanggil dan mempunyai Persona sangatlah unik, kau dapat berganti-ganti Arcana Personamu kapanpun kau mau, sehingga kau bisa memakai semua 22 kemampuan unik dari Personamu, Tetapi kau baru dapat mengganti Arcanamu dengan mementuk 'Social Link' yang terkait, Misalkan kau dapat menjadi The Fool karena The Fool sudah kau bentuk dengan teman-teman 1 kelompok dalam acara MOS, dan Magician kau bentuk dengan Adrian, teman masa kecilmu yang bejat itu, hihihi…"

"Itu saja?"

"Benar, anak muda, janganlah kau terlalu serakah dengan kekuatan, hikhikhik…"

"Oke, saya udah ngerti, akong, sekarang saatnya akong ngejawab pertanyaan utama saya…"

"Oh iya, maaf, aku lupa anak muda, hihihihi… Jadi aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku untuk memodifikasi dan menambahkan kemampuan Personamu untuk setiap Arcana, anak muda, jadi, jangan sungkan untuk kesini lagi, hihihi…"

"Oh, gitu ya kong, jadi, sekarang saya bisa apa aja?"

"Kamu belum bisa apa-apa anak muda, hihihi…."

"Ya ampun, kalau saya gak bisa apa-apa, saya ngapain dari tadi?"

"Hihihi… Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda, jujur saja, klienku sebelumnya harus kuakui 'tampan', dan pendiam, jadi aku terkadang bosan dengan mereka… Sejak kau menjadi klienku, aku jadi senang karena ada yang bisa kuajak bercanda… Apalagi di ruangan sesempit ini aku tidak bisa membawa asistenku…"

Ya ampun kong, ternyata lu cuma kesepian yah kong?

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau belum membutuhkan kemampuanku, maka, mulai saat ini kau harus serius dengan masalah Persona."

"Oke deh kong… Saya balik dulu…"

"Yasudah, Sampai Jumpa…."

Gua meninggalkan ruangan yang bernuansa biru itu.

* * *

><p>Hari ketiga MOS<p>

Sebelom MOS hari ketiga mulai, gua naik ke lantai 2 buat nyari Novia.

"Emm, kenal yang namanya Novia gak?", gua nanya kepada seorang cowok pendek berkacamata yang lagi nyender di tembok.

"Oh, Novia kelas 9-E kan? Tuh, kelasnya, coba aja liat…"

"Makasih…", gua langsung meluncur ke kelas 9-E.

Sebelom gua masuk, gua denger sesuatu dari kelas.

"Waduh, urusan ini lagi coy?", kata seorang cowok dengan nada khawatir.

"Iye, si Edo bikin ulah lagi…", kata seorang cowok lain.

"Kenapa sih dia? Kok kayaknya belakangan ini Edo bikin masalah melulu sih?", kata seorang cewek dengan heran.

Gua Cuma bisa ngintip dikit ke dalem kelas.

"Oy!"

Seseorang nepuk punggung gua, gua noleh, dan ternyata Novia.

"Eh, ternyata elu…", sontak gua respon kayak gitu.

"Ngapain kesini?", Novia nanya dengan nada agak curiga.

"Gua mo nanya tentang yang kemaren."

"Ooh, tapi mending kita ke tempat yang agak sepi."

Novia ngajak gua ke bawah.

Tempat Parkir Belakang 666. Tempat ini cukup sepi, cuma ada beberapa mobil doang yang parkir disini.

"Lu mau nanya tentang apa?", Novia nyenderin badannya ke tembok.

"Lu tau apa aja tentang 'neraka' itu?", gua rada menekankan kata 'neraka', jelas, itu kiasan, mana ada yang namanya neraka? Kalopun ada, kenapa gua bisa masuk yah kira-kira?

"Oh, itu, gua baru inget dulu seseorang pernah ngasih tau gua tentang 'neraka' itu, jadi, kita, orang-orang yang punya 'Persona' satu-satunya yang bisa masuk kesana, cara masuknya ada beberapa, salah satunya, membuat suara bising, trus ada kobaran api yang cukup gede, ato asep.", Novia ngasih gua info yang cukup penting buat gua, supaya gua gak kentut sembarangan, salah-salah bisa keluarin asep.

"Trus ngefeknya cuma di sekolah ini?"

"Harusnya…"

"Trus lu tau apa lagi?"

"Hmm, gua sih gak terlalu yakin yah, tapi ada beberapa kasus anak-anak disini jadi agak anarkis trus yang paling parah ada beberapa siswa kelas 8 dan beberapa anak angkatan sebelum kita ada yang hilang entah kemana, mungkin aja ini efek dari 'neraka' itu…", Novia ikut-ikutan menekankan 'neraka'.

"Ada hubungannya ama anak yang namanya 'Edo' yang di kelas dibicarain itu ye?"

"Kayaknya…"

"Oh, iye, kata lu kan lu tau dari orang lain kan? Nah, berarti ada orang yang punya Persona lagi yah?"

Dia cuma terdiam, gua melihat ada perasaan yang agak campur aduk, ada 'gak tau mau ngomong apa', 'gak yakin', dan 'takut'.

Bel sekolah udah bunyi, Novia langsung balik ke kelas, dan gua ngumpul di lapangan.

* * *

><p>Sebelom acara MOS berakhir, perasaan si Adrian belom ngasih 'kejutannya'.<p>

"Yak, MOS tahun ini secara resmi selesai!", seorang pengurus OSIS berseru di atas panggung.

"Sebagai ucapan selamat, maka kita akan melihat pertunjukan dari band dadakan OSIS!", semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Adrian naik ke atas panggung, yang lain lagi siap-siap, dan dia mengambil mike, dia bakal nyanyi. Well, whatever what will happen, don't try it at home, or in public.

"Selamat Siang semuanyaaa! Kali ini kami akan membawakan lagu aransemen dadakan kami! Gebyar-Gabyar! Untuk Indonesia kita!", semuanya pada teriak-teriak bak monyet kelindes truk trailer.

_INDONESIA_

_Merah darahku!_

_Putih tulangku!_

_Bersatu dalam semangatkuu!_

_INDONESIA_

_Detak Jantungku!_

_Denyut Nadiku!_

_Bersatu dalam cita-citaku!_

_GEBYAR-GEBYAR_

_Pelangi… Jinggaa!_

_GEBYAR-GEBYAR_

_Pe….langi… Jing…..gaaaaaaaa!_

Mereka bernyanyi dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, mereka cukup berhasil untuk mengaransemen lagu ini. Saat ini, sang gitaris masih memainkan gitarnya.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG

Gitar itu terus berbunyi secara beruntun. Sampai akhirnya sang gitaris menghentikan suara gitarnya.

_I'm Sexy and I know it!_

Adrian langsung joget-joget dan mengedepankan selangkangannya. Yang lain tidak mengikutinya, malah teman-teman bandnya langsung meninggalkan Adrian yang lagi joget di atas panggung dengan muka "Oh my God, what I've done?".

Semuanya ketawa, Adrian gak selesai-selesai jogetnya. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa dia cuma sendirian di atas panggung.

"Lho? Asem! Gua ditinggal!", ucap Adrian layaknya moron sejati, semuanya ketawa gara-gara Adrian.

Well, saya akui Adrian memang telah membuat semua orang terhibur, walaupun harus memutuskan urat malunya, atau mungkin saya harus berpikir dua kali mengingat urat malunya sering kali putus 3 kali sehari sesudah makan dan sebelum tidur.

Wait!

Katanya 'neraka' bakal keluar kalo ada suara bising? Tapi kok sekarang nggak? Agak aneh sepertinya.

Uh, Nevermind about that, gua sendiri masih pusing gara-gara kemaren.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya MOS selesai juga, besok udah mulai masuk ke sekolah seperti biasanya, pastilah saya tertinggal beberapa bacotan guru baru masuk.<p>

"Kaaaak! Kaaak! Kak Ryo!"

Suara itu mucul dari belakang gua.

"Tyo? Nape?", ternyata Tyo yang manggil-manggil gua.

"Amanda mau ngajak nonton hari ini, pengennya sih cuma mau berempat, sekelompok kelompok kemaren, tapi gak enak sama kakak, jadi diajak juga, mau ikut gak?"

Gua liatin jam, gua baru nyadar masih jam 11 siang, cepet juga yah pengenalan guru-gurunya.

"Yaudah, emang mau nonton apa?", gua mengiyakan ajakan Tyo.

"No Aplocalypse."

"Ooh, sampe jam berapa kira-kira?"

"Palingan sampe jam 2 kak."

Gua langsung pergi ke bioskop yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, ya jauh kalo lu naik sepeda apalagi jalan kaki…

Sekarang gua mikir lagi kenapa si Amanda kagak ngajak orang laen aja selain orang-orang kelompoknya. Gua baru inget kalo ni sekolah (Sekolah Negeri 666) gak punya SD, jadi mereka dari sekolah yang berbeda. Nadia emang udah kenalan sama Tyo sejak SD kelas 6, mereka secara tidak sengaja terdampar di kelompok yang sama, trus Sasha baru ketemuan ama Nadia pas MOS udah get along duluan, Amanda, emang dari SD di Jakarta, dan dia itu orang kaya, panteslah kalo dia belum punya temen selain kelompok ini. Kalo gua? Ya gak usah dibahas.

Setelah berurusan ama pertiketan, pintu teater terbuka lebar, dan dengan seketika jadi sempit, penuh orang berdesakan, gua sih udah bilang ke mereka biar santai, soalnya pasti didalem baru iklan-iklan ato trailer pilem yang kurang penting, secara, gua bukan penggemar pilem, tapi Tyo tetep ngotot buat masuk ke kerumunan orang itu.

"Woi! Yo! Sabar dikit kali, tiketnya aja ada di Amanda!", gua narik Tyo dari kerumunan orang yang gak sabar buat masuk bioskop.

* * *

><p>Di dalem bioskop, gelap banget, yaiyalah.<p>

Film udah berjalan selama kira-kira 40 menit. Film ini sangat mindfuck tau, gua gak yakin kalo mereka bakal ngerti ceritanya apa, gua aja ampe gak minum ama gak makan liatin filmnya yang sangat mindfuck ini.

Jadi cerita film ini adalah beberapa orang yang mengetahui secara samar-samar sebuah kejadian sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, tetapi pas mereka tanya-tanya tentang kejadian itu, gak ada yang tau, sampai akhirnya mereka nyari-nyari teori-teori mulai dari teori Paralel Universe, Black Hole, Memory Alteration, Karma, Reincarnation, dll. yang bisa menjelaskan tentang ingatan tentang kejadian itu, walaupun gak semua teori-teori itu udah dibuktikan sama ilmuwan dan spiritualis, dan kebanyakan hanya spekulasi belaka.

Dan akhirnya, setelah gua udah capek mikir cerita tentang film ini, Film ini udah mau abis, dan endingnya sesaat ini bakal keluar, dan jawabannya sudah didepan mata.

Jadi balik ke filmnya, bahwa seseorang telah menelusuri setiap teori yang ada dan akhirnya ia bunuh diri di kamarnya, ia meninggalkan sebuah buku yang dia tulis sendiri kepada teman-temannya yang juga punya ingatan tentang kejadian yang terlupakan itu. Teori yang ia tulis bahwa kejadian itu adalah saat-saat terkahirnya, dan seharusnya raganya sudah mati, teori yang ia baca adalah teori dimana roh yang tidak tenang saat kematiannya akan dihantui dan dijemput kematian lagi setelah kematian yang sebenarnya, hanya seperti serpihan ingatan tentang rasanya mati tetapi momen itu diulang dari terjadinya penderitaan sampai akhirnya ia mati kembali di pikirannya. Ia seperti dibuat merasakan sakitnya 'mati' berkali-kali.

Orang kedua jalan-jalan di sekitar kota, mencoba memecahkan misteri tentang ingatannya, akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Tinggal tersisa 2 orang, 2 orang itu mulai menyelidiki dari teori orang pertama dan tempat tewasnya orang kedua. Dan akhirnya setelah kedua orang itu naik ke atas menara di kota itu, dimana hanya itu saja objek yang mereka kenal pada serpihan ingatan mereka. Mereka menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, saat itu dunia kiamat, semua orang 'mati', semua manusia merasakan penderitaan yang amat sangat dari kejadian malam itu.

Tiba-tiba gua mendapatkan penglihatan lagi, kali ini posisinya berbeda dengan sebelumnya, gua bisa melihat dengan jelas banyak orang tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak, mereka menatap bulan yang besar dan terbuka. Banyak orang panik, mereka merasakan kiamat, mereka semua melihat sebuah menara yang sangat dekat dengan bulan.

Sekarang gua bener-bener gak tahan dengan semua ini, semuanya menderita, inilah kiamat.

Kiamat?

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Kamus Gaul (Ini bukan bungkus permen karet!):<p>

Copolatos : Bahasa antar gamer, yang artinya cupu, copo, payah, dll. korban plesetan dari Gerry Wafl*latos.

Mindfuck : cerita yang alurnya rumit, ceritanya juga kadang susah dimengerti, bahkan saking rumitnya, gua pernah ketemu film yang bentrok ama teorinya sendiri =))

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p> 


	3. Welcome to the Darkness Abyss

Update lagi setelah sekian lama, maaf yah (mending ada yg baca... -_- haha)

At least.. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona dan segala cerita dan konsep punya Atlus, ide bobrok ini baru punya saya...

**Warning: **Something clique occurs here... and Horrible Grammar (maksa dikit)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Welcome to the Darkness Abyss  
><strong>

Akhirnya setelah gua capek duduk di kursi bioskop yang bikin pegel, dan minuman dingin yang bikin kebelet pipis, filmnya selesai.

"Eh, lu ngerti kagak filmnya?", Tyo nanya ke Nadia.

"Ngerti…..dikit…", jawab Nadia.

"Lu pasti gak ngerti kan?", serobot Sasha.

"Ngerti…..dikit…", Tyo enak banget ngikutin si Nadia.

"As I expected from Idiot lah!", si Nadia menghina Tyo dengan enaknya.

Gua sih diem aja, ngapain harus menyombongkan diri bahwa gua ngerti ceritanya?

"Kak Ryo ngerti gak?"

Belom semenit gua mikir gak usah nyombong ngerti ceritanya apa kagak… Udah disuruh nyombong.

"Ngerti sih ngerti… cuman ya gitu deh…", jawaban gua nggak jelas, memilih jalan tengah.

"Ah, kakak pasti gak ngerti khan?", gua berasa dicambuk oleh Tyo.

"Hush, kak Ryo mah ngerti, dia aja kayak gitu biar lu seneng…", Amanda menetralkan (baca: memperburuk) keadaan.

Akhirnya memang keadaan memburuk, tapi semuanya saling menghina, gua pun ikutan ketawa (dan menghina).

**Your bond of The Fool has been strengthened. Persona level increased.**

* * *

><p>Esoknya.<p>

Gua mau masuk ke kelas yang harusnya gua masuki, kelas C.

Setelah gua liat ke dalem kelas, cuma ada 1 orang, cowok, rambutnya pendek, berkacamata, dan mukanya… ngeselin.

Gua memasuki kelas 9-C.

"Hoi, anak baru ye?", cowok itu nunjuk-nunjuk gua. Suaranya nggak cowok banget, padahal mukanya pengen ditampol gitu.

"Hm? Iya."

"Ooh, nama lo Aurellius Ryo itu ye?"

"Iya….lah.", 'lah'-nya gua sengaja kecilin suaranya.

"Oh, nama lo bagus juga ye, Aurellius, keemasan."

Kok dia tau arti nama gua?

"Oiye, kenalin, gua Aurel."

Dia ngenalin dirinya, sontak gua merespon.

"Hah? Kok kayak nama cewek?"

"Semua orang kok sama yah pemikiran tentang nama gua, nama panjang gua sih **Aurel**io Adrianto, tapi gua lebih suka dipanggil Aurel… Heh, emang yah pandangan mayoritas itu menyakitkan."

Pantes dia tau arti nama gua.

"Pandangan Mayoritas ya? Haha, tapi kalo mau jujur ya pandangan mayoritas itulah yang membuat dunia lebih maju, tapi mayoritas belum tentu bener, kayak pemilu aja, yang bisa megang persepsi mayoritaslah yang menang, memang dunia ini menyakitkan bung, tapi percayalah, pandangan orang itu tidak akan ada yang sama dalam semua hal, apalagi yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika orang masih megang adat jaman nenek moyang, ada cewek ngakak gak karuan dibilang gak ke-wanita-an, padahal yang namanya ke-wanita-an keluar dari jiwa dan kesadaran orang itu sendiri, liat kalung pentagram yang gua pake? Gua pernah gak dibolehin masuk ke kawasan gereja buat ngamen buat sumbangan perpisahan SD, gara-gara divonis 'Anak Setan', menyakitkan sih, tapi ini semua membuktikan semua yang dibilang suci tidak selalu suci, menurut pandangan orang aja…"

Ceramah gua mulai keluar, kebiasaan ini keluar lagi, ya ampun, malu gua.

"Wow, ternyata kita seperjuangan!"

"Ahaha…haha….darn", gua masih menahan malu.

"Oi, karena lo anak aru, gua kasih tau deh ntar kita bakal ketemu siapa aja nih, trus lo juga harus tau karakteristik guru-guru sarap disini. Gua kasih nih, jadi…..", Aurel akhirnya kasih tau gua apapun yang terjadi pas gua MOS.

**Now you can access the power The Temperance Arcana.**

"Eh, kok udah jam segini belom banyak yang dateng?", gua celingak-celinguk liatin kelas yang masih kosong setelah 20 menit obrolan ini berlangsung.

"Ooh, kalo kelas ini emang kebanyakan orangnya suka nongkrong-nongkrong di kantin dulu, biasa, hampir semua anak di kelas ini anak geng semua."

"Lu sendiri?"

"Oh, gua mah gak suka ngumpul kek gitu, biasanya kumpulan orang idiot semua yang masuk geng-geng ntuh."

"Emang lu tau darimana?"

"Observasi sendiri, omongannya kadang pointless abis, ngehina orang pasti pakek dengkul, gak pernah pake otak."

"Owalaaah, hahahahha…", well, percaya gak percaya aja sih gua, liat aja deh kenyataannya gimana, biasanya sih orang-orang kayak begini cuma kuper doang. Kenapa gua tau yah? Saya selalu mengalami hal seperti itu, jadi gua tau lah gimana sih rasanya menghina orang pake otak, wahahahaha…

* * *

><p>Istirahat Pertama.<p>

Gua dipanggil Novia, gua diajak ngobrol

"Hari ini, anak-anak band lama pada mulai ngetes peralatan band, jadi, kita bisa jelajah 'neraka' lagi, gimana? Gua penasaran sama 'neraka' ini…", Novia mulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ngetes peralatan band emang harus gede-gede yah suaranya?"

"Lu gak tau sih, ketua ekskul band itu 'self-proclaimed' rocker, wajar kalo dia mau ngetes gitar aja bisa kedengeran sampe ruko-ruko di depan", Novia lebay abis.

"Oh, yaudah, gua sih gak masalah kalo mau jelajah lagi…"

Gua ngomong dengan santai, jujur sih, gua udah lama gak punya tantangan dead or alive lagi sejak 8 tahun lalu, kecelakaan 'kecil' pas outbound yang menguras seluruh adrenalin dan naluri gua untuk bertahan hidup. Well, I proud of myself saat gua selamat waktu itu.

"Oke, ntar gua tungguin elu pulang sekolah, oke?", Novia langsung pergi.

"Cieeah, pedekate neh?", suara menyeramkan itu datang dari belakang gua. Gua nengok ke belakang.

"Eh, napa lu?", ternyata Adrian.

"Kagak, gua cuma jalan-jalan aje, gimana? Enak gak sekolahnya?"

"Gak enak, gak ada garem."

"Eaaaa, ngelucu lo? Kalo mau ngelucu bilang-bilang, biar gua ketawa…"

"Wokeh!", gua mengacungkan jempol gua ke Adrian, dan berakhirlah percakapan absurd ini.

* * *

><p>Pulang Sekolah.<p>

Gua udah di depan ruang musik sama Novia.

"Kita nunggu di luar?", gua tanya Novia.

"Iya, tuh, liat, didalem ada anak-anak band lagi nyiapin peralatan barunya.", kata Novia sambil nunjuk ke dalem ruang musik.

"Yaudah…", gua dengan sabar menunggu.

Gua tunggu…

Tunggu….

Masih menunggu….

Menunggu….

"Oi, udah mau mulai tuh, siap-siap!", Novia tiba-tiba ngagetin gua.

JREEEENG!

Cahaya terang menyilaukan gua lagi, cuma warna putih doang yang gua bisa liat.

Ada gerbang yang sama lagi, didepan gua. Gua dan Novia terlempar kedalam gerbang itu.

* * *

><p>Hell's Entrance<p>

"Kesini lagi kita…", gumam gua.

"Ada musuh!", seru Novia.

Bener aja, di depan gua ada shadow-shadow yang nempel di lantai.

"Lo tau kelemahannya?", mengingat terakhir kesini dia 'somehow' tau kelemahan shadow disini.

"Bentar..."

Novia ngangkat kepalanya, lalu megang kepala bagian atas kuping kanannya pakek tangan kanannya.

"Aphrodite!"

Sosok wanita yang anggun dan berpenampilan layaknya putri muncul di belakang Novia.

"Kelemahannya adalah api!"

Api? Itumah gua lempar aja ke bawah sana, di bawah adalah lautan api, tapi bukan Bandung, sayang banget, gua kangen makanan disono.

Gak ada pilihan laen, karena shadow-shadow itu gak bisa dilempar, jadi gua keluarin Persona.

"Persona!"

Gua ganti Arcana Chaos jadi Magician. Lalu melancarkan serangan api.

"AGI!", Shadow-shadow itu langsung modar.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke gerbang itu.", Novia nunjuk gerbang jeruji hitam diujung jembatan yang di bawahnya lautan api.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu gak bisa ikutan berantem?", rasa penasaran gua menanyakan hal ini.

"Gua cuma bisa support, sori."

"Gak usah sori kali…", gumam gua.

Gua buka gerbang jeruji itu, baru keliatan jelas didepan gua ada jalan setapak kayak jembatan dengan lantai terbuat dari batu, dibawah gua ya tetep lautan api, tapi dasarnya seperti bukit-bukit bebatuan merah. Jalan ini nyambungin Gerbang Neraka yang tadi tempat gua masuk dengan bukit merah yang berkabut tipis.

Gua pun berjalan melewati jalan setapak ini, sampai akhirnya gua sampai di bukit merah, pandangan gua makin tajam setelah lewat kabut-kabut tipis. Ternyata di tanah gua berpijak banyak tulang berulang dan tengkorak, sontak bulu kuduk gua berdiri, yah, ada tengkorak yang masih ada rambutnya, itulah penyebab gua kaget, dan ngeri.

Gua liat Novia, ekspresinya biasa aja. Aneh, biasanya sih cewek sering teriak histeris kalo liat beginian.

"Gak takut Nov?", gua nanya dengan nada berwibawa, tapi lutut gua sendiri gemeteran.

"Entah kenapa gua 'teribiasa' ama beginian", Novia jawab sambil garuk-garuk kepala, pastinya ada penekanan dalam kata 'terbiasa', amnesia kah? Apalagi pas pertama kali masuk cara dia ngomong tentang tempat ini, dia udah biasa ama 'neraka' ini, dan dia punya Persona, dan tau tentang itu.

"Terbiasa? Gua jadi penasaran sama 'neraka' ini…", gua respon dia lalu tersenyum, senyuman 'haus darah' (maksud gua rasa ingin tau, tapi lebih ke menyindir ke perasaan Novia), well, gua bener-bener penasaran ama 'neraka' ini.

"Yaudah, kita lanjut kesana…", Novia nunjuk ke sebuah terowongan, di belakangnya ada sebuah bukit merah yang lebih gede lagi.

Kami pun masuk ke terowongan itu. Di dalem gelap, tapi gak gelap banget, ada cahaya merah remang-remang dari langit-langit terowongan, di depan, kosong, gua gak ngeliat satupun shadow disana, tapi gua punya perasaan gak enak sama terowongan ini.

"RYOOO! AWAAAS!", Novia teriak dibelakang gua, sontak gua mundur dan bersiaga, dan mulai megang kepala gua dengan tangan kanan gua supaya bisa manggil Persona dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba dari atas gua keluar tangan-tangan berwarna hitam pekat yang menjulur ke arah gua, dengan spontan gua hanya mengibaskan tangan-tangan itu dan saat gua menangkapnya gua tarik sampai putus, setelah gua beres, gua nengok ke arah Novia.

"Kyaaa!", terlambat, Novia tertangkap tangan-tangan itu. Gua hanya bisa bergumam.

"FFFFFFUUU…."

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just Kidding…<strong>

Gua berancang-ancang buat manggil Persona, tapi bentar! Gua gak punya persona yang cuma bisa motong tangan-tangan hitam itu doang, pasti Novia bakal kena sasarannya juga.

Galau

Akhirnya, gua menyadari bahwa gua cuma punya satu senjata kebanggaan.

Gua masukkan tangan gua kedalam kantong celana gua, dan mengambil sebuah pena. Kebiasaan lama, bawa-bawa pena kemana-mana, just in case kalo misalnya ada yang minta tanda tangan, haha.

Gua berlari ke arah Novia, sambil mengeluarkan ujung pena yang tajam, dan mencoba memotong tangan-tangan hitam itu.

"Anjing, susah…", keluh gua.

Akhirnya, semua tangan-tangan itu terpotong habis ama gua. Tapi sebelum gua bisa tarik tangan-tangan itu sampe mereka gak nempel lagi, tangan-tangan itu udah tertarik keatas, entah kemana.

"Gak apa-apa lu?", tanya gua ke Novia yang terduduk di tanah. Dia cuma geleng-geleng, gak ada ekspresi ketakutan atau apa kek, di matanya cuma ada kekesalan, cuma 'setan tuh tangan-tangan ngapain sih ngegrepe-grepe gue?'. Well, sepertinya dugaan pertama gua benar.

"Lu lupa ingatan ya? Something feels not right, kenyataannya adalah lu kayak kehilangan sesuatu.", gak pake basa-basi lagi gua utarakan pendapat dan dugaan gua. Dia cuma nengok ke gua dengan ekspresi 'kok tau sih?'.

"Hmph, jadi tempat ini udah gak asing, kayaknya ada yang bisa menghapus ingatan disini.", gumam gua, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tetapi

Dada gua mulai sesak oleh ketakutan. Pikiran tentang 'lupa ingatan' melayang di kepala gua, gak bisa berhenti.

Semakin sesak saat 2 sosok shadow datang dari arah depan.

"Ryo!", teriak Novia dari belakang, sekarang rasa takut ini menyelimuti gua, semakin pekat dan konkret, menahan kaki dan tangan gua untuk bergerak.

"RYOOO!", teriakan itu datang lagi, lebih besar, seraya sesosok shadow yang mulai melepaskan serangan api ke arah gua.

Sekarang rasa ketakutan ini semakin solid, semakin padat, membentuk tubuh gua, dan akhirnya tubuh gua terkontrol oleh rasa ini, gak jelas apa yang gua lakukan sekarang, semuanya sudah terabaikan.

Gua merunduk dan akhirnya terngkurap, dengan tangan gua menutupi kepala, berusaha melindungi diri.

"Kyaaa!", suara Novia mendengung di kuping gua. Sial! Apa yang gua lakukan?

"Novia!", gua mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang bisa ditangkap mata gua cuma 2 shadow itu mulai menyerang Novia, sedangkan Novia sendiri duduk kesakitan di lantai. Sontak yang bisa gua lakuin adalah berdiri, dan memegang erat pena yang tadi gua pake buat motong tangan-tangan hitam.

Gua melempari satu shadow dengan pena, dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya, dengan sisi yang tajam menusuknya, ia berteriak, dan jatuh. Lalu untuk yang satunya lagi, gua gak sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan penampilan perdana arcana baru gua.

"TEMPERANCE!"

Chaos menampakkan dirinya, dan akhirnya gua memberikan perintah.

"Bufu!"

Shadow itu membeku dan jatuh, akhirnya karena gua gak punya finishing yang lebih bagus, maka gua injek dengan keras kepala shadow itu, sampai ia menghilang dalam keremang-remangan terowongan ini. Tiba-tiba shadow yang tadi gua tembak pake pena mulai berdiri tapi dengan langkah terseok-seok, gua gak segan-segan untuk mendorongnya ke tembok terowongan dan memukul kepalanya, sampai akhirnya iapun menyusul temannya.

"Huh, gampang juga…", gumam gua sambil meregangkan tangan-tangan gua, gua pun baru inget ada Novia yang sedang kesakitan setelah dia mulai mengerang, gak yakin apakah dia minta perhatian gua ato menyelamatkan gua dari 'overjoy' gua?

"Sori, tadi gua… ngehindar.", gua nengok ke arah Novia, gua berusaha membuat wajah menyesal, karena gua emang bener-bener menyesal, but somehow gua gak bisa ekspresiin di wajah gua.

"Gak apa-apa sih, kayaknya lu sendiri punya masalah dan ketakutan sendiri?", ia masih terduduk, dan ekspresinya mulai menampakkan bahwa dia gak sedang tengah kesakitan, well, gua sendiri gak ngeliat lukanya, gimana gua bisa ber-ekspektasi tentang rasa sakitnya?

"Yah… gitulah…", gua mulai gak enak ama topiknya.

"Aw, ayolah, gua emang bisa baca ketakutan lu, tapi gua gak bisa baca 'ketakutan kepada apa-nya'… Lagian kita curhat aja kali disini, sambil kita mulihin diri.", well, I really can't resist that anymore, logika gua udah bilang 'ini satu-satunya kejadian yang bakal terjadi', jadi inilah yang terjadi.

Gua pun mulai duduk di depan Novia, sambil nyender di tembok terowongan.

"Well, dulu gua punya temen deket, pas kelas 2 SD, sering banget kita maen bareng, dan tiba-tiba dia gak masuk, gua pun nengok ke rumahnya mau tau apa yang terjadi, akhirnya gua tau dari bapaknya bahwa dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan mobil…", gua memulai cerita gua yang sangat sedih.

"Oh…", Novia menaruh tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Ah, ya, lanjutin aja…"

"Abis itu gua minta bapaknya buat anterin gua ke rumah sakit. Well, jujur aja gua baru nyadar bahwa dulu gua berani banget kesana tanpa ngomong ke ortu gua dulu… Dan lu tau gak apa yang dialami temen gua ini?", gua mulai menceritakan bagian klimaks, tapi gua tahan sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Novia. Tetapi Novia cuma geleng-geleng, menandakan dia mau tau kelanjutannya tanpa dia mau menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Dia hilang ingatan…"

Kata-kata itu udah cukup membuat gua rapuh, serapuh kayu tua yang diterpa angin kenangan menyedihkan itu. Perasaan gua hampir gak bisa ditahan lagi, gua pengen nangis, but somehow gua gak bisa menitikkan air mata gua sendiri, selalu terjadi pada saat gua pengen menumpahkan kesedihan gua sendiri.

"Sejak saat itu hampir tiap hari gua memberanikan diri buat nengok dia, mencoba segala cara buat dia inget siapa gua, apa yang kita selalu lakukan, apa yang pernah kita impikan, kita musuhan sama siapa aja, kesenangan yang kita bagi bersama, tapi percuma, dia cuma bisa liat gua dengan tatapan kosong, entah itu prihatin, bingung, atau apa, gua gak bisa baca perasaannya. Ia seperti orang yang berbeda. Bahasa tubuhnya gak bisa gua mengerti, sangat berbeda, gua bingung, gua mulai berekspektasi bahwa dia sedang dilanda kesedihan yang dalam juga.", kata-kata gua mulai terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, gua melontarkan semua yang gua rasain pada saat itu, gak bisa gua tahan.

"Itulah kenapa gua gak mau sampe gua hilang ingatan, setelah gua tau kalo lu hilang ingatan tentang semua hal disini, mungkin lu juga sampe gak inget temen-temen lu lagi, gua rasa gua harus berhenti disini, gua bener-bener takut hilang ingatan, gua lebih takut hal itu dibandingin kematian itu sendiri, gua membayangkan gua melewatkan begitu banyak kenangan yang indah tanpa gua sadari dan melihat orang-orang melihat gua bagaikan gua adalah berlian yang udah gak berharga lagi, ada yang mencoba membuat berlian itu berharga kembali, ada yang hanya prihatin, dan ada yang meninggalkan gua.", pada akhirnya, gua menitikkan air mata pertama gua sejak gua terkahir kali menangisi temen gua itu, sekitar 6 tahun lalu. Gua mengangkat kepala gua, melihat sinar remang-remang merah yang menerangi terowongan panjang ini.

Tiba-tiba ada dua tangan yang dengan lembut menyusuri punggung gua, kedua tangan itu milik Novia, dia memeluk gua, dan menangis.

"Gua baru sadar, kalo gua juga merasakan ada yang hilang, sekarang gua bener-bener tau apa yang gua rasain, gua cuma merasa sesuatu hilang, sesuatu yang kecil, tapi setelah gua denger cerita lu, gua jadi sadar, hal ini bukanlah hal yang kecil.", kata-katanya yang lembut ditengah isak tangisnya membuat gua menyadari satu hal.

"Ayo kita bawa teman-teman dan kenangan lu kembali…", gumam gua. "Walaupun gua ngerasa takut, tapi gua bakal nyelesain apa yang udah terjadi, itu mungkin bisa menjadi pelampiasan gua terhadap temen gua yang hilang ingatan itu… Demi sebuah kenangan…"

Demi sebuah kenangan.

Gua mulai suka dengan kalimat itu.

Kita berdua pun sedang asik menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dirasakan satu sama lain, ada rasa maklum diantara kita.

**Now you can access the power The Lovers Arcana.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, chapter 3 akhirnya selesai...

makasih yah bagi yg udah memberikan review... :D


	4. Myth's Pain

**Chapter 4 is Up!**

**Maaf ya gara-gara dah mau ujian jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya, dan lebih banyak distraction -_- Jadi lama update  
><strong>

**Makasih ya yg udah pada review :D**

**Enjoy, Okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaim0r :<strong> Persona dengan segala konsepnya itu punya Atlus, cerita bobrok ini baru punya saya

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Myth's Pain**

Ckckck…

Gua cuma bisa bergumam begitu.

Tadi gua nangis?

Gua bisa lupain itu gak?

…

Mendingan jangan.

"Mata lu masih bengkak?", Novia cuma bisa nyindir gua, padahal tadi dia juga ikutan nangis.

"Diam kau.", kata gua dengan kesal.

Jadi setelah gua dan Novia nangis, 10 menit kemudian kita memutuskan untuk melanjutkan masuk ke terowongan ini lebih dalam. Luka Novia-pun dengan ajaibnya menghilang, well, katanya sih kemampuan Personanya, gua percaya aja deh, lagipula dia juga bilang kok dia itu Support.

"Jadi, seinget lu terowongan ini menuju kemana?", gua tanya Novia. Novia berpikir sejenak lalu berkata.

"Kita harus cari tangga kebawah, semakin kebawah semakin keliatan kemana kita akan pergi.", Novia berbicara layaknya pemandu yang nyindir ketidak-tahuan gua tentang tempat yang gua kunjungi. Gua cuma bisa nengok ke dia dan ngangkat alis.

"Maksud lo?"

"Yang gua inget cuma itu… Kayaknya sih itu kata-kata kakak kelas gua."

"I see…", kami melanjutkan perjalanan yang gak jelas ini.

Kami berdua cuma bisa jalan-jalan gaje, ketemu shadow dan berhasil menyingkirkannya dengan mudah, tetapi stamina gua gak membiarkan semuanya menjadi mudah.

"Damn, gua kecapekan…"

"Kayaknya gua udah gak bisa mulihin lu lagi deh, sori…"

"Trus gimana? Kita bisa balik lagi gak?"

"Bisa, tapi kita harus cari portalnya."

Yaudah, dengan sekuat tenaga kami menghindar shadow-shadow yang hampir menghadang langkah kami. Kami pun menemukan portalnya, tetapi ada beberapa tas yang berisi obat-obatan dan senjata disekitar portal itu.

"Ini apaan?", gua tanya ke Novia, kali aja dia tau apa maksudnya ini.

"Ah…", jari jemarinya menutupi mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Gua ngerasa sesuatu yang aneh. Kita harus lakukan sesuatu."

"Yang aneh?"

"Gua gak ngerti, tapi perasaan gua bilang kita harus menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Dimana?"

"Dibalik tembok ini…", ia menunjuk ke tembok belakang gua.

"Kita pake obat-obatan ini aja dulu kayaknya…"

"Masih bisa dipake?"

Gua baru sadar, jangan-jangan dah gak bisa dipake lagi… Gua cek obat-obatannya. Gua ciumin satu-satu bau dari setiap obat, cuma ada 2 botol dimana gua gak yakin itu obat atau bukan.

"Ini obat apa bukan sih?", gua menyodorkan 2 botol itu ke Novia, trus Novia ambil 1 botol, membukanya, lalu meminumnya.

"Ini buat mulihin kekuatan jiwa lu, jiwa buat ngendaliin Persona lu.", kata Novia dengan percaya dirinya, seakan-akan dia kena tipu sama tante-tante yang jual jamu langsing di TV.

"Yakin?", gua mengangkat alis gua.

"Seinget gua…", lagi-lagi dia gak yakin, but, well, I can't really blame her. Gua buka botol aneh ini dan meneguknya sampe abis.

"Puahh…! Asin amat!", good for me, keasinannya masih bisa gua kendalikan sampe gua abisin sebotol 'obat pemulih kekuatan jiwa'.

"Jadi, udah siap?", Novia nanya ke gua.

"Demi sebuah kenangan… Gua selalu siap…", gua senyum bentar, trus gua liat Novia terdiam sebentar, lalu senyum ke arah gua sambil matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Come on, jangan nangis disini, please…", kata-kata gua membuat Novia dengan spontan ngelap air matanya.

"Gua gak nangis kok…"

What a lie…

"Yah, terserah lu dah ya… Gua tendang aja apa gimana nih?", gua nunjuk tembok yang katanya dibaliknya ada seseorang yang harus diselamatkan.

"Bentar, nih buat lo…", Novia melempar sebilah pedang.

"Oke, thanks, jadi ini gimana caranya lewat tembok ini?"

"Tendang aja, pakek Persona."

"Ya ampun, itumah lu bilang aja pake Persona…"

Gua-pun menaruh tangan kanan gua di kepala dan memanggil Persona.

"Chaos!"

Lalu gua perintahkan dia buat nendang tembok itu.

BRAK! GUBRAK BRAK BRAAKKK!

Suara bising itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa temboknya runtuh, dan dibalik tembok itu ternyata ada sebuah pemukiman, keadaannya masih seperti di terowongan, tetapi disini banyak goa-goa yang bisa ditinggali, dan ada kayu bakar ditengah-tengah ruang pemukiman ini, seperti untuk api unggun.

"Jadi?", gua tanya ke Novia. Dia terlihat bingung. Lalu dengan sekejap, ia menjadi waspada.

"Kenapa?", gua tanya lagi ke Novia.

"Lihat sekeliling lo.", jawabnya singkat, saking singkatnya gua gak tau buat apa gua harus liat-liat goa-goa yang gak penting ini.

Akhirnya dengan pertimbangan yang benar, gua turutin kata-katanya. Gua menjadi waspada. Lalu tiba-tiba Novia berteriak.

"DIBELAKANG LO!"

Gua dengan spontan ngeluarin pena gua dan melemparnya ke arah belakang gua. Gak mungkin kan gua lempar pedang gua?

CRAK!

Sesosok makhluk hitam berambut putih yang memakai pelindung kepala, serta baju zirah dan jubah ungu berada di belakang gua sedang memegang, atau lebih tepatnya baru saja menghancurkan pena gua. Gua agak-agak aneh melihat pelindung kepalanya, kayaknya pelindung kepala itu ngeluarin aura aneh.

"Siapa tuh?", gua nanya ke Novia. Lalu makhluk aneh itu hilang ditelan kabut berwarna hitam pekat.

"Itu Persona!", Novia cuma teriak-teriak di pinggir, dan iapun melihat-lihat di sekitar lagi.

"Lu bisa lakuin sesuatu gak?", gua udah gak sabar, masa kita harus ngeliat-liat disekitar kita tanpa tau hal yang terjadi?

"Oh, sori, bentar!", iapun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya ke kepalanya.

"Aprhodite! Magic Neutralize!", seru Novia, lalu munculah Aphrodite, sang dewi kecantikan itupun melebarkan kedua tangannya dan munculah serbuk-serbuk berwarna ungu yang berjatuhan di sekitar pemukiman ini. Setelah Aphrodite selesai menaburkan serbuk-serbuk itu, Novia noleh ke gua, dan tiba-tiba menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"WOOO!", suara berat itu muncul dari belakang gua, suara yang penuh nafsu pembunuh, seperti dewa kematian yang ingin menyayat jiwamu, dan gua gak ada waktu untuk berpikir kata-kata bagus lagi dan gua secara spontan merunduk, dan volia! Gua cuma kena injek sepatu besi persona itu.

"Anjrit!", gua spontan mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak itu gara-gara sepatu besi persona itu nendang kepala gua. Lalu gua mencoba berdiri dan dihadapan gua persona itu dah siap nyerang gua lagi setelah dia ngebokongin gua, sialan.

"CHAOS!", gua manggil persona gua buat nahan serangan persona yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Stop, Hades…", tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang kira-kira seumuran ama gua, dari belakang gua. Lalu tiba-tiba persona gak dikenal itu hilang, Chaos-pun gua tarik juga.

"Siapa lu?", gua berbalik ke arah dia, penampilan orang itu seperti bule nyasar ke sekolah gua, rambutnya coklat dan kulitnya putih bening, well, kalo gua liat sih sebelumnya dia gak dimandiin tepung, dan ia memakai seragam yang sama ama kayak punya gua, tapi udah menguning dinodai usia seragam itu, yah, putih, dengan celana biru tua khas anak SMP. Tapi tetep, gua masih pake jaket hitam kebanggaan gua, penting gak sih gua omongin disini?

"Sebelumnya, kenapa lu dateng sama Novia? Harusnya yang nanya ya gua!", dia membentak gua, matanya penuh penderitaan, sepertinya dia kejebak disini.

"Re-Rendy?", Novia dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, menyebut nama orang ini, sepertinya, lalu ia melangkah maju, "RENDY! Maafin gue! Gue gak bisa nyelametin lu!"

Gua melihat kedua orang itu, Novia mendekati orang yang diduga bernama Rendy itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan langkah yang semakin melambat, kata-kata yang baru saja diserukannya seperti tidak akan ada maknanya walaupun ia mengatakannya sambil berlutut dan menangis, mata orang yang diduga bernama Rendy itu menatap Novia, dengan tatapan kosong, giginya saling mengadu di mulutnya, seakan ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan air matanya walaupun kesedihannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Nov, ayo kita cari yang lain, kita tinggalkan orang itu.", gua jadi yakin orang itu namanya Rendy, mulai membuat gua naik darah, wajahnya memancarkan harapan kepada Novia, tapi matanya, gelap, kosong, gua tau, gua gak boleh ngebiarin Novia deket-deket dia.

"Woi! Lu temennya Novia 'kan? Apa masalah lu sampe ngusir gua?", gua cuma bisa ngebentak dia, gua harus liat respon dia, gak boleh tergesa-gesa maen serang.

"Persona-user yang lain selain anggota 'Hell Annihilator' gak bisa dipercaya!", serunya sambil memandang gua tajam.

"Rendy! Dia Ryo! Dia mau bantuin kita!", Novia mencoba menyadarkan orang sinting itu.

"Sekarang TIDAK!", mata Rendy melotot penuh dengan nafsu membunuh ke arah Novia, lalu noleh ke arah gua, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menempelkannya di dahinya.

"Come, Hades!"

Persona full-armornya itu muncul kembali. Lalu Hades menunjukkan telapak tangannya, seakan mengeluarkan suatu sihir yang sangat hebat.

"MUDO!", Rendy tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar disinari oleh nafsu membunuh, serangan apa yang ia lancarkan sebenarnya?

"RYO! RENDY! HENTIKAN!", Novia berteriak sambil meraih Rendy.

Sementara itu badan gua berasa kaku, ada kekuatan yang bener-bener membuat gua gak bisa bergerak. Lalu munculah samar-samar energi berwarna hitam melilit tubuh gua yang udah gak bisa gua gerakin. Teriak-pun sulit.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!", rintihan pelan gua tiba-tiba terdengar lebih besar, semakin besar dan membesar.

WUSSSSHHHH!

Energi hitam itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, Novia yang melihat gua menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari baju Rendy, sedangkan senyuman Rendy semakin lebar, dan semakin buas.

"Hoki banget bisa lolos dari Mudo level tinggi gua…", kata Rendy sambil mengambil sesuatu dari belakang celananya.

Cklik!

Itu adalah Pistol.

Bentar.

ITU PISTOL! OMFGOMFG!

Sori, gua agak overeacting, tapi dia emang bener-bener mau ngebunuh gua.

"BUSET! Anak SMP kayak lu kenapa bawa-bawa pistol segala?", gua langsung nanya tentang hal yang gak beres ini.

"Bukan urusan lo! MATI LO SEKARANG!", Rendy mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah kepala gua.

FUUUUUU….

Oh, siapa saja, apakah ada yang bisa gua lakuin dalam kurang dari 1 detik ini?

Gua mulai bergerak cepat ke arah kiri, dan…

DOR!

Gua selamat dari tembakan pertama itu.

"RENDYYY!", Novia teriak dan mencoba meraih Rendy kembali.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGHENTIKANKU!", Rendy mencoba mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah gua lagi. Gua cuma bisa lari dari arah mulut pistolnya itu, sambil berpikir apa yang bisa gua lakuin buat menghentikan Rendy?

DOR! DOR! DOR!

How lucky! Gua bisa menghindar dari ketiga tembakan itu! Lalu gua menoleh ke depan gua.

SHHIIIII- Ada Persona Rendy, Hades dari depan gua, mencoba menghunuskan pedang ke arah gua. Dengan cepat gua menjatuhkan diri ke sisi kiri Hades, dan menghindar serangan Hades. Di saat gua mau bangun dan menlanjutkan lari gua, gua merasakan sesuatu yang cepat lewat di depan hidung gua.

CRAK!

Suara peluru menancap di tembok goa membuat gua lega untuk beberapa milidetik, dan gua dengan cepat ingin melihat apa yang akan Rendy lakukan. Rendy sudah menetapkan jalan peluru dalam pistolnya sambil senyum lebar, yaitu ke kepala gua, gua pun langsung mundur sebelum kepala gua mengeluarkan cairan merah kental itu.

Tetapi sepertinya gua kurang pintar untuk berpikir, gua sekarang bakal jadi sasaran tebasan pedang Hades yang ternyata tadi sudah mengira gua bakal mundur, dan sekarang dia mengangkat pedang ke arah gua.

Gua dengan segera mengangkat tangan kanan gua dan menempelkannya ke kepala gua.

"PERSONA!"

Chaos menghadang pedang sang Hades dengan baik dan benar. Gua perintahkan dia untuk sebisa mungkin menyingkirkannya, sebelum dia nyoba nembak ke arah gua, sangat berbahaya bila terjadi, gua harus mendapatkan pandangan karena saat ini Rendy ada dibalik Hades yang sedang dihadang. Tetapi sepertinya Hades memang kuat sekali, Chaos hanya bisa menahan serangannya, tidak dapat menjauhkannya.

"HAHAHAHA!", tawa dingin Rendy menggelegar di telinga gua, menandakan gua ada dalam bahaya, gua harus menyelesaikan urusan Hades, sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencabut nyawa gua kapan saja.

"RENDY! JANGAAN!", teriakan Novia ikut menggetarkan gendang telinga gua, tetapi harapan muncul ketika setelah teriakannya, terdengar sesuatu jatuh.

Gua yakin yang jatuh adalah Pistolnya. Oh, great chance!

Gua pun berlari ke arah kanan dan berhasil melihat Rendy…. Yang akan melemparkan sebuah pisau lipat ke arah gua.

"Shit!", gua berhenti dengan segera sebelum pisau itu terkubur dalam raga ini.

WUUUSH! CTEK!

Pisau itu meluncur tepat di depan mata gua hari ini bener-bener gua terlalu hoki. Oh, suhu, mungkin aku skeptis kepadamu. Tetapi hari ini memang keberuntunganku! Harusnya gua jualan sendal di depan sekolah, siapa tau dapet penghasilan.

Anyway, setelah melihat situasi dimana Rendy benar-benar kehilangan pistolnya, kakinya ditahan oleh Novia, gua lansung tarik Chaos dan memanggilnya lagi dalam Arcana Temperance.

"GARU!", gua memberikan perintah untuk menyerang Hades dengan serangan angin itu.

Dengan seketika Hades-pun melayang karena serangan Garu itu.

"UGGHH!", Rendy sontak merintih kesakitan karena menerima rasa sakit dari Hades.

"SIALAN!", kutukan keluar dari mulut Rendy, karena itu, ku berikan serangan angin tanpa henti kepada Hades.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Gua tetap menyiksanya sampai ia terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Maksud gua, gak bisa melawan lagi, okay?

"Ukh…", Rendy akhirnya terbaring lemah, ia belum mati, belum, tetapi ia akhirnya menyerah, karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain itu.

"Udah kan?", gua ngos-ngosan, walaupun cuma modal pikiran doang, tapi lumayan menguras tenaga juga, apalagi gua ditembakin dari tadi, hokinya gua, gak ada satupun dari peluru itu yang bersarang di badan gua, lucky me… lucky me…

"Ayo Rendy, kita pulang…", mata Novia berkaca-kaca, ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Rendy.

"Kita rangkul aja, Nov.", gua menghampiri Novia dan Rendy. Lalu menarik Rendy untuk berdiri dan merangkulnya.

"Sori ya bro buat yang tadi…", entah ada angin apa gua bisa bilang begitu kepada orang yang baru aja pengen menindik gua dengan besi berdiameter sekitar 1 cm itu.

"Tch… Udahlah…!", tampaknya ia masih kesal, well, kesel kenapa yah? Gagal nindik gua apa akhirnya dia berteman ama gua, orang yang baru saja ia benci setengah hidup. Well, emang susah sih, berteman dengan orang yang lu gak suka, butuh waktu.

"Ayolah, masuk ke portal, gua udah capek…", keluh gua.

"Noh, portalnya, ayo lu yang bener jalannya…", kata Novia.

Dan akhirnya kamipun kembali ke Dunia Nyata.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

**Aurellius Ryo**

**Persona : Chaos**

**Level: 12**

**Skill:**

**The Fool (0)**

**(Sama, Liat aja di Chapter 1)**

**The Magician (I)**

**- Agi (Weak Fire Attack)**

**The Lovers (VI)**

**- Marin Karin (Cast charm to 1 Enemy, cause the target to act on caster's side)**

**Temperance (XIV)**

**- Bufu (Weak Ice Attack)**

**- Garu (Weak Wind Attack)**

**- Dia (Slight Healing – 1 target)**

* * *

><p><strong>Novia Venasya<strong>

**Persona: Aphrodite**

**Level: 10**

**Arcana: Lovers**

**Skill:**

**- Magic Neutralize (Cancel all Magical buffs and effect)**

**- Healing (Heal 1 or more targets, depends on the damage, can be controlled)**

**- Analize (Analize the properties of enemy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rendy Putro<strong>

**Persona: Hades**

**Level: 15**

**Arcana: Moon**

**Skill:**

**- Helm of Darkness (Hades can become Invisible temporarily)  
><strong>

**- Cleave (Weak Slash Attack)**

**- Mudo (Low chance to instant kill with dark element)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi mampir buat baca fanfic bobrok saya ini.<strong>

**See ya at [Chapter 5]  
><strong>


	5. Psychology  Maze

**Oh damn baru niat ngeupdate fanfic, sori yah kalo agak telat lagi updatenya... (emang ada yang baca? xD )  
><strong>

**Okay, tanpa basa basi, here it is... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Warning!** Agak-agak porno diawal, CUMA DIAWAL! SUMPAH! Kecuali anda bilang hidung Igor itu sangat vulgar, porno, dan tabu untuk diomongin... xD

***UPDATE: Sabtu 12 Mei 2012 - Kesalahan penulisan nama karakter di akhir cerita, thanks to Visforever4Vendetta udah ngasih tau lewat FB.*****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimah:<strong> Kalo ada yang bilang bahwa saya yang punya Persona dan lainnya, mungkin orang itu kena sekte :P okeh, Persona dengan segala konsep didalamnya dan beserta Igor dan hidung panjangnya itu milik Atlus, saya hanya punya cerita ini, dan puisi indah tentang hidung Igor ini, ups...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Psychology - Maze**

"Ryo…", bisikan lembut itu memacu detak jantungku.

"Ryo, aku ingin selamanya disampingmu…", kalimat itu bagaikan ekstasi, ia keluar dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat indah.

"Novia…", ya, dia ada disampingku saat ini.

Somehow, kami berdua sepertinya tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room, anak muda."

SIALAN!

Tiba-tiba mimpi tentang diriku dan Novia sedang bermesraan dihancurkan dan diremukkan menjadi muka Igor. Well, kenapa gua tadi ngimpiin Novia yah?

"Khukhukhu… Apakah aku membangunkanmu dari mimpimu? Maafkan aku, aku harus memanggilmu kesini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kudemonstrasikan kepadamu.", Igor dengan tampang tak berdosa karena telah menghancurkan mimpiku… Bukan hanya menghancurkan, menusuk, merusak, menyayat-nyayat, memukul-mukul mimpiku, dan semuanya dilakukan dengan hidung panjangnya!

"Jadi akong mau mendemonstrasikan apa?", tanya gua masih dengan emosi yang cukup membara, karena ia telah… ah, sudahlah…

"Aku akan mendemonstrasikan bagaimana caranya menata kemampuan Personamu.", Igor mengangkat tangannya seperti mengadah dan munculah sebuah kartu. Lalu ia perlihatkan, kartu itu bergambar Chaos, persona gua.

"Karena kau sudah meningkatkan kemampuan Personamu, maka kita akan menambahkan kemampuan Personamu, aku hanya akan demonstrasikan untuk Arcana The Fool.", ujar Igor. Sementara gua cuma bisa ngangguk doang.

Ia meletakkan kartu bergambar Chaos di meja dan tiba-tiba kartu itu bersinar. Lalu muncul beberapa kartu melayang diatas kartu Chaos, masing-masing kartu itu memiliki gambar yang berbeda, walaupun gua tidak pernah melihatnya, tetapi entah bagaimana gua bisa tau apa arti dibalik semua kartu-kartu itu.

"Kartu-kartu yang melayang ini adalah kartu yang berisi kemampuan yang bisa kau tambahkan kepada Chaos Arcana Fool, cara memilihnya tidak sembarangan, karena ini juga tergantung pikiranmu sendiri.", lanjut Igor.

"Sekarang, ada baiknya kau menenangkan dirimu.", Igor menatap gua dengan tatapan tenang, seakan matanya juga ikut berbicara.

"Sudah…", ya, gua udah tenang.

"Niatkan apa yang akan kau butuhkan, apa yang kurang dari Personamu, apa yang ingin kau tambahkan dari Personamu. Tetapi jangan bingung.", ujar Igor.

Well, sekarang memang gua tenang, tapi kalo ditanyain tentang hal itu, gua gak tau pasti, sial, pikiran gua jadi berantakan.

"Ah…", gua kaget, kartu-kartu itu tiba-tiba berputar-putar.

"Ah, sepertinya kau bingung nak…", Igor menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba setelah berputar-putar sangat kencang, kartu-kartu itu meledak menjadi cahaya biru dan menghilang, menyisakan 1 kartu yang masih utuh dan masih melayang, kartu itu bergambar sebuah mata milik sebuah makhluk hitam berbentuk bulat tetapi tidak beraturan, seperti bakteri.

"Ah, berubah bentuk?", gua menebak arti kartu itu.

"Ah, nak, sepertinya kau tidak bingung, percayalah padaku, kemampuan baru personamu ini akan berguna.", sepertinya Igor kaget, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget, such a poker face, atau mungkin keriputnya sudah merampas jauh ekspresi-ekspresinya? Hahaha…

Lalu kartu itu menyatu dengan kartu Chaos dan kartu Chaos menghilang.

"Oke, anak muda, aku tidak bisa menahanmu disini lebih lama, silahkan melanjutkan mimpi indahmu.", ah, semoga kata-kata Igor itu benar, gua menarik nafas dalam-dalam…

Dan gua terbangun.

"OH DAMN IGOR! FUKK TO YOU AND YOUR ABNORMAL NOSE!", gua mengutuknya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

* * *

><p>Hari ini gua masuk sekolah lagi, setelah kemaren hampir gak bisa pulang gara-gara balik dah sore, dan hampir dikunciin, gara-gara ke 'Neraka' lah. Lagipula berkat ada alibi si Rendy ketemu lagi setelah sekitar 2 minggu ilang, di sekolah, well, agak abnormal juga sih bagi mereka, well, karena alibi itu kita bisa pulang dan Rendy dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kenapa gua jadi agak-agak terseok-seok yah pikiran gue? Apa gara-gara idung sialan itu? Tapi kalo nginget-nginget itu lagi, gua jadi pengen berlutut dan menangis.<p>

Gua jadi mikir, apa ntar gua bakal ditanyain polisi tentang Rendy? Apakah gua harus menuduh Igor gara-gara gua jadi galau, shit, bener-bener gua gak bisa maafin tuh akong.

Tapi gila juga ye kalo gua dipanggil polisi gara-gara kemaren, gua ama Novia mau ngomong apa? Eh, bentar, pede banget gua bakal dipanggil berdua, ya iya juga sih, jangan dikait-kaitin deh, ARGH HATIKU HANCUR…

Tenanglah kawan, gua punya Velvet Key, gua bisa masuk dan menghajarnya kapan aja.

Dan sekarang, gua sendiri nyasar pas mau jalan ke sekolah, dan gua liat jam di sebuah warung.

"Anjrit, 10 menit lagi bel.", sontak gua lari ke jalan yang benar.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya gua sampe ke sekolah dengan selamat dan tepat waktu, gua-pun langsung duduk di kursi gua.<p>

"Yo, Chaos…", gua kaget setengah mampus, siapa yang tau tentang Persona? Gua pun langsung noleh ke arah suara itu datang.

"Lho? Rendy?", mata gua terbelalak untuk beberapa saat, "Lu kaga di rumah sakit?"

"Hmph, buat gua istirahat semaleman udah cukup, lagian juga gua udah ketinggalan pelajaran…", okeh, tentang ketinggalan pelajaran itu cukup membuat tangan gua secara otomatis bergerak menutupi muka gua. Perasaan dia baru ketinggalan 4 hari pertama masuk sekolah, hari-hari guru cuma masuk, ngebacot, pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa lu duduk di sebelah gua?", gua memicingkan mata gua saat bertanya kepada Rendy.

"Salah ya? Lagian 'kan lebih enak kalo gua duduk sebelahan ama orang yang gua kenal?", kata-kata yang keluar dari Rendy boleh anda bilang suatu kebohongan, atau suatu kesalahan, kalo gua bisa ralat dialognya, gua tambahin dibelakangnya '… dari acara pembantaian oleh Persona dan tuannya di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai neraka.'

"Oke, tapi kita 'kan baru ketemu kemaren dan, well… first impression yang parah kalo gua bilang…", gua mencoba menyadarkan dia, siapa tau abis gua hajar dia pake angin sepoi-sepoi dia malah ngefly gaje.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu sensitif, Ryo, ayolah, masa gua harus minta maaf gara-gara percobaan pembunuhan kemaren?", asem, nih orang emang ngefly kayaknya, entah dia lagi sok-sok-an,tapi keliatannya sih dia santai, gak ada dendam sama sekali, gua ragu sih apa bener orang kayak begini ada? Kayaknya enak banget melupakan luka-luka yang lu dapet pas berantem, mending cuma macem tarik-tarikan seragam ato dasi, ato sekedar mukul pake buku, nonjok-nonjok muka, ini DIA NEMBAK PAKE PISTOL, MELEMPAR PISAU LIPAT, DAN PERSONANYA MENEBAS DENGAN PEDANG SUNGGUHAN.

"Lu kayaknya masih curiga ama gua? Tenang aja, kita bisa bangun Hell Annihilator kembali bersama…", senyum Rendy, tetapi wajahnya bukan menunjukkan 'mohon kerja samanya' tapi 'entar ribut lagi yok!', well, gak tau deh, tapi kalo dengan analisa cepat gua, dia gak bohong kalo mau kerja sama, lagipula dia gak menutupi ekspresi pembunuhnya itu.

"Okeh…", gua pun membalasnya matanya dengan tajam pula, sepertinya gua punya saingan berat disini.

**Now you can access Power "The Moon"**

Whatevah… Fukkah…

* * *

><p>Ternyata si Rendy omong doang, dia pulang pas abis pelajaran ke 3, sebelum istirahat pertama, kirain dia bakal full sekolah, ternyata emang kondisinya belum stabil, eat that, Hades.<p>

Pas istirahat kedua, si Novia nyamperin gua di kelas gua.

"Si Rendy mana?", dia nanya gua setelah melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Rendy. Okeh, tadi gua mau bilang 'DIA BUKAN IGOR!' tapi memikirkan Igor aja udah membuat gua kepikiran tentang mimpi gua sama orang yang ada di hadapan gua, oh shi-.

"Dia tadi pulang pas istirahat pertama.", gua jawab dengan santai.

"Lu gak diapa-apain kan?", Novia tanya gua lagi, kayaknya emang dia khawatirin gua, ya paling nggak gua bisa seneng dia perhatian ama gua, well, gitu deh.

"Kagak, emang kenapa sih?", tanya gua sambil meletakkan tangan gua untuk nopang dagu gua dan menatap Novia.

"Nggak apa-apa, nanya doang, lagian Rendy kan suka cari masalah…", jawab Novia sambil melarikan diri dari tatapan gua.

Seriously, is she…?

Ah bodo amat…

"Ngomong-ngomong ntar lu bisa temenin gua? Sebenernya sih gua mau pergi sama Rendy, tapi kayaknya gua harus pergi ama lu aja deh…", kata Novia, well, hati saya sedang berbunga loh, lebih mending daripada tadi pagi, gua tadi bawaannya cuma bisa bilang 'fuuu-' ato 'oh shi-'.

I'm glad I can be so precious to her, ah, pede amat gua.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah<p>

Hari ini kita gak bakal ke 'Neraka', gila aja, kemaren rasanya udah stress untung aja bisa sekolah hari ini, lagian besok Sabtu, jadi bisa tidur seharian.

Seperti ajakan Novia tadi, gua sekarang ikutin dia ke belakang sekolah, lalu ia berhenti di depan sebuah padang rumput yang membatasi Sekolah dengan sebuah Gereja yang tidak jauh dari sini, Novia melihat gereja itu baik-baik, seperti ia sedang menghitung burung yang sedang bertengger di atas atap Gereja.

Lalu ia berjalan kedepan, gua pun mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti, lalu melihat ke sebelah kanan dan kiri, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan ke arah kiri.

Gua sebenernya pengen nanya kita mau ngapain, tapi setelah gua pertimbangkan ekspresinya yang seperti orang kebingungan, maka gua rundungkan niat itu, salah-salah gua bisa dibentak-bentak, well, siapa sih yang suka dibentak-bentak?

Lalu Novia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memeriksa tanahnya, dan gua pun terkejut karena ternyata dibalik tumpukan tanah coklat tersebut ada sebuah pintu masuk di bawah. Novia langsung membuka pintu itu dan memeriksa isinya.

"Ayo masuk…", ajaknya.

Gua pun masuk ke dalem, menuruni tangga kayu yang masih kuat, di dalem gelap banget, dan akhirnya terang karena Novia nyalain lampu emergency yang sengaja ditaruh diatas meja di ruangan bawah tanah ini sebagai penerangan.

Ruangan ini cukup kecil, ada 6 kursi yang mengelilingi meja yang ada lampu emergency-nya itu. Tidak banyak yang yang bisa dilihat, kecuali kertas-kertas ulangan yang sudah lecek, catatan-catatan yang kayaknya penting, dan persenjataan di ujung ruangan.

"Ini markas kita, markas Hell Annihilator…", ucap Novia lemah, "Mungkin gua bisa nginget-nginget dikit tentang Hell Annihilator, apa gua harus ngobrol sama Rendy? Kayaknya dia masih inget…".

Novia pun mau mematikan lampu emergency, tapi gua hentikan dia.

"Udah capek masuk kesini, kenapa gak nyantai aja dulu, gua juga pengen kenal sama temen-temen lu.", gua langsung ambil kursi dan duduk.

Gua ambil tumpukan kertas ulangan yang udah lecek itu, nilainya gak ada yang bener, 40, 54, 37, dll. Total Idiot? Ah, bodo, keknya ybs (yang bersalah) emang sembunyiin kertas ulangannya disini, gua mengalihkan pandangan gua ke kolom nama di kertas-kertas itu.

"Riiga Waktara…", gua menggumamkan nama di kertas itu, tiba-tiba Novia terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Ri-Riiga?", Novia masih terkejut, mungkin dia teringat sesuatu, atau seseorang.

"Lu tau dia? Siapa dia?", tanya gua.

"Pemimpin Hell Annihilator, dia anak kelas 9, sekarang harusnya dia udah SMA, selain itu… Ugh, gua lupa…", jawab Novia sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

"Oke…", gua cuma ngangguk dan mulai memungut catatan-catatan yang ada di atas meja.

"Serangan 'Judecca'…", gua menggumamkan judul catatan tersebut.

"Ju- Apa?", Novia menoleh ke arah gua.

"Judecca", ulang gua, "Kenapa? Keinget sesuatu?".

"Judecca… Salah satu Shadow yang bisa keluar dari 'Hell'. Dulu kita pernah ketemu, tapi gak bisa ngalahin, Riiga bilang dia terlalu kuat, pantes aja bisa keluar.", kata Novia.

"Jadi sekarang masih ada di sini?", tanya gua.

"Gak tau juga, kalo-pun ada, seinget gua dia gak bisa jauh-jauh dari sekolah."

"Apa ada Shadow lain selain Judecca yang keluar dari 'Hell'?"

"Ada satu lagi, Maya, ia dikalahkan oleh Riiga setelah pertarungan sengit antara mereka berdua."

"Oh gitu, trus gimana dong si Judecca ini?"

"Kita terlalu sibuk ama 'Hell'-nya, padahal pas kita ngelawan dia, dia udah disebut 'Who Defies the Law' ato 'Malformed One', dan tau sendiri, mungkin dia bisa ngacau di Bumi? Mungkin setelah kita kabur dari Judecca, saat itulah gua mulai lupa ingatan, apa ini ada apa-apanya sama Judecca?", Novia terdengar kebingungan, ia seperti menengok ke segala arah saat berbicara, tidak tau fokus kemana.

"Oke… Oke… Gua ngerti, kita harus kerja cepat kalo gitu.", kata gua sambil membalikkan kertas yang gua pegang, lalu gua teringat sesuatu.

"Bentar, siapa yang nyebut 'Judecca' sebagai 'Who Defies the Law' ato 'Malformed One'?", tanya gua dengan penasaran.

"Kayaknya Riiga deh…", Novia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga kayu itu, "Yuk naik lagi, gua masih capek gara-gara kemaren… Oiya, matiin lampu emergency-nya ya."

"Oke…", jari gua menyentuh power switch di lampu emergency itu, lalu berjalan menuju cahaya dari luar ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Kami-pun keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu, dan berjalan ke arah sekolah, sudah jam setengah 3, walaupun kegiatan ekstrakurikuler belum berjalan, tapi masih lumayan rame, banyak yang masih nongkrong di pinggir lapangan.

"Jadi, apa yang lo dapet abis ke markas?", tanya gua untuk memecah keheningan.

Novia menyipitkan matanya dan merenggangkan tangannya, "Masalah lain…".

"Wow, kok kayaknya elu sendiri gak terlalu khawatirin temen-temen lu sendiri, masalah lainnya itu 'Judecca' ya?", gua menebak perasaannya.

"Jelas gua khawatir, ya tapi, gimana yah, pokoknya gua khawatir!", Novia memalingkan mukanya, dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Gua cuma bisa senyum, dan menepuk punggung putihnya (menurut mimpi gua) yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih itu (dan sebuah kaus dalam dan tali yang gua gak tau warnanya apa, well, y'know).

"Woi!", Novia merespon tepukan punggung gua.

"Santai-santai…", kedua tangan gua mengisyaratkan dia untuk berhenti dan tenang sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

"Huh…", Novia memalingkan mukanya lagi, yah, pasti orang bakal bilang dia itu menggemaskan sekali, yaaaah, memang. HAHAHA…

"Jadi, sebenernya lu gak khawatir 'kan?", gua mencoba memastikan situasi, daripada kita berbohong, kayak dokter aja, kalo si pasien bohong, maka dokter tidak akan tau gejala / penyakit yang dialami pasien.

"Ya… sebenernya gua ragu, gua khawatir ato nggak, soalnya , umm, mungkin ada fakta di neraka yang secara gak sadar gua tau…", Novia terlihat murung, dan gua menghembuskan nafas gua.

"Ya baguslah kalo lu bisa jujur…", gua tersenyum lagi

**Your bond of The Lovers has been strengthened. Persona level increased.**

"Jadi, lu mau pulang?", gua buru-buru tanya dia.

"Nggak, gua mau ke rumahnya Rendy, mau ngobrol.", jawabnya.

"Hee? Lu tau rumahnya dimana dia?", gua sedikit terkejut.

Dia mengangkat handphonenya.

"Tinggal tanya…", jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Lu gak ngeganggu dia?"

"Semoga…", lagi-lagi dia menjawabnya dengan ringan.

Lalu guapun bersedia untuk ikut ke rumah Rendy.

* * *

><p>Rumah Rendy.<p>

Rumahnya cukup besar, tetapi halamannya kecil, di depan rumahnya hanya ada tempat parkir dan dijaga 24 jam oleh sebuah pagar putih. Warna rumah itu putih juga sih, sedikit mencolok menurut gua, kamipun masuk dari pintu yang menurut gua juga terlalu tinggi, gua curiga dia melihara Megantropus, dan di dalam rumah cuma ada Rendy sama pembantunya.

Di dalem rumah itu, ada sebuah kabinet yang isinya senjata, shotgun, dan disampingnya ada sebuah foto seseorang berpakaian polisi.

"Yup, bapak gua Polisi…", Rendy tiba-tiba ngomong dan muncul dari ruangan lain ke ruang tamu, ruangan pertama yang kita masuki di rumah ini.

"Emm, tau aja lu gua lagi mikir itu, jadi ini kenapa…", gua gak mau pembantunya denger dia punya persona kan? This is exclusive disscusion.

"Yah, somehow gua boleh bawa pistol dengan peluru-pelurunya, that's all, gua gak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut.", Rendy dengan gaya gak enaknya itu, menjelaskan hal yang tidak akan bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmuwan manapun, kecuali ilmuwan itu anak dari seorang polisi…

"Jadi, mau apa kalian kesini?", tanya Rendy dengan melipatkan tangannya.

"Ngobrol.", kata gua dengan tegas, dan guapun merasa diterima disini maka gua langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Hoo, ternyata kau adalah tamu yang tidak tau sopan santun…", Rendy memicingkan matanya ke arah gua.

"Udahlah, Novia pengen ngobrol ama lu, gak usah ngomongin tentang gua gak sopan ato apalah…", gua dengan cepat mengalihkan topik.

"Oke, ayo duduk…", Rendy mempersilahkan Novia buat duduk, sebenernya ajakan sih, "Jadi mau ngobrolin apa sebenernya?".

"Jadi, situasinya sekarang adalah gua lupa ingatan tentang Hell Annihilator dan tentang Riiga…", sesaat setelah Novia bilang kata-kata itu, Rendy sedikit terkejut, dan sekarang ia mendekatkan pandangannya kepada Novia.

"Jujur aja, gua baru inget Hell Annihilator dan Persona gua, Hades, sekitar… 7 jam sebelum lu berdua dateng.", ujar Rendy yang kata-katanya berhasil membuat mulut gua menganga, "…dan jujur aja nih, gua baru keinget tentang Riiga sekarang!"

Situasi semakin menegang disini, ketidak-jelasan ini semakin meningkat ke level yang lebih parah.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong lupa ingatan, mungkin gua juga lupa ingatan, dan gua baru keinget…", Rendy menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Bukannya salah satu kekuatan Persona lu itu Memory Manipulation?".

DEG!

What a plot-twist! Kekuatan Memory Manipulation? Are you kidding me? Itu berarti jawaban atas semua kejadian-kejadian di 666 adalah random, dan itu berarti lu gak bisa menerima testimoni yang hanya berupa 'ingatan', bukan tidak mungkin kalo orang-orang di depan gua ini adalah musuh gua.

"Oh ya, kalo inget-inget tentang Riiga juga, gua punya pertanyaan yang agak personal sih…", Rendy sekali lagi menarik nafas, dan detak jantung gua sekarang semakin menyakiti dada gua, "Lo tuh pacaran ama Riiga?"

The Fak…

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okeh, sekian aja dulu apdetnya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi mampir untuk baca, jika ada kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan, dibawah ada tombol Review :))<br>**

**Oh iya, terimakasih bagi yang udah review, dan bagi yang nanya, dan gak gua jawab, berarti itu pertanyaan yang sudah (jelas-jelas) ada jawabannya atau jawabannya itu SPOILER cerita, jadi mohon jangan gigit saya...  
><strong>

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya  
><strong>


	6. GENIUS

***Update 16 Juni 2012: "Ryo, minggu jam 12 siang kumpul di cafe di Square, urgent!" jadi "Ryo, sabtu jam 12 siang kumpul di cafe di Square, urgent!"**

Well, akhirnya gua update juga, mungkin masih dibilang 'lama' yah, maaf ya kalo lama, jadi sekarang biar gak lumutan fanfic ini, gua potong words tiap chapter jadi setengah, biasanya gua lebih dari 2000 per chapter, gua turunin jadi 1000 aja, biar cepet dan gak gua ignore lama-lama.

Well, enjoy my fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Konsep Persona 3 berserta tokoh-tokohnya punya Atlus, cerita kampret ini punya saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**GENIUS**

Kebimbangan muncul di diri gua, apakah gua harus percaya kepada mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua adalah musuh gua? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau ternyata GUA adalah musuh terbesar segala umat manusia? I'ts like I'm the No-Memory King.

Setelah keterkejutan gua dan 2 orang itu, gua udah gak berani lagi menginjakan kaki dimana-mana lagi. Langkah kaki gua udah fix arahnya, yaitu ke rumah gua sendiri. There's no one I can believe anymore. Jelas sekali itu menimbulkan kebingungan bagi kedua orang yang tadi menjadi teman ngobrol gua. Mereka nanya kenapa gua pulang, bahkan Novia seperti agak kecewa, dan gua-pun lebih kecewa terhadap diri gua sendiri, apakah gua takut?

Gua dulu pernah berandai-andai, bagaimana rasanya hidup penuh dengan keajaiban, sihir, dan fantasi. Tetapi gua gak pernah berandai-andai tentang konsekuensinya, bagaimana rasanya hidup penuh dengan kekuatan hitam, kutukan, dan praktik sihir jahat yang akan memberikan warna gelap dalam hidupmu.

Tetapi setiap ada yang negatif, selalu ada semangat untuk melawannya, gua bertanya-tanya, apakah bisa ada semangat yang bisa membuat gua bangkit? Apakah semua fantasi orang-orang dalam cerita-cerita fiksi itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan besar? Apakah cerita-cerita itu adalah suatu 'ejekan' kepada umat manusia?

Gua sampe di rumah, rasa capek yang sudah numpuk dari kemarin baru terasa saat pikiran gua-pun down. Sampe-sampe gua gak liat mak gua lagi duduk nungguin gua yang baru pulang jam setengah 5.

"Kamu kemana aja…", mak gua berhenti sejenak, menatap ekspresinya, terus lanjut, "...Ryo?".

Gua tau dari cara ngomongnya, dia melakukan 'analisa cepat' tentang ekspresi dan perasaan gua, kalo gua agak ceria, pasti dia manggil gua dengan sebutan 'gondrong'.

"Tadi ke rumah temen doang…", gua meletakkan tas gua diatas kursi depan meja makan.

"Ada masalah apa?"

As I expected from my mom, dia selalu bisa melihat kegelisahan gua, walaupun gua gak mau memperlihatkannya.

"Masalah… ya gitu deh…", kebingungan melanda gua, nggak mungkin kan gua ngomongin tentang Persona, Shadow, dan 'Neraka'? Entar pasti gua dikira masuk sekte.

"Cerita ajalah sama ibu…"

"Hmph, gak mau ah…"

"Lho? Kenapa?", mak gua mulai menatap mata gua lebih dalam, seakan dia bisa menggali setiap informasi yang melintas di pikiran gua, entah kenapa yah, padahal dia cuma ibu rumah tangga biasa, setelah kepergian bapak gua, yah, udah lama gak gua inget-inget lagi kejadian itu, sekarang mak gua lagi nyari-nyari kerja, kami hidup cuma dengan tabungan dan belas kasih sanak saudara.

"Kamu gak percaya sama ibu?", mak gua mulai membaca kegelisahan gua lebih dalam lagi.

"Hmph…"

Gua menghembuskan nafas, bingung mau ngomong apa kepada mak gua yang dari tadi berasa interogasi gua, akhirnya gua pengen terbuka sedikit.

"Gimana sih cara ibu tau orang itu bohong, bisa dipercaya, perasaan mereka?"

"Lho, kamu sendiri kenapa akhirnya mau terbuka sama ibu?"

Wow.

Ngena di hati, selalu, dan akhirnya gua duduk di depan dia dan mencoba ngobrol lebih jauh dengannya.

"Gak tau, tiba-tiba ada yang ngasih tau aja buat ngomong…", jawab gua dengan jujur walaupun absurd.

"Nah, cobalah mulai mempercayai sesuatu yang ngasih tau kamu itu, orang dapat bertahan hidup karena sesuatu yang setiap saat memberikanmu petunjuk, secara sadar dan nggak sadar, setiap hari orang-orang kebingungan akan petunjuk itu sendiri, banyak orang yang rancu dengan petunjuk itu dengan logika dan pemikiran mereka sendiri, mereka sih ngakunya begitu, tetapi ibu beri tau…", mak gua pengen menyelesaikan kalimat dengan anggun, "**Semua perhitungan** dalam otakmu, itulah andalanmu. Intinya **Percaya terhadap Intuisimu**, banyak orang yang memang bisa membaca orang langsung pada saat mereka berkomunikasi, tetapi ada juga yang perlu melihat orang lain bekerja dan melakukan sesuatu, jika ada keraguan dalam hatimu, maka camkan bahwa kamu ingin tau."

Dalam sejenak, otak gua memang bengong, tetapi wajah, gua buat senyuman, sambil geleng-geleng sedikit.

"Makasih bu…", akhirnya gua mengerti apa yang harus gua lakukan, it's a bond that make people trust each other.

**Hermit Arcana has Reached it's Maximum Level.**

It's a real bonds afterall…

"Jadi, entar mau makan apa?", tanya mak gua.

"Nasi uduk lagi aja…", jawab gua dengan santai.

"Ah, bosen, yaudah, entar makan pizza yuk, entar ke ATM dulu aja…", perkataan mak gua membuat gua membuka mulut dengan lebar, hey, sadar dong, lo pengangguran, oops, random thought…

"Ibu kan udah dapet gaji dari freelance…", kata mak gua lagi, dan sekali lagi, ia membuat gua kagum, dia emang udah kerja keras banget buat nyari kerja, dan akhirnya dia kerja freelance aja dulu di internet, programming, dan lainnya, dia sama sekali gak terlihat stress gara-gara ditinggal bapak gua. Nothing can describe her amazing role.

"Yaudah, mau jalan kapan?", tanya gua kepada mak gua yang udah nyombongin gajinya.

"Kamu mandi dulu sono!", mak gua kembali ceria, dan gua langsung ambil handuk, udah sekitar 2 bulan gak makan pizza, semangat sedikit boleh kan? Hahaha.

* * *

><p>Gua kenyang makan pizza, dan akhirnya gua balik ke rumah biar cepet-cepet tidur, sebelum tidur, gua nyoba buka laptop bentar, udah 2 minggu gua gak internetan, dan gua mau ngecek social networking gua.<p>

Disana banyak message dari Adrian, dari minggu lalu yang belom gua bales, gua emang keren.

Gua pun melihat status-status Adrian yang lagi ngegalau malam sabtu, kayak "Apa yang terjadi, bila orang lain lebih mencintai diriku, daripada dirimu, yang aku cintai?", atau "Dasar, kau memang penipu, membiarkanku melewati semua ini, tetapi apa balasmu?". Gua cuma bisa memalingkan muka dan bilang "Ini bukan temen gue… INI BUKAN TEMEN GUEE! OH PLEASEEE! JANGAN BILANG GUA TEMENAN AMA DIA!".

Karena iseng gua komentarin aja satu-satu "Oi, lonely sekali kau!", dan "Lo emang pantes ditipu njing". Bodo amat dah, kan gua cuma bercanda, dia juga sering becanda kok, pasti dia bakal bales dengan 'mode galau' juga, misalnya "Dasar, kamu memang tidak mengerti aku!" ato "Pergi kamu, jangan kau ganggu hidupku lagi…".

Ngapain yah gua ngurusin retard begini… Yaudahlah, biar dia seneng, gua ladenin aja.

Gua pun menutup laptop gua, dan segera tidur.

* * *

><p>"Ini mimpi"<p>

Gumam gua saat tiba-tiba gua ada di sebuah ruangan putih dan dihadapan gua ada seorang remaja berambut biru terbaring disebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Betul, ini Rumah Sakit.

Gua gak bisa bergerak, gua berasa melayang. Sekarang gua hanya terdiam melihat ini semua, dan tiba-tiba waktu semakin cepat berjalan, ditandai dengan langit di luar jendela yang berubah-ubah, siang, sore, malam, pagi, siang, sore, malam, semakin cepat, dan akhirnya gua terbangun oleh suara handphone gua.

Gua ngecek apakah gua masih mimpi ato nggak, dan ternyata nggak, lalu gua langsung ambil handphone gua yang berdering diatas meja samping kiri gua.

Ada SMS dari Novia, dan gua ngecek jam, jam 1 pagi.

Wut teh hell, dia kesepian ampe sms gua subuh begini? Jangan isinya "Yang, aku nggak bisa bobo…"

Sial, sekarang galau dan fantasi Adrian nular ke gua, guapun segera membuka SMS itu.

"Ryo, sabtu jam 12 siang kumpul di cafe di Square, urgent!"

Gua gak kecewa, GUA NGGAK KECEWA, SUER! Oke, mungkin ini ada hubungannya ama Shadow, karena gua capek mikir, gua langsung taruh handphone gua di meja lagi, terus menabrakkan kepala gua di bantal gua.

* * *

><p>Pukul 6 pagi, gua dikejutkan lagi dengan SMS Novia.<p>

"RYO! Cepet ke Square sekarang! Gua tunggu! Ada serangan Shadow!"

ANJRIT!

Darn you shadow!

I'll humiliate you… IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

Quote yang keren…

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini gak bohong, beneran Bersambung, kan tadi udah dibilang kalo dipendekin.<strong><br>**

Well, mungkin banyak yang bakal bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba Social Link Ibunya Ryo langsung level max, jawaban gua yah seperti yang Ryo katakan, "It's a real bonds, afterall" Inilah yang akan terjadi bila Persona 3 dan 4 bersetting di lingkungan yang sang protagonis sudah tau betul dan dia berada di tengah keluarga kecilnya sendiri... Yeah, just random thoughts, pengen bikin trobosan malah jadi absurd gini, hahaha, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed being surrounded by mosquito during writing, lol.

NEXT CHAPTER: **Square is Under Siege**

Kritik, saran, pujian, makian, flame, saya terima di Review.


	7. Square is Under Siege

**Update kali ini cepet yah... tumben lagi niat-niatnya bikin fanfic, okay, here it is Chapter 7  
><strong>

**WARNING: **Banyak meme yang akan tertulis disini, yah, yaudah sih yee... dan kali ini kayaknya tulisan gua makin gaje jadi mohon maklum :D

**Bales Pertanyaan Review dulu:**

**Visforever4Vendetta: ** Oke, jawaban jujur saya adalah saya lupa ada arcana reverse! hahahaha, maklum, gua maennya P3P, lagipula kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, Social Link-nya belum dalam 'state' dia akan reverse kok (Ryo cuma bingung, nggak sampe ilang kepercayaan... kalopun ilang kepercayaan, dia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri, halah apasih gue) Good question, though.

Ya, makasih yang udah pada review... hehehe, Stay tune okay?

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Persona 3 dan segala aspek didalamnya bukan punya saya, melainkan Atlus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Square is Under Siege**

Sialnya hidupku, disuruh ke Square pagi-pagi gara-gara ada Shadow, gak ada ojek pula, dari sini sampe Sekolah jalan kaki aja butuh 20 menit, dan gua disuruh kesana secepatnya, sialan juga.

Baru aja gua mikir kesialan gua, ada tukang becak diujung gang.

"Baaang! Becak baaang!", teriak gua kepada sang tukang becak. Sontak ia melihat ke arah gua dan menaiki becak itu lalu mengayuhnya ke arah gua.

"Bang, ke mall depan 666 bang, Square!", kata gua dengan tergesa-gesa kepada tukang becak itu.

"Oke bos!", si tukang becak mengacungkan jempol ke arah gua, memang yah mencari nafkah harus bersemangat. Gua langsung naik aja ke kursi penumpang, dan sang tukang becak itu mengayuh becaknya dengan kecepatan penuh, 9 kilometer per jam, sotoy amat gue.

Gua liat jam di handphone gua, udah lewat 10 menit dari jam 6, ini gara-gara gua agak canggung keluar rumah tanpa dicurigai ama mak gua, emang dia bangun selalu pagi-pagi, dan gua mungkin sukses bangun 5 menit sebelum dia bangun, jadi pas dia bangun, gua udah mau siap-siap keluar dan gua langsung bilang "Maap bu, aku ada urusan sekolah, penting, daah!", paling nggak gua selamat di titik ini.

Tak terasa 4 menit berlalu gua dah nyampe di depan Square, sekilas gua liat ni mall ada yang berbeda. Sebelum gua berspekulasi yang nggak-nggak, gua langsung ngasih goceng ke tukang becak. Gua berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu masuk, disana udah ada si Novia ama Rendy- Wait, cepet amat dia sampenya? Padahal lebih jauh rumah dia dari rumah gua, beda 2 blok, tapi kok dia cepet ya?

Put that aside, gua harus bergabung dengan mereka, gua sampe saat ini gak tau apa yang nyerang.

"Oi, ada shadow kata lu, mana? Emang dia ngapain?", gua langsung nanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuh Shadow bisa menyebabkan gangguan psikis, dan sekarang dia di dalem.", wajah Novia terlihat cemas.

"Lah, kenapa gak dikejar?", tanya gua dengan heran.

"Shadow itu gak sadar kalo ada kita, jadi kita bisa serang secara tiba-tiba.", jelas Rendy.

"Oke, jadi rencananya gimana?", tanya gua.

"Lu berdua masuk, gua dibelakang lu berdua, kita masuk barrier dengan formasi ini.", jelas Novia.

"Barrier?", gua mempertanyakan sebuah sebutan yang gua gak tau.

"Setiap shadow yang bisa keluar dari 'Neraka' punya Barrier supaya Shadow itu gak bisa diliat sama orang biasa, cuma orang-orang yang punya Persona yang bisa merasakan dan masuk ke barrier itu.", jelas Novia.

"Oke, jadi ayo masuk.", gua ngajak mereka supaya gak basa-basi disini lebih lama, kalo lama ntar gua beli kopi dulu di depan.

"Ayo.. Ayo…", Rendy dengan 'antusiasnya' ikut gua.

* * *

><p>Satu langkah aja gua memasuki mall ini, gua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ada kekuatan yang bergetar, naik turun, kiri kanan, dan tolong ini bukan cheat PS, kekuatan yang bergerak terus.<p>

Gua liat ke kiri dan ke kanan, sepi banget, walaupun gua tau mall ini kecil dan koridor ini lumayan sempit, karyawan lain mungkin belum dateng dan kalopun dateng lagi beres-beres di supermarket, tapi rasanya kok aneh ya, bener-bener sunyi senyap, aneh aja.

"HAH?", Rendy terkejut, begitupun gua dan Novia, tiba-tiba pemandangan di hadapan kita menjadi blur dan semakin gelap. Gua yakin mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama, kaget bukan karena pemandangan makin blur, justru kita kaget gara-gara tiba-tiba ngerasain Barrier.

"Barriernya membesar dengan cepat!", jelas Novia menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu, well, I know dat feel, you know.

Sekarang kami berada di dalam barrier Shadow, keadaan di sekitar gua menjadi gelap dan penuh dengan tangan-tangan dan tulang-tulang menempel di dinding, well, kita di dalam mall, tetapi pemandangannya aja yang berbeda jika dilihat dalam Barrier.

"Shadownya mendekat! Dia tau ada kita!", Novia menjelaskan hal yang perlu gua ketahui, akhirnya.

Dan gua baru menyadari bahwa gua gak bawa senjata apa-apa.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, gua tiba-tiba diserang Shadow berbentuk manusia bersayap berwarna abu-abu bertopeng sebesar manusia biasa yang menghancurkan langit-langit dari atas dan siap menonjok gua.

Dan-nya lagi, kalo dia bisa ngancurin langit-langit gitu, GUA GIMANA?

Suara tembakan lewat dari 2 telinga gua, sekarang Shadow itu terluka dan terhempas seketika ke arah depan gua sebelum gua bisa mencicipi tinju lezatnya itu. Sontak gua melihat ke arah Rendy, yang sedang berdiri dengan pose menembaknya yang sok keren itu.

"Lu kalo gak bawa apa-apa gak usah kesini mendingan!", Rendy melempar satu pistol ke arah gua, "…untung gua bawa dua."

"Tengkyu dah!", guapun mencoba menembak Shadow itu dengan pistol pemberian Rendy itu, kalo taunya pistol aer kan gak keren.

DORR!

Ternyata bener, itu pistol beneran, dan recoil (daya hentak)-nya gila-gilaan lho, tangan gua yang lemes itu langsung terhempas keatas, how did he supress the recoil? Jangan-jangan tiap hari dia nembak-nembakin anjing tetangga lagi. It's a crime you know.

"Hahaha! Jangan loyo woi! Malu-maluin tau gak lo!", Rendy mengejek dari belakang, gua cuma bisa melet ke arah dia.

"Oi, Nov, kelemahannya dia apa?", gua tanya ke Novia.

"Gua gak bisa analisanya, tapi gua tau kekuatannya!", respon Novia.

"Apa kekuatannyaaa?", gua teriak ke arah belakang, meminta respon yang jelas, don't be an ignorant please my darling….what?

"Cahaya!", jawab Novia.

"Wow, counterpartnya gue!", Rendy bergumam gaje.

"Oke… Thanks.", seru gua.

Gua mengganti arcana menjadi Temperance, karena dia yang paling kuat terhadap cahaya.

Shadow itu berdiri dan gua memanggil Chaos untuk membeku-kan wajahnya yang gak pengen gua liat itu.

"Bufu…"

Shadow itu hanya sedikit bergetar menggigil dan kembali bangun.

"Sepertinya dia cukup terluka jika dibekukan!", Novia berteriak kepada gua, dan menurut gua dia sok tau setengah mampus, please deh.

Gua memerintahakn Chaos untuk mengeluarkan Garu, dan angin sepoi-sepoi itupun menghantam kuat tubuh sang Shadow dan ia terhempas lagi ke belakang.

"Yang adem lebih enak!", gua teriak-teriak ngawur, setelah itu gua punya ide untuk memberikan Shadow itu 'Sayonara Panas' versi alami yang lebih epic lagi. Hell yeah, I'll use maximum powered Hermit Arcana.

"Rendy, bisa jadi pengalih bentar? Gua ada ide…", gua memberikan penjelasan singkat padat dan langsung kepada inti kepada Rendy, dan Rendy cuma senyum songong dan bilang.

"Kalo gagal elu yang mati berikutnya!"

"Kayak lo bakal mati aje!", seru gua dengan sedikit tertawa, I have a loco friend here, a mad psycho gunner tralalala dum tess. Sepertinya gua bakal menikmati saat bekerja sama dengannya.

Rendy menembak dengan cukup cepat ke arah Shadow itu sehingga terdengan raungan yang sangat kuat dari Shadow itu, sementara gua bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kotak dana pembangunan mesjid yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan gua, mencari saat yang tepat untuk memberikan angin sepoi-sepoi kepada Shadow itu.

"HAHAHAHA! COME TO MEE! GIVE ME A HUG!", dari teriakan Rendy diantara suara tembakan pistol itu aja udah terlihat bahwa dia mad psycho, damn I can't stop laughing, but I have to focus!

"GROAAARR!", Shadow itu berdiri dengan mantap, dan berlari sambil meraung, sambil juga menahan peluru yang satu-persatu tertancap di tubuhnya dan siap menyajikan tinju lezat ke Rendy.

Atau bukan…

Dari tangan shadow itu terbentuk cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ia akan memberikan cahaya mematikan kepada Rendy, yang mempunyai kegelapan yang mematikan, well, If he have a light weakness…

Dia bisa mati…

TRIIIINNNGG!

Shadow itu memberikan cahaya kepada Rendy, Sihir cahaya yang dapat membunuh, jika anda tidak beruntung dan sihir itu menembus organ-organ tubuhmu itu, well, Temperance juga punya 'Hama' (light spell) kok.

Mungkin Shadow itu berpikir bahwa kegelapan Rendy bisa dikalahkan dengan cahaya, tetapi lihat sekali lagi, cahaya itu perlahan meredup dan memperlihatkan bahwa Rendy sehat walafiat.

"HAHAHAHAA! DON'T MESS WITH A GOD OF DEATH! GUA GAK BISA MATI CUMA GARA-GARA SKILL MATI LANGSUNG MURAHAN ITU! FOOLISH!", Rendy berteriak gaje, seakan Shadow itu bisa ngerti apa yang ia katakan.

Sementara itu Hermit Chaos udah siap dibelakang sang Shadow.

"GARUDYNE!"

Skill angin paling kuat keluar. Oh damn it must be feel so good like hell. Cool Hell.

BWOOOOSSSHHH…!

Shadow itu jatuh di depan Rendy, dan Rendy bersiap memanggil Hades dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hellcome to Underworld, creature…", kata Rendy seraya munculnya Hades dan siap untuk mencincang Shadow itu menjadi 2.

Pedang itu akan mendarat di tubuh Shadow itu….. setidaknya itu dipikiran kami semua. Tangan sang Shadow menahan pedang Hades sekaligus menahan kemenangan kami, Rendy terkejut dan terdiam sejenak. State of Shock.

Shiii- being stunned because of the attack failure is so retarded, Rendy, gua mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan Garudyne kedua, setelah ini gua gak bisa keluarin Garudyne karena pasti kekuatan gua gak mencukupi.

Saat Garudyne kedua muncul tiba-tiba dia membuat magic mirror sedetik sebelum angin sepoi-sepoi itu mengenai tubuhnya.

BWOOSSHH!

Chaos bisa menyerap Garudyne karena kekuatan Hermit, kekuatan yang gua serap nggak terlalu besar, so there's really no Garudyne left.

Sekarang Shadow itu mau menyerang ke semua orang, termasuk Novia, dengan cahaya, Mahama. Kami semua terjebak di dalam lingkaran bercahaya dengan poros sang Shadow.

"NOVIA!", gua teriak dengan panik, berharap dia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

TRIIINNGG…ZAP!

Bagus, Magic Neutralize muncul tepat waktu, karena Hermit tidak punya jaminan selamat dalam serangan cahaya, dan Novia juga terancam mati.

Karena Magic Neutralize masih aktif, kita cuma bisa nyerang dia dengan serangan non-magic, gua mencoba mengeluarkan Assault Dive dari Moon Arcana dan menyetahui bahwa pedang dan semacamnya tidak dapat melukainya karena ia bisa dengan mudah menahannya dengan tangannya, Rendy cuma nembak-nembakin dia dari pinggir. Gua gak mau menyia-nyiakan pistol ini dan juga ikut menembak.

"Oi, amunisi!", gua teriak ke Rendy, dan Rendy mengeluarkan magasen pistol dan melemparkan ke arah gua.

"Thanks!", gua keluarin magasen yang kosong dan gua masukin yang baru secepat mungkin.

Shadow itu masih meraung-raung, galau di tengah karena bingung mau nyerang siapa, sedangkan dirinya di hujani peluru yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Setelah efek Magic Neutralize selesai, tiba saatnya gua yang galau karena gua belum mendapatkan ide yang bagus buat membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan gua gak punya apapun untuk membuatnya terdiam sejenak dan membuat suatu kesempatan sehingga Hades dapat menancapkan pedangnya tepat kepada titik lemahnya.

Fool…Magician….Lovers….Hermit….Temperance….Moon

Apa yang bisa dilakukan mereka? Fool tidak dapat mengeluarkan 'anak' gara-gara energi gua udah terkuras habis sama Garudyne.

…

Wait.

I still have a chance!

"Nov! Kasih tau Rendy titik lemahnya! Titik lemahnya aja!", teriak gua kepada Novia, sementara sang Shadow masih menahan rasa sakit dan bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan serangan magic kapan aja, gua gak tau apa yang akan ia keluarkan, kalo gua boleh jujur.

Gua konsentrasi dan meniatkan diri untuk mengganti arcana Chaos.

"Lovers! Marin Karin!", dengan cepat gua mengeluarkan magic perkasa itu kepada sang Shadow yang dapat membuatnya tunduk kepada kita.

Sang Shadow dengan sekejap teler dan berdiam diri karena terkena Charm sehingga ia tidak 'tega' membunuh kami, good plan.

"Tancepin kakaaaaaakkk!", gua teriak gaje ke Rendy, Rendy nyengir ikutan meng-gaje dengan gua dan hanya dalam sekejap mata Hades muncul di depan Shadow itu dan menancapkan pedangnya ke perut sang Shadow, it must be hard to thrust and feel good when you thrust it…. WAIT WAIT! Kok jadi misleading, ada apa dengan penyusunan kata-kata dalam pikiran guaa?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAA!", Rendy kembali tertawa dengan keras, seakan dia yang punya ide untuk membunuhnya, well, he killed it, I can't blame him.

Shadow itupun jatuh berlutut dan semua bagian tubuhnya keropos dan menjadi kabut berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ayo keluar barrier, barrier dan segala isinya akan segera musnah, kita harus keluar!", Novia memperingatkan, guapun berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berdua dan akhirnya kami bertiga keluar dari barrier dan dapat merasakan udara segar di luar.

"Jadi, ada korban dari kecelakaan ini?", gua bertanya sok wartawan berita kepada Novia.

"Mungkin ada 1 atau 2 orang, tapi percuma, kita gak bisa sembuhin mereka, mungkin kita harus menguak misteri 'Neraka' ini dan mereka bakal sembuh…", Novia menjelaskan situasinya.

"Oke, gua pulang ye…", Rendy pamit kepada kami berdua.

"Eh bentar coy! Lu kok kesini cepet amat? Rumah lu kan lebih jauh?", gua nanya dengan sotoynya.

"Gua kan punya motor, miskin sih lo…", Rendy menjawab pertanyaan gua dengan songong.

"Owalah, lu parkir dimane emang?", tanya gua.

"Di samping mall…", jawab Rendy singkat.

"Oh yaudah, sono pergi!", gua ngusir Rendy.

"As you wish, fag…", Rendy merespon dengan songong juga, dasar retard, bisa lebih sopan gak sih?

**Moon Arcana level increased!**

Social Link gua bertambah seiring kesongongan Rendy bertambah ke gua, yaudah lah, yang penting gua yang untung ini.

Dan sekarang, gua nanya Novia.

"Nov, lu pulangnya gimana?", gua tanya Novia yang sedari tadi diem aja.

"Gampang ah, tapi gua mo nyari sarapan dulu…", jawab Novia.

"Mau nyari sarapan? Gua ikut dong, boleh ga?", sebenernya nyari kesempatan, ugh, yeah, honestly my heart say so… Igor, I'll fulfill my dream today…oh damn gak mungkin laah….

"Yaudah, jadi mau kemana?"

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tunggu chapter selanjutnya - Chapter 8 - Fixed Heart<br>**

**Sampai jumpa, ditunggu reviewnya...  
><strong>


	8. Fixed Heart

Akhirnya update lagi...

Maap maap saya banyak kesibukan di hari libur, kebanyakan maen dan nonton.

oiya, Chapter 6 ada ralat, check it out yo, eh, maksud saya, maaf saya ada ralat. :P

Oke, inilah chapter 8, enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona dengan segala konsep dan idenya milik Atlus, cerita stensilan ini punya saya, eh...

**Starring: **Warcraft 3 as WCR3, dan Warcraft 3 itu punya Blizzard.

**Warning: **Kalo ketemu bahasa-bahasa yang cukup vulgar, ABAIKAN SAJA. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Fixed Heart**

Jam setengah 8, gua ama Novia masih keliling-keliling ruko-ruko depan sekolah, nyari restoran atau warteg yang udah buka dan pastinya enak, Square pastinya belom buka, selama ini yang gua tau yang paling enak emang di Square, dan gua sarapan selalu bikinan mak gua, makan siang di Square malem dimasakin lagi, gara-gara kebiasaan gua (yang baru berlangsung sekitar seminggu) ini, gua jadi kurang gaul dengan makanan di sekitar sini. Novia juga bingung karena setau dia makanan yang enak belom buka juga, padahal harusnya udah buka jam segini. Yaudahlah, kami-pun jalan lebih jauh lagi ke ruko diujung deretan ruko ini. Ujung lain dari Square, Square sendiri diujung deretan ruko-ruko itu, kalo dilihat dari sekolah, Square itu di ujung kiri, dan tujuan kami di ujung kanan, jauuuuuhhh…

Pas jalan kaki, kami berdua diem-dieman, gua bingung mo ngomong apa, yang jelas ini adalah keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Eh, nov, sori ye kemaren gua langsung pulang…", guapun deseprate mo ngomong apa jadinya minta maaf aja.

"Gak apa-apalah, gua ngerti kok, I know dat feel…", kata Novia dengan senyum sedikit mengejeknya itu, so she know dat meme… Sontak gua ketawa kecil.

"Gokil juga lo, jadi kemaren gimana? Dapet jawaban?", gua nanya sambil masih agak ketawa.

"Ah, gak pentinglah, kita telusurin Nerakanya aja langsung.", jawab Novia dengan mantap.

"Glad to hear that…"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, lu masih curigaan ama si kita?", Novia langsung balik ke topik yang agak gak enak itu, sayangnya saya tidak bisa kasih kucing, jadi yaudah, gua juga mau terbuka kok ama dia.

Gua noleh ke arah dia, tersenyum kecil, trus gua bales.

"Sebenernya, nggak, gua percaya lo berdua, tapi entah kenapa otak gua memaksa gua buat berpikir logis, jadi, yah, tapi gua yakin kok lo berdua itu temen gua, even not, well, we'll know the answer, jalanin aja.", sekali-sekali gua boleh dong ber-bijak-ria didepan seorang perempuan? No, don't call me najis, call me 'pangeran cinta'.

Sesaat setelah gua berpikir seperti itu, gua jadi jijik ama diri gua sendiri.

Setelah Novia mendengarkan gua, dia mau nabok punggung gua, tapi gua ngehindar, dan setelah mencoba menabok punggung gua, dia cekikikan sendiri, seakan mengajak gua untuk cekikikan juga, dan akhirnya kita ketawa bareng.

* * *

><p>Yeah, setelah ketawa-ketiwi bareng, kita ngomongin hal-hal yang gak penting, hal-hal yang ringan, dan tukeran informasi tentang warna celana dalem, eh, nggak deng! NGGAK! SUER! MANA MUNGKIN BUDAYA TIDAK BAIK INI MERASUK KEDALAM DIRIKU?<p>

Oke, kita sudah sampai ke restoran kecil yang akan menyajikan sarapan gua dan Novia. Kamipun duduk di dekat pintu, mumpung udaranya masih belum begitu panas, dan masih sepi karena ini hari Sabtu, jadi hari ini gak ada yang sekolah di sekitar sini.

Gua mesen sandwich isi tuna sedangkan Novia mesen omelet, selagi nunggu pesenan dateng, gua ngecek Handphone yang belom gua sentuh dari sampe Mall sampe nyampe ke sini, dan ternyata emang gak ada apa-apa. Lalu Novia yang sekarang duduk dihadapan gue, ngomongin tiba-tiba ngomongin tentang Hell Annihilator lagi.

"Ada lagi kayaknya anggota Hell Annihilator yang di kelas gua, masalahnya mereka udah absen seminggu ini, 2 orang, dan seinget gua mereka deket banget.", Novia menjelaskan sedikit keanehan di kelasnya.

"Cowok? Cowok cewek? Apa Cewek?", ini maksudnya gua nanya gender 2 orang yang dimaksud, tapi karena gua gak mau formal, yaudah, yang penting si Novia ngerti.

"Dua-duanya cewek…", jelas Novia, dan gua cuma ber-oh mengerti.

"Trus nama mereka siape?", tanya gua bagaikan orang kepo.

"Maria Orsalina sama Lily Cahyani Pratiwi…", jawab Novia dengan lengkap.

"Maria sama Lily ye…", gua bergumam gaje, lalu gua nyedot Teh Botol yang gua pesen tadi.

Gak lama kemudian, pesenan kita berdua dateng.

Gua langsung nyabet 1 potong sandwich dihadapan gua dan melahapnya.

Sesaat isi sandwich itu tumpah didalam mulut gua, dan menyentuh lidah gua, saat itu gua merasa… Biasa aja… Lumayan enak kok, tapi nggak 'banget'.

"Enak sandwich-nya?", tanya Novia ke gua, yaiyalah, masa ke orang sebelah, mungkin aja sih.

"Lumayanlaah…", jawab gua datar, "Mau nyoba?".

"Boleh deh…", tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung gua sodorin sandwich yang tadi gua lahap juga yang tinggal 1 lahap lagi, ke depan mukanya dia.

"Eh, Ah..", Novia terlihat bingung, gua gak tau kenapa.

"Gua gak lagi sakit kok.", gua mencoba menjelaskan supaya dia nggak ragu.

"Bukan gitu… Ah, yaudah…", muka Novia memerah, lalu ia menggigit sandwich yang gua sodorin, lalu gua lepas, sesaat gua lepas, gua langsung sadar akan sesuatu, dan membuang muka gua sendiri.

ROMANTIS BANGET DAH, APAAN SIH INI, GUA BARU NYADAR, GUA NYUAPIN DIA…

Muka gua terasa panas, gua secara spontan langsung ambil Teh Botol gua dan menyedotnya sampe tinggal setengah.

Well, yeah, ignorance wins.

Dan… INDIRECT KISS.

Double Kill.

Ah, ya, iya, ini adalah langkah kecil menuju mimpi gua, just wait, Igor! I'll pwn your nose!

Setelah kejadian awkward itu, Novia inisiatif angkat bicara dari kecanggungan ini.

"Sandwichnya…. enak…", muka Novia masih memerah, well, you can blame me you know.

"Kenapa sih lo suapin tadi…", sekilas gua denger dia menggumamkan hal itu.

"Hm?", muka gua udah agak normal, yeah, gua cuma mo memastikan aja pendengaran gua bener.

"Bego, udah ah, gak usah dibahas.", kata Novia sambil mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melahap omeletnya lagi, dan gua baru nyadar kalo Teh Botol gua abis. Alhasil gua pesen 1 lagi.

Gua melanjutkan melahap sandwich-sandwich yang sangat pasrah pada saat gua mengoyak tubuh mereka, saat makan, terjadi keheningan yang awkward, yeah, BLAME ME. Dan tiba-tiba Novia angkat bicara lagi.

"Tadi kenapa lo nyuapin gua sih?", suara Novia terasa sedikit bergetar, it's embarassing, yeah, I know.

"Hm?", respon gua datar, dan hasilnya dia memalingkan mukanya, oh shit, it's like I don't know what am I doing.

"Kalo mau lagi sandwichnya ambil sendiri aja…..", kata gua sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seperti mengusir, berharap gua bisa memperbaiki situasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah garpu mendarat di sepotong sandwich di piring gua dengan cepat. Tangan Novia dengan cepat mengangkat garpu itu dan melahap sandwich itu. Gua cuma bisa senyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Laen kali jangan suapin gue.", kata Novia setengah berbisik dan sedikit cemberut.

"Iya… Iya…", gua berakting memalingkan muka supaya situasi tidak kembali memburuk. I love manipulating people, but this time, I just want to eradicate the awkwardness.

Dan akhirnya sampe akhir, kita gak ngobrol apa-apa, still awkward, but yeah, sedikit mereda lah.

* * *

><p>Abis dari restoran itu, gua mau pulang apa nggak yah?<p>

"Lo mau pulang Nov?", tanya gua saat gua menghirup udara panasnya jam 9 pagi.

"Males pulang kalo gak ada transportasi…", Novia dengan juteknya ngomong gitu.

"Jadi? Kayaknya gua mau pulang deh…", kata gua.

"Rumah lu dimana sih?"

"Deket dari sini, mau ikut?", gua ajak ajalah, gak serius sebenernya, but, yah, pasti lu pernah ngerasain lah dimana lu sedang berduaan ama orang yang lo suka.

"Err… Boleh deh, gua males pulang nih…"

Entah gua harus seneng apa nggak setelah mendengar respon Novia. Apakah dia cuma bete or something? Ah please don't.

"Yaudah, mau jalan kaki apa naek becak?", tanya gua, penuh dengan pengharapan kita naek becak berdua, yah, katakanlah itu adalah ajakan tersembunyi. Seketika wajahku memperlihatkan wajah seorang penjahat kelamin, hell yeah. Oke, untung gak ada anak-anak disekitar sini, kalo ada mungkin gua udah dipelototin ama ibu-ibu, ato mereka mulai angkat hand phone mereka buat nelpon polisi.

"Gak lah, jalan kaki aje…", okay, I'm good, we're good, all good. Akhirnya kita jalan kaki dibawah langit pukul 9 ke rumah gua. Tadinya gua mau beralasan 'ntar kita meleleh gimana? Sinar matahari pukul 9 ini sudah cukup untuk melelehkan sebuah balok es dengan kecepatan 3 centimeter kuadrat per detik' dan pastinya itu ngasal abis, gua gak jadi ngomong karena wajah Penjahat Kelamin gua masih terpasang, okay, I'm fine with this.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan, kami ngobrolin tentang segala hal, nggak segalanya juga sih, tapi cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian gua dari teriknya sabtu pagi ini, gua agak-agak nggak ngerti juga sih ya, mungkin karena Global Warming sudah mencapai puncaknya, atau mungkin pada puncaknya ketika kita semua nggak boleh berkeliaran di siang hari, dan mengganti waktu kerja orang-orang, it's a cruel fate, eh? And it's a cruel speculation, too.<p>

And now I just thinking about artificial atmosphere, dan itu sangat gila, dan mungkin saja akan terjadi, humans are the gods in the earth.

"… lebih parah lagi kalo lu masuk ke KFC trus bilang ke mas-masnya 'mas, bisa tolong telponin McD gak?', hahahahahaha…", kata Novia saat gua ngedongak ngeliatin langit.

"Ryo? Napa lu?", dia mulai cemas karena gua ngedongak gaje, mungkin dia pikir kepala gua gak bisa balik kali ye?

"Eh, apa tadi yang McD itu? Hahahahahaaha….", dan gua baru nyadar kalo cerita Novia itu lucu, I lost in thought.

"Dih, Ryo, lu kenapa sih? Sarap ye?", Novia mulai mempertanyakan ke-nggak-jelas-an gua.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa sih, tadi gua lagi mikir aja…", gua mulai meluruskan keadaan, salah-salah gua bisa diseret Novia ke RSJ, well, gua gak kaget kalo disana gua bakal ketemu Rendy juga, yang pasti 1 minggu dia disana, tinggal 1 minggu juga usia RSJ itu.

"Mikir apaan?", Novia mengerutkan dahinya, untungnya dia nggak siap-siap pegang handphone, dan ngapalin gerakan jempol untuk menekan 911, wait, emang bisa?

"Mau tau aja sih…", kata gua dengan nada nyolot.

"Yee, mikir apa gitu…. Sampe kata-kata gua gak didenger…", sesaat gua membayangkan Novia bilang begitu sambil narik rok mini-nya kebawah dan wajah memerah, but, that won't happen, really. Oh ya, gua lupa bahwa dia memakai rok mini berwarna hitamnya dan memakai kaos berwarna putih. And still my mind refuses to accept the reality, oh, wait, kalo sampe begitu ini masalah psikologis yang sangat serius, well, get back to reality.

"Haa, panasnya hari ini~", keluh gua sambil berjalan lebih cepat, semakin cepat dan gua pun berlari kecil.

"Woi! Tungguin kali!", Novia mulai ngejar gua, dan guapun berlari semakin cepat.

"Catch me… if you can!", gua mulai nyolot parah, lari gua lumayan cepet, tapi Novia juga cepet, dan hampir aja tangannya berhasil menyentuh gua.

Rumah gua ada di ujung jalan ini, dan kami masih kejar-kejaran gaje. Guapun meraih pintu rumah berusaha membukanya sebelum Novia nangkep gua.

Dan saat itu gua lupa bahwa pintu ini selalu dikunci sama emak gua.

"HAAH! KENA LU!"

Akhirnya Novia nangkep tangan gua, guapun hampir terjatuh ke arah Novia, dan Novia agaknya akan terjatuh, sontak gua pake tangan gua yang ditangkapnya untuk menangkap tangannya.

"Eitss… Gila lu ye…", kata gua.

"Oi, lepas dong.", kata Novia pelan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Lepas sendiri laah…", kata gua nyolot, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya.

Dan mak gua ngebuka pintu.

"Eh, kemana aja kamu? Udah sarapan?", mak gua langsung ngomong sama gua, lalu ia melihat juga Novia, "Hee, kamu bawa tamu tooh, ini temen kamu yaa?"

"Bukan, musuh, musuh bebuyutan…", jawab gua dengan sarkastisnya.

"Alaah… Kamu namanya siapa nak?", Mak gua bertanya kepada musuh bebuyutan gua.

"Saya Novia, saya temennya Ryo.", jawab Novia dengan sopannya dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh, Novia, ayo masuk masuk…", kamipun masuk ke rumah kecil punya gua ini. Lalu dengan cepat gua melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar gua, dan mengajak Novia masuk.

"Eh? Nggak mau minum dulu?", mak gua secara tidak langsung menghentikan gua sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

Dengan cepat gua membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil 2 coca cola lalu menutupnya dan kembali memegang kenop pintu kamar.

"Nggak disini aja?", sekali lagi mak gua menghentikan gua, aww, mom, aku tau kok batas-batasan dalam berhubungan…

"Ibu kan punya kerjaan? Daripada kita ganggu mending kita di dalem?", kata gua sambil menyipitkan mata.

Setelah Mak gua mengerti gua gak mau diganggu, dia akhirnya ngomong sambil tersenyum, "Oh, yaudah…"

"Yuk, Nov…", gua mengajak Novia yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil terbingung-bingung, dan akhirnya dia ngikutin gua.

Akhirnya gua bisa pulang dengan selamat ke kamar gua, gua langsung sadar kalo tadi pagi belom matiin AC, dan sekarang kami berdua merasa sejuk hampir kedinginan.

"Dari tadi belom matiin AC?", Novia nanya gua seakan gua adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada.

"Gara-gara elu Nov….", balas gua, "Jadi, lu mau ngapain?".

"Eeeh… Ngapain yah?", Novia tiba-tiba bingung sendiri, konyol dah.

Guapun langsung buka laptop gua, well, kebiasaan baru gua.

Gua liat status-statusnya Adrian udah dibalesin ama Adrian semua, dan isinya sangat mengutuk, well, it's not worth reading and thinking...

"Hmmm, gua ngadem aja dah disini…", kata Novia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roknya, oh sayangnya dia nggak ngadep ke gua, atau celana dalamnya akan tertangkap pandangan gua.

"Yaa… Terserah lu dah yaa….", gua mulai bosen ngeliatin social network ini dan beralih ke game kesukaan gua, WCR3, game real time strategy yang sangat seru dan berhasil mengeritingkan tangan gua hanya dalam 1 game. It need more Actions Per Minute, jari-jemari tangan kiri gua diharuskan untuk menari diatas keyboard, ngeklik hotkeys dan lainnya.

"Eh, lu maen gituan juga?", Novia setengah teriak saat gua menjalankan WCR3.

"Gua fans berat game ini, latian hampir tiap hari, dan nontonin video orang main juga. Menghiasi hidup gualah…", kata gua sambil menyetting game yang bakal gua mainin, masih dengan AI (Artificial Intelligence), sialnya karena gua belom punya temen yang bisa diajakin maen beginian, "Ngomong-ngomong lu maen beginian juga?"

"Nggak, kakak gua yang maen, lumayan jago lah kalo gua bilang…", kata Novia.

"Ooh, boleh tuh ngadu ama gua, gila masa gua tiap hari lawan komputer mulu, kurang kerjaan…", kata gua sambil merenggangkan tangan nungguin loading.

Dan guapun mulai maen gila-gilaan, well, show off bung, skill gua dapat bertambah bila ada seseorang yang ngeliatin gua maen, tangan gua semakin cepat menari diatas keyboard gua.

"Eh, kok beda yah?", saat Novia bilang gitu, tangan kanan gua langsung meninggalkan mouse gua dan meluncur ke jidat gua.

"Kakak lu maennya yang ngendaliin satu orang doang yah? Macem RPG gitu?", gua langsung nyerocos untuk memastikan hal ini adalah hal yang sangat bodoh.

"Iyaa…", Novia dengan tidak berdosanya mengangguk.

"Aduh, itumah beda atuh, itu mod-nya, dan gua gak suka, karena terasa tidak pro cuma ngendaliin 1 hero.", gua dengan nyolotnya dan secara tidak langsung melakukan pembunuhan karakter yang amat sadis kepada kakakhanda dari Novia, sungguh saya kecewa karena saya tetap tidak mempunyai teman bermain.

"Ooh, beda yah?", masih dengan tidak berdosanya ia merespon kata-kata gua, gua cuma bisa mengdengus panjang lalu melanjutkan game gua yang timing dan pace-nya udah berantakan, dan gua tau bentar lagi si komputer bakal melancarkan serangan ke kota gua.

"Keknya asik yah….", kata Novia dari belakang gua.

"Iya, asikan lawan orang beneran, gua jadi gak kayak orang bego ngejer-ngejer prajurit yang udah berpisah dengan kawanannya, itulah cara bermain komputer, bisa-bisanya gua gerogotin prajurit-prajuritnya satu per satu.", bacotan gua semakin panjang dan teknis, gua harap Novia ngerti apa yang gua omongin…

"Ooo…", gumam Novia singkat, "Gua boleh nyobain gak?"

Sekejap mata gua melotot, mouse gua langsung gua arahkan untuk mem-pause game, dan mencoba mencerna apa yang Novia katakan. Dengan cepat gua meresponnya dengan…

"Silahkan… Gua ajarin dah!", kata gua dengan semangat kepada Novia, lemme teach you, noob.

Novia sekarang duduk di depan laptop gua dan gua berdiri sambil melihat ke monitor.

"Oke, Nov, ini kesini, trus kesini, teken Shift, trus klik kesitu…", gua memberikan komando ke Novia, dan sepertinya dia cepet belajar yah, "Eh! Nov, itu pekerja lo jangan dianggurin, suruh kerja terus!".

"Oh oke oke…", Novia mulai bermain dengan baik, I think she's born for this game, maybee…

"Serang tuh musuh lu yang lagi bunuhin monster, biar mereka kabur, trus lu abisin monsternya, dapet experience plus item!", gua menginstruksikan Novia dengan semangatnya.

"Anjrit, musuh ternyata punya pasukan lebih banyak! Mundurrr! Jangan nekat! Oi! Kaburin pasukan lu yang sekarat itu! Jangan ampe matii!", guapun kaget karena ternyata situasi tidak terlalu menyenangkan, ah, yasudah, gua masih bersemangat untuk mengajari Novia.

"Lu cepet-cepet klik Kota lu trus lu upgrade, trus balik ke battle!", seru gua dengan serunya.

"Bentar oi, gua masih kaku!"

"Aduh! Itu kenapa pasukan sekarat lu biarin?"

"Pasukan gua ada yang sekarat juga Ryoo…"

"Yaudahlah biarin aja, korbanin atu buat bunuh satu…"

"Lu gak bilang yoo…"

"Oiyaa…"

* * *

><p>Novia kalah.<p>

Tapi seriously, dia cepet banget belajarnya, gua tepok tangan dah, dia kayaknya emang beneran lahir untuk game ini, bener-bener deh…

Saat ini gua terbaring di kasur gua gara-gara kecapekan mengkomando Novia.

"Gila lu Nov, dikit lagi lu jadi jago…", gua memuji Novia yang terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya yang sedikit lengket karena keringat.

Novia berdiri dari kursi depan laptop gua, lalu melangkah ke kasur gua dan lututnya menaiki kasur gua, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke gua.

Deg Deg Deg…

Jantung gua berdetak cepat selagi gua sedang kecapekan berdiri dan jalan-jalan gaje untuk mengkomando Novia.

"Ryo…"

Suara lembut itu berasal dari Novia, membuatku sontak membuka mataku lebih lebar dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Gua putuskan gua bakal maen game itu!"

Novia mendeklarasikan hal itu, gua seakan melihat malaikat yang akhirnya memberikan gua kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang dalam bermain WCR3 ini…

Well, dan sekarang wajah Novia masih dihadapan gua, gua masih terbaring, dan posisi badan Novia diatas gua.

**Lovers Arcana level increased!**

We are here, together, sweating, and our breathe become one.

Oh wait…

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, chapter 8 sudah selesai dan mari kita move on ke chapter selanjutnya.<br>**

**NEXT: CHAPTER 9 - A Kiss for the Petals  
><strong>

**anyone have any idea what will happen in the next chapter?  
><strong>

**Judul chapternya udah full-reference abis, yaudah deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~  
><strong>

**Review?  
><strong>


	9. A Kiss for the Petals

OKEE

Akhirnya update juga...

Aduh maap yah semuanya kalo kelamaan, saya sibuk main ini, apalagi ada lebih dari 10 kali ajakan keluar rumah tapi saya putuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah demi bermain, uh oh what a jerk.

oke, back to fanfiction, anyone can guess the content from the chapter title?

Oh, oke, akan saya jawab disini, sekalian jawab Review (gua jawab-jawabin review aja deh daripada keknya berasa dicuekin, dan jujur saya juga berasa aneh, though):

**Visforever4Vendetta - **Mampus gua lupa jawab pertanyaan lu di chapter 7, oke, kenapa gak Panta Rei? Karena Arcana Hermit gak fokus ke elemen Angin, dan kenapa Rendy gak bawa senapan, karena susah diseludupin ke sekolah. Simple?

Oh iya, kalo sampe updatenya lama, saya akan salahkan anda karena ngajakin saya main terus #eh

**fmnferdian - **Gak apa-apa! paksa gua, gua aja sering lupa :P

**Sp-Cs - **Saya memang berbakat nulis-nulis tentang Sweat #eh

**TheDeathArcana - **Gua usahain gak ada level, supaya lebih realistis, dan kalo tentang bawahan atau bukan, gua ngeliatnya malah cukup jauh walaupun cuma baru ketemu semingguan, tapi rasanya udah ada 'ikatan', dan gua baru nyadar kok rasanya magical sekali yah...

Untuk tebakan anda, sayangnya salah... But, thanks for your guess. 'A Kiss for the Petals' itu terjemahan dari 'Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo', sebuah Visual Novel / Eroge bergenre Yuri (my favorite, HA!), jadi chapter ini penuh dengan ke-yuri-an (Lesbian / Girls Love)

Okay guys, thanks for your review!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona tuh punya Atlus, bu.

**WARNING: **Yuri action (Lesbian / Girls Love) Inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**A Kiss for the Petals**

* * *

><p>Senin…<p>

Gua harus sekolaaaah…

Ampuuunn…

Masih males ke sekolah gue…

Kemaren begadang gara-gara nonton replay orang maen WCR3…

I know this is not a great idea, tapi memang Novia memberikan gua semangat yang amat sangat kepada gua. Gua jadi rajin latihan dan lainnya.

Sampe di sekolah, sepi seperti biasa, karena yang lain masih nongkrong di kantin, di kelas gua cuma ada Aurel dan Rendy. Guapun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada PR kaga sih hari ini?", gua langsung nyerocos karena gak ada topik untuk diperbincangkan.

"Gak ada, hari ini bebas sekali…", kata Aurel sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemaren ngapain abis gua pulang?", Rendy nanya ke gua tentang hari Sabtu itu.

"Sabtu? Hmm, gua sarapan ama Novia, trus Novia ke rumah gua…", jawab gua dengan santai.

"Whaat? Ngapain?", Aurel heboh tentang Novia ke rumah gua, bukan menanyakan gua ngapain awalnya, well, baguslah gua gak perlu berbohong tentang Shadow dan Persona.

"Ngapain? Ahahaha…. Ngapain yaa….", gua belaga nyengir-nyengir dan ngegaruk-garuk pipi gua dengan telunjuk kanan gua.

Lalu temen-temen sekelas gua mulai masuk ke kelas, dan sesaat kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

"Ya… gua kemaren ama Novia maen… Maen masak-masakan, cubit-cubitan, kejar-kejaran, dokter-dokteran… Ahahaha…", kata gua sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje, sedangkan wajah Aurel terlihat asem ngeliat respon gua yang ajaib, lalu iapun melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Rendy yang tempat duduknya disebelah gua, mengacungkan jempol dan berkata.

"Selamat ya bro!".

"Ren, gua cuma becanda…"

"…"

Rendy bengong dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, gua kecapekan lagi.<p>

Tadi siang gua hang-out ama Aurel, gua manipulasi sehingga dia mau beli CD WCR3, dan akhirnya gua berhasil melebarkan sayap WCR3 di sekolah ini, walaupun baru 2 orang yang gua ajak, tapi, lumayanlaah, lalu kita berdua jalan-jalan entah kemana, ngobrolin apapun dan lainnya, dan alhasil Social Link gua naek drastis.

Besokpun tak ada PR, asiknya yah, inilah SMP Negeri 666, nggak ada PR itu mainstream, paling nggak kata Adrian, tapi kenapa yah? Padahal SMP Negeri 666 ini terkenal karena akademisnya juga, mungkin gurunya canggih sehingga tanpa PR-pun mereka masih bisa menggiring para siswa-siswinya menuju gerbang kesuksesan…

"Yosh, latihan WCR3 sekali dah!"

Gua langsung buka laptop dan bermain sambil tengkurap.

* * *

><p>4 Hari berlalu, sekarang hari Jumat, weekend ini, banyak PR, 2 sih, tapi itu banyak, karena 'tidak ada PR' itu mainstream.<p>

Hari ini, gua sudah siap menjelajah 'Neraka' lagi.

Saatnya menyimpan energi, sekarang pelajaran terakhir, matematika, gua tidur aja kali yah.

Sebelom gua menutup mata untuk 2x40 menit ini, gua ngeliat ke Rendy, yang sangat semangat belajar, sangat terlihat posisi duduknya tegap dan ia melipat tangannya, seakan ia berkata 'Berikan aku 100 soal matematika aljabar, akan kuraih angka sempurna.'

Sadisss.

Oke, gua tidur dulu.

* * *

><p>"Rendy geblek."<p>

Cuma itu yang bisa gua gumamkan sekarang.

Sesaat setelah gua tidur (menurut orang yang duduk di depan gua), Rendy sakit dan pergi ke UKS.

Gua dan Noviapun langsung pergi ke UKS dengan cepat.

"Woi! Ren! Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?", Novia langsung setengah teriak pas masuk ke UKS.

"Hoaaaaammmmm… Jangan berisik dong, ini UKS!", suara Rendy yang nyolot itu muncul dari balik kain yang menutupi tempat tidur UKS. Lalu iapun membuka gordyn putih yang menutupinya.

"Lu gak sakit?", gua baru nyadar kalo dia terlihat sehat.

"Gua cuma pura-pura biar bisa tidur, biar bisa menjelajah!", jawab Rendy dengan santai.

Oh jadi dia dari tadi semangat belajar depan-depan doang? Sarap.

"Sialan lo Ren…", kata Novia dengan kesalnya.

"Ayo… Ayo… Mau ke 'Neraka' gaak?", guapun mengajak semuanya untuk memikirkan tujuan utama kita.

"Ayolah ayo…", Rendy langsung berjalan ke arah pintu UKS, dan sekarang gua baru mikir, apakah di UKS ini ada CCTVnya? Kalo ada mampus aja. Tapi gua gak mau nanya-nanya deh, entah kenapa…

* * *

><p>Ekskul Band, lagi, kita nungguin sang ketua menggila dengan gitarnya di depan pintu ruangan Band.<p>

"Yang ini gak bakal gagal dah dalam membawa kita ke 'Neraka'", gumam Novia yang berhasil gua dengar.

"Oi, Yo, lu bawa senjata gak?", Rendy tiba-tiba bertanya kepada gua.

"Dibawain Novia…", gua langsung mengarahkan jempol gua kearah Novia untuk menunjuk dirinya.

"Bagus dah…", Rendy mendenguskan nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya di tembok, "Aaaa Lama bangeet…."

"Sabarlah dikau hai anak muda.", bacot gua.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari dalam ruangan band.

"INI DIA!", Novia setengah teriak, dan di depan mata kami terlihat pintu yang sangat besar, terbuka, dan kamipun terhempas kedalamnya.

"Kok kayaknya kuat banget deh hempasannya?", kata Rendy sambil terengah-engah karena baru merasakan 'masuk Neraka' lagi setelah sekian lamanya terjebak disini.

"Yaudahlah yaa, ayo kita masuk aja…", gua mengibas-ngibaskan lengan baju gua yang keserempet tembok pada saat masuk kesini.

* * *

><p>"Ini… Neraka?"<p>

Gua bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar-benar neraka? Tidak seperti yang orang bilang kalo Neraka itu panas, buktinya disini cukup sejuk, karena kami sedang ditengah badai yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah menyentuh tubuh kami sedikitpun, kami baru saja keluar dari goa-goa tempat gua ama Rendy bertarung, dan disinilah kami, seperti disebuah canyon (ngarai), yang dikelilingi badai yang tersambar petir. Tanahnya berwarna abu-abu dan langit, tepatnya langit-langitnya adalah bebatuan, mungkin memang benar bahwa Neraka itu memanjang kebawah.

Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya warna abu-abu. Aaaabuuuuuu-aaaabuuuu…. Apasih gua.

Gak deng, abu-abu itu karena ada awan-awan tipis yang menutup langit-langit yang berwarna abu-abu juga, gak yakin juga sih, bisa aja merah, mengingat diatas sana masih dominan merah.

"Jadi… Kita kemana?", tanya gua kepada Novia.

"Udah beress….", tiba-tiba Rendy muncul dari arah samping gua.

"Beres apaan?", gua tanya ke Rendy.

"Gak tau ya? Don't mess with Hades, then…", Rendy merespon pertanyaan gua dengan hal yang gak jelas, well, sebenernya gua ngerti.

"Ada berapa shadow yang lu perkosa pake Hades?", gua melipat tangan gua seraya melihat keadaan sekitar, yang masih aaaaabuuuu-aaaabuuu…

"Ada 6 tadi…", jawab Rendy singkat, "Hebat kan gue? Trus sekarang gimana?"

Well, ternyata dia emang nyolot-no-cure yah, yaudahlah yah, oke, gua langsung nengok ke Novia dan memiringkan kepala.

"Umm, gua gak yakin kalo lu berdua gak liat tangga itu…..", Novia menunjuk kearah sebuah tangga yang tak terlihat oleh mata gua.

"Oh, ada tangga toh, baru nyadar gue…", gua menggarukkan kepala gua, padahal gak gatel, yak betul…

"Payah lu, masa gak bisa liat…", kata Rendy nyolot.

"Lu juga gak liat kan Ren?", gua memicingkan mata kearahnya, tetapi pose berdiri dan ekspresi wajahnya tetep minta dibacok.

* * *

><p>Kamipun menuruni tangga yang ditemukan Novia, dan tiba-tiba ada kabut yang cukup tebal menyelimuti kami.<p>

"Napa nih?", bisik gua kepada mereka berdua. Entah napa gua bisik aja, padahal gua sendiri gak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, gua mulai hati-hati dalama melangkah.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan melayang, memperlihatkan posisi Rendy.

WUK! WUK!

Suara ayunan pedang muncul didepan gua. Guapun secara spontan menarik pedang gua dan mencoba menahan pedang itu menyentuh gua. Tetapi nyatanya pedang itu tidak semakin mendekat.

DORR!

"KYAAA!", sesaat setelah Rendy menembakkan pistolnya lagi, sebuah teriakan seorang perempuan terdengar dari arah depan kami.

"Lily!", suara perempuan yang lain dan lebih berat sedikit ikut muncul, seketika Novia sadar akan situasinya dan berteriak, "HENTIKAN!"

Oh damn, kalo diinget-inget lagi, yang kemaren juga kayak gini, Novia teriak-teriak, mungkin ntar nangis lagi, oh wait, jangan sampe dah.

Kabut secara perlahan menghilang, bukan menghilang sih, tapi kami bertiga mundur selangkah demi selangkah sehingga kabut tidak menghalangi pandangan kami.

Akhirnya memang ternyata kabutnya sedikit menipis, dan kamipun dapat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?", seorang perempuan berseragam seragam perempuan SMPN 666 berambut hitam panjang sedang berlutut dan memegang pipi serta menanyakan keadaan seorang perempuan berambut silver panjang bergelombang.

"Benar, aku tidak apa-apa…", kata perempua berambut silver itu.

"Kalian Maria dan Lily?", tanya Novia.

"Iya… dan kalian siapa?", tanya juga perempuan berambut hitam yang kayaknya namanya Maria.

"Kalian tidak ingat?", kata Novia heran, dia sebenernya tau mereka gak sih…

"Oh, si lesbian toh…", Rendy tiba-tiba ngomong, dan cukup membuat gua sedikit shock.

"Ah, benar! Ini aku Novia, teman sekelasmu dulu, Maria!", Novia teringat kedua orang itu dan mencoba membuat mereka mengingat dirinya.

"Huh, aneh, biasanya ada bayang-bayang Shadow yang pura-pura mengenal kami berdua, tetapi sekarang ada satu yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kami…", Maria berdiri dan memperlihatkan tombak berwarna merah, ternyata gua salah ngira, kirain gua itu adalah pedang, "Karena kalian hampir mencelakai Lily, tak akan gua maafin! Walaupun sudah tak terhitung gua melakukan ini, membunuh bayang-bayang… Hell Annihilator, yang ternyata adalah Shadow seperti kalian!"

"Kami bukan Shadow! Kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan kalian!", Novia berteriak meyakinkan mereka bahwa kami bukan KW (palsu).

"Berisik!", Maria mulai mengayunkan tombaknya, secara spontan gua memanggil Chaos.

"CHAOS!"

Chaos muncul didepan gua, dan memunculkan dirinya sekarang adalah ide yang buruk, karena Maria bersiap-siap mengayunkan Tombaknya kearah Chaos, dan itu akan berakibat fatal kepada tubuh gua juga, paling nggak kata Novia.

Apakah sempat untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu? Mumpung gua keluarin Fool Arcana.

WUKK!

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!", Chaos terbelah menjadi 2, gua gak bisa menahannya lagi.

"RYOOO!", Novia berteriak, saat diriku masih merasakan rasa sakit ini.

"Hmph! Mudah sekali…", gumam Maria disaat gua gak kuat berdiri dan akhirnya gua berlutut sambil masih bertahan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… JUST KIDDING…!", gua tadi memakai jurus terbaru Chaos yaitu merubah bentuk, dan berhasil membuat Maria sedikit lengah, lalu langsung saja gua mengganti arcana menjadi Hermit, dan melancarkan Garudyne.

WUUUSHHH!

Maria melompat ke arah kirinya untuk menghindari serangan gua, namun sayang, ia tetap terjatuh, well, tapi paling nggak dia gak kena 'full-damage' dari Garudyne gua.

"Maria! Kamu gak apa-apa?", dengan cemas, perempuan yang bernama Lily itu berdiri dan menghampiri Maria.

Tetapi tembakan dari Pistol Rendy menghentikan itu semua.

"Kyaa!", Rendy menembakkan peluru sedikit melenceng dari Lily, hampir seperti tembakan peringatan, ya 'peringatan', kalo dia nembak agak ke kiri dikit aja, lantai akan berubah menjadi warna merah…

Melihat itu semua, Maria mulai menatap Rendy tajam, dan ia mulai memegang kepalanya…

"IPHIS!"

Munculah seorang wanita berambut biru tua panjang, kulitnya berwarna abu-abu, tubuh bagian depannya seperti terbuat dari besi berwarna biru tua, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang, lebih tepatnya dari bahu ke atas pergelangan tangan itu tangan biasa, namun telapak tangannya seakan-akan itu adalah tanaman dengan bunga yang melilit sebuah pedang, tangan kirinya juga, dan dari pinggang kebawah, hanya seperti gas yang keluar dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang menyemprot menyebar kebawah, seakan-akan berbentuk rok, ya, Iphis, Persona milik Maria. Cukup membuat gua sedikit terkesan dengan penampilannya yang menurut gua sungguh artistik.

Iphis mengangkat pedangnya ke arah Rendy, dan dari ujung pedang itu muncul kobaran api yang perlahan mengitari pedang itu.

"AGILAO!"

Tembakan Api dari pedang itu mengarah kepada Rendy. Sedangkan Rendy masih berdiri disana, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, atau bagaimana, tetapi ekspresinya sekarang lain dari biasanya, biasanya dia menampakkan senyuman mautnya itu, sekarang ia lebih mirip monyet minta digampar, well, itu cuma candaan gua.

Tiba-tiba Hades muncul didepan Rendy, bersiap menahan kobaran api yang ditembakkan Iphis.

"Ugh!", Hades menerima serangan yang ditujukan kepada tuannya itu, sebagai gantinya Rendy juga terkena efeknya, yah, lebih baik lah. Lebih baik tubuhmu sakit gara-gara Persona yang kena serangan daripada kebakar dengan bodohnya. Setelah itu Hades perlahan menghilang, diikuti dengan Iphis.

"Lily!", entah kapan Maria berdiri setelah ia terjatuh gara-gara Garudyne gua, sekarang ia membantu Lily berdiri.

Dan gua sendiri bingung gua daritadi ngapain, gua cuma berharap ini segera berakhir.

"Maria, aku akan membantumu melawan mereka."

Oke.

Kata-kata Lily barusan akan mengguncang Neraka ini lebih hebat lagi dengan pertarungan antara kami bertiga dengan Maria dan Lily.

"Lily….", Maria menarik tangan Lily, memposisikan Lily sehingga ia berdiri tegak. Lalu Maria memegang pipi Lily dengan mesranya.

"Lily…."

Sekali lagi ia menyebut namanya…

…

Kiss?

Kiss?

No?

Okay…

Mereka langsung memberi kami tatapan tajam setelah adegan yang cukup mesra dan sensual itu.

"Bersiaplah!"

Well, gua bingung kenapa Rendy gak melakukan gerakan apapun saat mereka bermesraan, nembak gitu, gimana, mungkin masih kesakitan gara-gara serangan tadi. Guapun akhirnya melihat Rendy, ya dia terengah-engah.

Sementara itu, Maria mengambil posisi dan menjaga jarak dari Lily, sedangkan Lily mengambil sesuatu dari tanah.

Crossbow.

Crossbow berwarna putih, uh, I didn't notice that, mungkin warna tanah ini memberikan kamuflase kepada crossbow itu.

Setelah Lily mengambil Crossbownya, iapun mengambil posisi disebelah Maria.

"Ryo…", tiba-tiba Rendy manggil gua, dan gua memalingkan muka ke arah Rendy, dan wajahnya itu serius banget.

"Mereka berdua, cewek, saling membantu dalam pertarungan ini, dan mereka lesbi…"

"Trus?"

"Jadi kita berdua, cowok, saling membantu dalam pertarungan ini, dan kita…"

"Stop Rendy, lu gak mau gua muntah kan?"

Dan Rendy membuat ekspresi nyengir gaje-nya, yah, yang penting dia gak murung ato malah napsu liat respon gua.

"Ayo kita abisin mereka…", kata Rendy, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di dahinya.

"Okeh", gua mengibaskan rambut gua, lalu memerintahkan Chaos turun dari kabut dimana ia sembunyi setelah Garudyne tadi.

"IPHIS!"

"HADES!"

Kedua Persona itupun muncul ditengah-tengah kami berempat- Novia ada di belakang gua ama Rendy, jadi dia gak diitung.

Terlihat kedua Persona itu sedang beradu pedang antara satu dengan yang lainnya, sedangkan gua dengan Chaos berusaha mencari celah dimana gua bisa menyerang Lily. Tetapi terhalang oleh Iphis, yang sedang beradu pedang dengan Hades, dan Hades juga (tentu saja) ngehalangin gua.

Sebuah ide-pun terlintas di benak gua, tanpa berpikir panjang gua langsung memanggilnya dan memberi tahunya tanpa suara.

"Ngilang"

Itulah pesan yang gua sampaikan kepada Rendy, sedangkan Rendy langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah depan, seakan mengacuhkan pesan gua.

Tetapi ia lakukan kok, Hades dengan sekejap menghilang dari pandangan, sehingga gua bisa melihat Lily, yang sedang bersiap-siap menembak Rendy dengan crossbownya.

"Tetapi tak akan kubiarkaaan!", gumam gua yang sepertinya teredengar oleh mereka semua, seraya memerintahkan Chaos untuk mengeluarkan Agi kepada Lily.

Tetapi sebelum api yang Chaos keluarkan menyentuh Lily, Iphis dengan seketika berpindah ke depan Lily, menahan serangan gua. Ya, dia tahan terhadap Api.

"Shit", spontan gua mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak keren itu setelah melihat serangan gua yang gagal itu.

…Lalu Lily menembakkan panah kearah Rendy. Dalam waktu yang sangat sempit gua membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tetapi tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar, dan gua baru menyadari bahwa ada Hades yang masih menghilang, dan ia mematahkan panah yang meluncur menuju Rendy tadi seperti mematahkan sebuah lidi.

Dan sekarang gua bingung, bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka? Mungkin bisa, tapi butuh energi dan waktu yang banyak, dan entah kenapa gua gak pengen ngeluarin energi banyak-banyak dan nggak mau lama-lama. Well, mungkin ini insting belaka yah, insting ekonomi, halah, apa coba.

Oke, saatnya serius.

Gua mengganti Arcana Chaos menjadi The Fool, lalu mengeluarkan 'Dark Creation' sehingga anaknya pun muncul, sedangkan Hades dan Iphis sedang beradu pedang lagi, Rendy sedang mencari celah, dan Maria entah ada dimana.

"Hoki gua bro!", dengan spontan gua berteriak seperti itu setelah mengetahui ability yang dimiliki oleh 'anak' Chaos.

"Hama!", Guapun mengeluarkan skill berelemen cahaya itu kepada Lily. Tetapi gua tidak melihat Maria yang sekarang telah memotong 'anak' Chaos yang tengah mengeluarkan 'Hama'.

"Ugh", tentu, gua merasakan sakit setelah 'anak' Chaos dibelah menjadi dua begitu saja dengan tombak Maria.

Guapun gak mau kalah, gua perintahkan Chaos untuk mengganti Arcana menjadi Moon dan mencoba menyerang Lily. Chaospun melayang diatas arena pertarungan antar Persona-user ini, tetapi sepertinya Maria masih menang dalam kecepatan refleknya, iapun langsung melempar tombak itu keatas lalu menangkapnya sehingga ia bisa memegang ujung tombaknya sehingga mata tombaknya bisa menyentuh Chaos yang sedang melayang.

Gua dengan cepat memerintahkan Chaos untuk menahan serangan Maria dengan tangannya yang sudah berbentuk pedang.

Saat pedang Chaos dan tombak Maria saling bertabrakan, gua langsung mengambil pedang gua dan memerintahkan Chaos untuk kembali menghilang (Unsummon). Lalu gua bersiap untuk menyerang Maria dengan pedang gua saat ia lengah…

"Ianthe!"

Hembusan angin muncul dari depan sesaat setelah Lily meneriakkan nama itu dan berhasil menghempaskan gua kearah belakang, sehingga guapun terjatuh. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Maria masih tetap berdiri dan tak lama lagi ia akan membelah gua dengan tombak merahnya itu.

Oh God…

Untungnya Rendy menembakkan pistolnya, tepat didepan wajah Maria, tembakan ajaib yang bisa saja membunuh seseorang dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik.

Maria, yang baru saja dikejutkan tembakan Rendy secara spontan membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

Dan gua, melihat kesempatan untuk menyerangnya lagi, langsung berdiri mengangkat pedang gua dan bersiap untuk menebasnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul dua tangan dari belakang Maria, dan guapun menahan serangan gua, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena gua merasakan kedamaian dihadapan gua.

"Ianthe? Lily?", Maria tidak dapat bergerak, dan perlahan kedua tangan itu memperlihatkan pemiliknya, sesosok wanita anggun dengan bunga-bunga berwarna merah menghiasi tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah gaun yang cantik, berambut pirang dan berkulit keunguan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, ia adalah Persona Lily, Ianthe.

"Maria, mereka bukan shadow…", Lily menghampiri Maria yang masih berada dipelukan Ianthe.

"Lily…", gua melihat Maria, matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti ia merasa bersalah akan semua ini. Ya, gua baru menyadari, apa sebenarnya alasan ia bertarung.

"Aku ingin melindungimu…", Maria menitikkan air matanya, Lily sekarang memeluknya, menggantikan Ianthe yang sekarang sudah menghilang. Lalu tiba-tiba Novia jalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Lily… Maria…", Novia menyebutkan nama-nama mereka, entah apa yang ia coba lakukan.

"Nov… Ren…..?", Lily langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat gua.

"Oh, dia Ryo, anak pindahan.", Novia memberikan perkenalan singkat kepada mereka. Lalu Lily tersenyum ke arah gua.

"Maria… Akhirnya kita bisa selamat…", Lily-pun meneteskan air matanya, sambil memeluk Maria lebih erat, dan mereka berduapun menangis bersama. Gua cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas, dan mendongak keatas langit (-langit).

"Kapan kita pulang… Gua udah capek….", gumam gua, tapi ternyata semuanya denger.

"Hush….", Novia langsung mengingatkan gua bahwa ada yang sedang nangis berdua, oh, gua jadi merasa bersalah.

Oke, gua emang udah bener-bener capek.

Tapi sepertinya gua 'tertahan' disini.

Gua cuma bisa tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p>Okeh, Chapter 9 udah selesai, dan kita akan move on ke Chapter 10<p>

**NEXT - CHAPTER 10 - SET UP**

Oke, kali ini emang gak bisa ditebak dari judul, kecuali anda paranormal.

See ya!

Review?


	10. SET UP

**Karena keluarnya lama, mari kita bersikap seperti biasa...**

**Ah udah satu bulan, baru bisa update soalnya udah mulai masuk sekolah, dan HELL, gua udah SMA, dan mulai kebanjiran tugas dan rasa bersalah ._.**

**Yasudah, sekarang kita masuk ke Chapter 10.**

**Segala hinaan dan ketidak wajaran harap laporkan.**

**Dan Bales review... hampir lupa...**

**V4Va... eh Visforever4Pundetta**

Yah, sebenernya kan setiap orang mempunyai hak dan kewajiban yang setara, tetapi berbeda-beda, begitu pula dengan kekuatan dan seksualitas #eh

**Sp-Cs**

aduh nak, makasih loh, udah ketawa.

**Guest (1)**

Iya dong!

**Guest (2)**

Emmm... ini siapa yah...

**Blazin'99**

Makasih udah review, kamu main dota yah? Tahukah kamu bahwa disini dota saya jelek-jelekkan *minta digampar* oke maap...

**fmnferdian**

aduh, berarti membosankan yah, oke aku update semoga gak bosen.

**KevinHaryanto**

Betul! Yurinya makin banyak...

**Okeh, langsung aja kita mulai**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Persona dengan segala konsepnya ini milik ATLUS, jangan ngadu ke saya kalo muka Minato dan Souji/Yu terlalu alay.

**WARNING: **still yuri inside... dan TEH SIDE STORY IS SO DAAAMN ROMANTIC... LOL oh ya, ada side story, sebenernya sih emang cuma buat selingan aja... Oiya, kasih tau yah kalo misalnya side storynya terlalu 'kesana', kalo terbukti terlalu dewasa, mau diubah ceritanya, saya ogah ngeganti rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**SET UP**

Gua meneguk Coca-cola yang tadi gua beli di Indahmaret, sambil nungguin Rendy laporin ditemukannya Lily ama Maria kepada pihak yang berwajib. Well, supaya gak dicurigai, kita harus ganti-gantian buat ngelaporinnya, dan itu artinya selanjutnya gua yang harus ngelapor, sialan.

Gua sekarang ada di samping Square sama Novia, nongkrong gak jelas dibawah langit sore yang sudah berwarna jingga. Dengan seragam yang udah sedikit lusuh karena gua tadi jatoh pas bertarung tadi, gua bersandar di tembok samping sebuah toko musik ditemani dengan obrolan tukang-tukang gorengan dan es buah. Tentu saja gua berada di samping Novia.

"Jadi, gimana?", gua bertanya kepadanya.

"Gimana apanya?", Novia mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya.

"Ya gimana?", pertanyaan gua semakin absurd.

"Gimana apaa?!", dan dia semakin kebingungan ditengah ke-absurd-an gua.

"Ah, yaudahlah, gak jadi…", guapun menyerah, gua sendiri bingung apa yang mau gua omongin, tapi udahlah, gua ngomongin WCR3 aja.

"Yaa… Nov, gimana WCR3-nya?"

"Ooh, gua kayaknya makin jago deh…", jawab Novia.

"Pede banget lo, gua masih lebih jago…", bacot gua, duh songongnya gua.

"Dih, songong lo, gua kan baru belajar…"

"Hahahaha, ya sudah ya sudah….", dan semuanya kembali ke obrolan perkumpulan tukang makanan dan minuman depan toko musik. Ada yang maen catur berdua sambil ngomongin istri masing-masing, ada yang maaen catur ama dagangannya sendiri, ngomong sendiri. Eh, mana ada…

"Nov, tentang mereka berdua…", gua jadi teringat ama kejadian tadi.

"Napa? Lo suka?", Novia langsung serobot pertanyaan gua.

"Yee, gua gak suka mengganggu hubungan sangat erat itu…", well, gimana gak 'erat' ampe halangan jenis kelamin tidak menjadi masalah, "Ya, gua bingung aja kenapa si Lily kayaknya langsung yakin gitu, kalo kita ini mau nyelametin mereka…"

"Hmm, agak beda ama Rendy yah?", Novia menyeruput jus jeruk yang ia beli di tukang jus depan toko musik ini.

"Kalo Rendy mungkin gua ngerti, orang songong kayak gitu baru luluh hatinya kalo kalah…", well, kayak gua.

"Kalo gitu napa nggak nanya ke orangnya aja?", Novia memberikan gua jawaban yang kurang memuaskan.

"Idih, bisa apa?", respon gua terhadap jawaban yang kurang memuaskan itu.

"Coba ajalaaaah…"

"Idiiiiihhh"

"Apa sih lo, gaje abis."

"Hahahahahaaa… Kampret, lagian gak ngasih jawaban yang bener…", gua menyenderkan badan gua ke tembok, "Jadi, lama banget si Rendy…."

"Tuh udah balik…", Novia menunjuk ke arah kanan gua, terlihat Rendy, Lily, ama Maria berjalan kearah kami berdua.

"Jadi, gimana?", gua tanya Rendy, dan Rendy terlihat bingung lalu berkata…

"Gimana apaaaan?"

Kampret.

Novia cuma nyengir ke arah gua.

XXX

Sabtu

Keheningan jiwa gua dalam tidur dipecahkan oleh sms dari nomor misterius.

Oh ternyata dari si Lily.

Dan gua baru nyadar ini udah pagi.

Yep, PAGI BUTA, sialan, niatnya mau puas-puasin tidur supaya badan bisa seger, malah diganggu sms, oke, gua lanjutin baca sms yang baru gua baca baris paling atas.

"_Ryo, aku sama Maria mau jalan-jalan besok jam 3 sore, mau ikut gak?"_

Hmmm… Seperti biasa, tutur katanya halus, sepertinya berpendirian teguh untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan cewek-cewek bajingan alay yang mengisi kehidupannya… selain Maria. Maksud gua bukan Maria itu alay bajingan, tapi dia cewek.

Saya harus konsultasi dengan Novia dulu, jangan-jangan gara-gara gua ceritain kegalauan gua dia malah ngerencanain yang nggak-nggak.

Gua baca lagi baris terakhir.

"_Sori kalo aku smsnya malem-malem gini…"_

Oke, gua ntar pengen mengklarifikasi beberapa hal, pertama, apakah ini maksudnya **hari ini**? Kedua, Lily pake provider apa? Ketiga, jika ia mengklarifikasi bahwa provider yang ia pakai provider normal dan cukup terkenal, maka, gua ingin mengklarifikasi apakah ia menyimpan seragam di lemari atau digantung di 'tembok' dengan bahan kayu yang diikat dibawah lindungan 'atap' dengan bahan kayu yang diikat juga? Dan kalo boleh tau ia tinggal di pedalaman mana.

Gile aja kalo sms dari semalem nyampe baru pagi-pagi, buta sih, jam 4 lewat 12 sekarang di jam HP gua.

Well, setelah gua membalasnya dengan pertanyaan pertama, dan langsung gua tidur lagi.

XXX

Ahhhh, sekarang jam 6 dan… what? Ada Novia di samping kiri gua?

"Ryo…", perlahan ia membuka piyama berwarna putih dengan rumbai-rumbai kecil berwarna pink yang ia kenakan, mulai dari kancing pertama.

"Gua…", kancing kedua ia lepaskan, dan tangannya mulai mengelus pipi gua. Guapun dengan spontan memalingkan muka ke arah depan.

"Gua…", ia mengulang kata itu, semakin dalam, semakin gua merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, mulutnya pun semakin mendekat ke telinga gua. Gua udah berusaha tenang, tetapi sepertinya tidak dapat menahan Novia untuk semakin menghanyutkan gua.

"Gua….", semakin ia mengulang kata itu, semakin jantung gua berdegup kencang, tangan kanannya mulai menelusuri rambut panjang gua, dan mengelus pipi kanan gua, dan tangan kirinya, menjentikkan jarinya pada leher gua.

"Gua…", apa yang akan ia katakan? Seakan itulah misteri dunia terbesar buat gua, dibalik perempuan berambut pirang ini.

"Gua…"

Nafasnya mulai menggelitik telinga gua, memberikan getaran yang amat sangat kuat ke sekujur tubuh gua.

"Gua makin jago main WCR3…"

Yup, misteri terpecahkan sesaat sebelum gua bener-bener bangun.

Guapun melempar guling gua kearah tembok.

XXX

Another Dream, another shit.

Reality Check dulu, apakah gua masih bermimpi atau tidak, gua pernah belajar Lucid Dream, makanya gua tau hal ini dan, mimpi gua terlalu nyata ceritanya, walaupun entah mengapa ada punchlinenya di belakang. Ah whatever.

Sekarang gua sudah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Lily, kali ini cukup cepat, hanya dalam rentang 2 jam, ya mungkin juga karena dia tidur juga.

"_Iya bener hari ini, haha, maaf HPku udah agak tua dan rusak, jadi agak-agak lama ngirim, entar kami tunggu di MT Mall yah! Di Lobby utama."_

Oke, gua hanya jawab dengan singkat, gua gak mau nanya apa-apa lagi, takutnya dia nyangka gua bakal gak ikut karena gak jawab-jawab balesan dari dia, yah salah dia sih... Kenapa nggak Maria aja yang kontak gua? Ini hanya menjadi misteri ilahi semata.

Oke, guapun menghabiskan waktu sampe jam satu-an

XXX

MT Mall

Gila, lumayan rame yah, maklum sih, weekend, gua gak tau lagi apa yang bisa gua lakukan untuk membuat mall ini sepi tanpa suatu ledakan, tapi ngapain juga gua bikin mall ini sepi.

Nah, sekarang gua udah ada di lobby utama, dan Lily ama Maria dimana? Gua celingak-celinguk gaje ke arah lobby, cuma liat keluarga-keluarga bahagia keluar dari mobil mereka untuk berakhir pekan, sedangkan gua masih nyariin 2 lesbian ini.

"Ryo~!", tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kanan gua.

"Uh, Maria, baru nyampe?", setelah mengidentifikasikan suara dan ngomong begitu, gua nengok ke arah belakang dan ternyata mereka berdua sudah muncul, Maria muncul dengan baju berwarna merah dengan celana jins, dan Maria muncul dengan pakaian one piece berwarna putih, maksudnya atasan sama bawahan jadi satu, dengan ikat pinggang yang gua gak tau buat apa, mungkin kalo kena angin cuma keliatan celana dalem, gak tau deh.

"Hai…", Lily melambaikan tangannya ke arah gua.

"Lu berdua baru nyampe?", gua tanya lagi kepada mereka berdua.

"Nggak, tadi Lily ke kamar mandi, trus gua temenin…", Maria menjawab dengan senyum. Sedangkan gua mulai curiga apa yang mereka lakukan di toilet, lalu gua melihat ke arah Lily, dan iapun segera memeluk tangan kanan Maria dengan lembut.

Dan sekarang gua makin penasaran…

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain?", gua memalingkan muka ke arah dalam mall.

"Kita ke lantai 5!", Maria dengan semangat menarik gua dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan Lily masih memeluk tangan kanannya, dia ini siapa…

Dan pegangannya luar biasa erat, bisa gua lepas sih, tapi entah mengapa, gua gak mau melepaskan diri.

Dan karena rasa semangat Maria, tak terasa kami sudah sampai di lantai 5, jangan-jangan Maria terbang dari lantai dasar? Yang gua denger selama naik ke atas sini cuma suara desahan dan rintihan Lily, seperti "Mariaaa, jangan kasar-kasar~", "Ah, Mariaa, kamu kasar banget", "Aku udah gak kuaat", eh, apakah gua salah denger?

Dan gua merasa mual.

Tapi bo'ong, kaki gua cuma terasa… lelah…

Gua udah gak dipegangin lagi sama Maria, dan gua baru tersadar bahwa badan gua agak oleng, entah karena pusing pas lari-lari tadi. Pada saat tubuh gua oleng sedikit, mereka berdua memeluk kedua tangan gua, Maria di kiri, Lily di kanan.

"Berasa harem yah?", Maria mulai menggoda gua.

Well, gua tau ini cuma becanda, tapi kalo taunya ada Novia gimana? Matilah.

"Tenang aja, gue udah ngomong ama Novia kok…", jawab Maria dengan santainya, sedangkan bahasa tubuh gua udah gak santai. HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW THAT?

"Kaget yah…", Maria sekali lagi menggoda gua, tubuh gua semakin gak santai dan Lily hanya tertawa kecil. Dan Maria udah ngomong 3 kali dan badan gua malah yang menggantikan gua merespon omongannya dia, dan pastinya bukan itu yang gua harapkan!

Oke, gua mencoba menenangkan diri, dan kamipun mulai berjalan-jalan, di lantai 5 memang cukup sepi, jadi sepertinya gua bisa liat orang-orang cuek dengan penderitaan gua, mungkin mereka mikir ini keberuntungan gua… Dan gua juga gak tau kalo ada cowok di belakang gue lagi jedotin palanya sambil ngedumel sendiri.

"Haah, kalian ini lucu yah, lu pada meluk tangan gua, dan saling berpegangan tangan di belakang…", ini bukan tebak-tebakan berhadiah, gua emang ngerasain ada yang nyentuh2 kaos bagian belakang gua.

"Ahahahaha, inikan cuma bercanda, sedangkan hubungan 'terlarang' gua gak becanda."

Maria mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada gua. Akhirnya gua menemukan orang yang secara pikiran, berani mati, demi cinta… Duh anak muda.

Sedangkan gua masih dipeluk kiri kanan sama 2 cewek lesbi akut ini, ini suatu kesialan yang sangat sial, dan tolong jangan subyektif yah, jadilah orang yang obyektif, karena gua hampir gak bisa gerak, dan gua jalan udah kayak orang bego.

"Nah, kita udah sampe!", seru Maria dari depan kuping kiri gua, aihh kampret gua kaget, apalagi gara-gara gua gak nyadar kalo kita berjalan ke sebuah… Restoran?

Dan ini bukan restoran biasa, ini cuma macem toko kue, gak tau ini jangan-jangan ada yang ulang tahun gitu?

Gua pun masuk bersama mereka berdua, menelusuri ruangan bernuansa coklat itu, lalu Maria dan Lily pergi ke depan kasir, sedangkan gua disuruh duduk dulu di ujung ruangan.

Gua duduk di ujung ruangan seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Maria, kursinya sofa coy, dan ada jendela di samping gua, sehingga gua cukup merinding ketika melihat kearah bawah…

Karena gak ada kerjaan lagi, gua memandangi langit, langit menjelang sore yang biasa aja, memancarkan ke-biasa-annya itu kepada semua orang di bawahnya, orang berlalu lalang, walaupun weekend, ini hari 'biasa' menurut gua, karena gak ada bedanya dengan weekend lainnya, jika dihitung, 52 x 2 dalam 1 tahun, sudah tidak 'langka'.

"Tengkyu dah nungguuu~!", seru Maria dari belakang gua, sedangkan gua masih meratap dengan keren ke arah bawah.

Setelah gua melihat ke belakang, sebuah kue Cheese Cake berukuran sedang tertatap oleh kedua mata gua, dan langsung membuat gua merespon, "Ini buat apaan sih?".

Gua melihat reaksi Maria, dia cuma senyum-senyum, dan Lily tersenyum dengan lebarnya, sepertinya gua tau apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan gua, dan Cheese Cake itu ada ditengah-tengah kita…

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Lily…", Maria memeluk Lily dengan hangat, lalu mengecup keningnya. Gua melihat hubungan lesbi yang indah ini, hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Sesudah mereka puas berpelukan, gua menyodorkan tangan, "Met ultah ye…".

"Makasih Maria, Ryo…", seperti biasa, senyum Lily itu, menghangatkan, dan tulus. Even prophets don't have that smile, well, that's rude.

"Lu gak tau kan kalo Lily ultaah?", Maria sedikit menyindir gua.

"Trus? Tepuk tangan dong buat gua…", respon gua dengan keren.

"Sebenarnya… Ryo-lah yang mengingatkanmu, Maria…", Lily tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pembicaraan aneh ini dengan hal yang serius.

"Eh? Iya yah?", Maria sepertinya 'pura-pura' tidak tau akan hal ini, atau mungkin ia bingung dengan teorinya Lily?

"Sejak di bawah sana, kami sudah lupa akan rasa bahagia…", Lily mulai berbicara, dan keadaan sekarang mulai sedikit berbeda, "Kebohongan, dan kesengsaraan sudah menjadi makanan pokok sehari-hari kami berdua…"

Maria mulai merangkul Lily, sedangkan Lily melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Saat kami bertemu dirimu, Novia, dan Rendy, kami merasa iri kepada kalian, kalian terlihat bahagia, terlihat bersemangat, kami merasa diejek, apakah ini Shadow atau Manusia…", Lily mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Maria.

"Tetapi justru perasaan kalian yang sangat hidup, seharusnya kami tau bahwa kalian akan membebaskan kami berdua. Kebencian kami malah memuncak."

Nada bicara Lily sudah semakin berat, dan ia mulai menggenggam tangan Maria, dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Maria sejak awal sudah menyadari… Sudah berapa lama lagi… Ulang tahunku…", Ia menatap Maria dalam-dalam, "…Melihat kebahagiaan kalian, akupun mulai teringat berbagai hal… Aku mulai teringat dengan keluarga… Kami mulai merasa kami memang masih mempunyai hidup…"

Gua hanya speechless mendengar Lily.

"Jadi Ryo… Terimakasih atas hadiah ulang tahunnya…"

Benar-benar diriku ini terdiam, ada perasaan campur aduk dalam hati gua, sampe gua sendiri gak ngerti apa yang sebenernya gua pikirin.

"Oke… Sekarang kita makan yuk…", Maria dengan segera membagikan piring kecil hanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Lily.

Gua belum selesai mikir, dan tau apa respon gua, tapi yasudahlah, kita makan aja dulu.

"Lily, bisa potong kuenya?", Maria menyodorkan sebuah pisau kue, lalu ia terdiam sebentar, "Hmm, gua pegangin deh…"

Lily memegang pisau kue dengan tangan kanannya, lalu Maria memegang tangan kanan Lily dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mereka berdua memotong kue itu.

"Oke, kita potong 3 yah…", kata Maria.

XXX

Oke, kue gua udah abis, dan gua baru nyadar kalo kita gak beli minum.

"Oke, acaranya udah selesai~", kata Maria menandakan pesta sudah berakhir.

"Eh, disini gak jual minum apa?", tanya gua dengan sedikit mengejek kepada tempat ini.

"Nggak, Hahahaha~ Yaudah sono pergi ke tempat yang jual air putih deh~", Maria secara tidak langsung mengusir gua.

"Hah, kebetulan banget, udah selesai kan acaranya? Gua gak mau pulang terlalu sore…", guapun mulai berdiri, tapi kok kayaknya gua cepet banget disini yah.

"Ehh, udah mau pulang yah? Yaudah deh, byee!", Maria dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan melambaikannya ke gua.

"Iya deh gua pulang iyee…", gua melihat Maria yang girang banget kayaknya melihat gua meninggalkan mereka berduaan.

"Daah Ryo…", Maria dan Lily secara bersama-sama melambaikan tangan ke arah gua. Dan gua mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Eh, ada yang kelupaan.

Gua nengok ke belakang, lalu bilang.

"Senang membantu kalian berdua."

Setelah bilang begitu, Maria nyengir, dan Lily tersenyum saja.

**Now you can Access the power Tower (XVI)**

**Now you can Access the power Priestess (II)**

"Daah…", gua pun melambaikan tangan pula kepada mereka.

Pas gua jalan keluar, lalu gua liat di atas kasir, dan ternyata mereka menjual minuman juga, sialan, gua ditipu ama si 2 lesbi itu, yaudah deh.

Sepertinya emang mereka nggak mau diganggu.

Setelah gua keluar dari sini, gua melihat sesuatu yang memberikan gua alasan gua tetep disini.

"Yo Ryo!", gua menemukan Adrian di antara kesepian lantai 5 ini, bersama seorang cewek, siapa gerangan cewek itu…

"Yo…"

Dan guapun menghampirinya, dan gua gak tau apa yang akan gua lakukan disini.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAN SAATNYA SIDE STORY<strong>

**WARNING: YURI BANGET.**

**Side Story Chapter 1:**

**Till When?**

Maria's POV

Yak, Ryo sudah pergi dah saatnya kita melanjutkan ke acaranya selanjutnya…

"Ulang tahun pernikahan yah…", gua merangkul Lily dengan eraat sekali… Sampai-sampai ia tersiksa sekaligus merasa geli, geli geli nikmat, hahaha…

"Kita ambil kuenya dulu kan?", Lily mengingatkan gua bahwa kita beli kue juga buat acara ini.

"Oh iya, yuk kita ambil!"

XXX

Abis kita motong kuenya, kita makan kue itu sambil ngobrol, dan sambil berpegangan tangan, uh romantisnya… Gua merangkulnya dengan tangan kiri gua dan meraih tangan kirinya.

"Udah lama yah kita gak ngerayain anniversary kita…", gua memulai obrolan tentang lamanya kita berpacaran.

"Yah, kita sepertinya akan selalu bersama…", Lily merespon dengan senyuman dan perkataan yang sangat indah, membuat gua ingin memeluknya dengan eraaaat, tapi gua masih punya urat malu yang gak akan mungkin putus. Harus gak putus.

"Uuuu, Lily…. Pengen gua peluk dehh… Ke rumah gua lagi yukk…", gue berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memeluknya, atau waktu untuk berduaan, ah indahnya.

"Terakhir aku kerumahmu…"

"6 bulan yang lalu, masih inget apa yang terjadi?", gua sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan wajah Lily mulai memerah.

"Maria…!", tangan kanannya berhenti menyendok kue, dan punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya, sepertinya ia sangat malu, hahaha.

"Gua pengen banget ngelanjutin pas dulu itu…", gua memegang pipi gua sambil tersenyum licik, yah, lebih tepatnya diriku ini tersenyum dengan pikiran mesum… Ah~

Lily mengubur wajahnya di pundak gua, Benar-benar rasanya ingin kuperkosa~

"Lily… Kau masih ingat kejadiannya?", gua mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu, sementara ia masih mengubur wajahnya di pundak gua.

Gua masih ingat tentang kejadian itu.

XXX

Di sebuah kamar berwarna hitam ini, tempat gua biasa beristirahat, berkhayal, belajar, dan lainnya. Gua selalu merasa bosan, selalu merasa kesepian.

Tidak setelah 6 bulan terakhir ini. Gua sudah mempunyai seorang pacar.

Dan lu tau… Gua cewek dan memacari seorang cewek.

Yah, gua juga gak tau kenapa bisa jadi begini, tapi ada rasa cinta diantara kita, mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekarang, gua ada di kamar gua, berdua dengan pacar gua, Lily.

Kita sedang tidur-tiduran, setelah makan bersama tadi, saling suap-suapan…

Yah, gua mulai merasakan yang namanya romantisme, setelah sebelumnya gua bener-bener gak ngerti tentang namanya punya pacar, dan sekarang gua mungkin agak rese dan _pervert_.

"Hei, Lily…", gua memanggil Lily, yang sedang membaca majalah kewanitaan sambil tiduran.

"Kenapa Maria?", dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah gua.

"Apakah, kau pernah merasakan… Ciuman?", gua menyentuh bibir gua dengan telunjuk kanan gua.

"Ah?", wajah Lily mulai memerah, "Maria…. Aku…"

Ia merundukkan kepalanya, dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Yah, katakan belum Lily…

Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dengan perhalan, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Belum pernah…. Hmph?!", gua udah gak sabar, untuk melumat bibir merahnya, mulut gua dengan mulutnya bersatu, mulut Lily begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, membuat gua candu, gua mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan ciuman kami lebih dalam lagi. Gua menggenggam tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan gua memegang pipinya yang merah merona, menggantikan warna kulit putih bersihnya itu.

"Haaah…", gua melepaskan ciuman gua, membuat nafas kami terengah-engah. Gua sebagai orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman, menjadi kecanduan, guapun membaringkan badan gua, memeluk tubuh Lily yang lebih mungil dari gua dengan erat lalu memindahkan tubuhnya disamping gua, gua mulai mencari bibirnya lagi, lalu gua mempersatukan bibir kami kembali. Tangan kanan gua mengelus belakang kepala Lily, suara ciuman kami memenuhi kamar ini. Lalu tidak lama, gua mendengar teriakan mama gua.

"Mariaaa! Lily udah dijemput!", sontak gua melepaskan ciuman gua.

"Lily…."

"Maria…."

Haah, sialan yah, Lily udah dijemput sama sopirnya, dan harus menghentikan acara kita…

"Lily, lu nggak marah kan?", gua memegang kedua bahunya, gua mau memastikan tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan.

"Hmm… Nggak kok… Ehhh…", wajah Lily masih merona merah.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu deh…", Lily mulai mengambil tasnya, lalu gua bangun dari kasur gua dan mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

Sampai di depan, kami saling melambaikan tangan, gua sih gak ngeliat dia marah atau gimana gitu…

Gua harap sih nggak, gua bener-bener gak mau putus ama dia.

Mengingat bagaimana kami berdua saling mencintai.

Nggak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan cinta kami.

**BERSAMBUNG JUA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Ditunggu Next Chapter...<strong>

**Gua usahakan supaya gak terlalu lama.**

**Berdoa aja yah, atau ada yang mau denger bacotan gua dan mau tau kabar fanfic ini? PM me for my twitter account. *promosi terselubung**

**Okay... Seeeee yaaaa~ Jangan lupa review.**


	11. Inhuman Perception Madness Killing

**Oke, update lagi**

**Setelah melewati kehidupan SMA yang sangat menyibukkan, makin kepotong acara nulis saya...**

**Okelah, rencananya sih mau menulis cepat, doakan saja yah...**

**Saatnya jawab review:**

**Vendetta - **iya iya

**Blazin'99 **- aku cupu dota gak tau apa-apa ._.

**Sp-Cs **- yaoinya jadi bahan lawakan... bocoran dikit deh rencananya bakal ada yaoi dikit :P tapi masih lama mengingat gilanya rentang waktu updatenya... orz maafkan saya...

**fmnferdian **- saya tau gimana rasanya takut ketinggian... dan saya akan terus lanjut kok, walaupun pace harus dikorbankan *pret*

**Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk baca dan review fanfic ini...**

**And I present you Chapter 11**

**ENJOYY**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Persona Series punya ATLUS! BAKA!

**WARNING: **Gore *pret*, tetep ada side story kok... dan tetep YURI

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Inhuman. Perception. Madness. Killing.**

"Ryo! Ngapain loe?", Adrian bertanya kepada gua dengan tidak sopan, yah, gak ada yang minta dia ngomong sopan, ngomong normal aja udah seperti siksaan jahanam baginya.

"Menghirup udara segar…", jawab gua ngasal.

"Halah, udara ogah masuk ke paru-paru lo…", bacot Adrian.

"Oh, jadi paru-paru lu udah bersih dari lumut?"

"Apaan sih 'dri?", cewek bertubuh pendek yang dibawa ama Adrianpun akhirnya angkat bicara setelah merasa risih dengan ke-tidak-matangan Adrian sebagai seorang cowok tulen maupun cowok tukang mens.

"Ah, iya, ini siapa 'dri? Adek lo?", tanya gua.

"Hush, ini tante gue!", kata-kata Adrian barusan langsung membuat gua kembali mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan.

"Tante? Tante darimana?"

"Kakek buyut ama nenek buyut gua kan punya anak 15, nenek gua anak ke 3, sedangkan bokap dia, sodara nenek gua, anak ke 14.", jelas Adrian dengan ilmiahnya.

"Oh, jadi tante kecil ini umur berapa?"

"Sembilan!", Adrian dengan semangat menyebutkan angka itu, walaupun ia tau bahwa kakinya akan patah dalam sekejap mata.

"Auuuwww sakit Rita!", Adrian meringis kesakitan setelah ditendang mata kakinya oleh tantenya itu.

"Kenalin, namaku Rita, DUA BELAS TAHUN!", pada 3 kata terakhir, Rita meneriakkannya sambil memukul perut Adrian dengan kencangnya, dan gua dengan spontan mengepalkan tangan sambil bergumam 'Yessss!'. Sedangkan muka Adrian seperti orang mencret.

"Lu… Kayaknya… Seneng… Banget…", Adrian dengan terbata-bata mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Oh, pasti, udah dari dulu gua mau membuat lu tersiksa…", senyum gua.

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

BUAGH!

JEDUGH!

Scent of War…

Voice of Torture…

Scenery of Blood…

Ah humans…

"Ryo, Tolong! UAKHH!"

Your mortal soul…

Your temporal body…

Too much sadness…

Too much darkness…

But why…

I'm kinda excited…

"Ryoooo!"

Enjoy your HELL, KIDDO!

XXX

Oke, ini udah diluar batas.

Gua mulai agak ngeri dengan tante kecil ini.

Gua membawa 3 botol coca-cola untuk mereka, dan untuk gua sendiri.

"Nih…", gua memberikan 2 coca-cola itu kepada 1 orang yang masih hidup dan 1 korban kejahatan kemanusiaan.

"Jadi kalian ngapain sih?", tanya gua sebelum gua meneguk Coca-Cola gua sampe tinggal dua pertiga.

"Jalan-jalan doang…", kata Adrian, dan sepertinya yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran karena tidak ada luka tambahan yang muncul dalam 2 detik setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan gua. "Lu sendiri?"

"Ah, gua diajakin ke ulang tahunnya Lily…"

Wajah Adrian langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Lily udah ketemu?", katanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Baru kemaren…", kata gua, dan gua mulai menyadari bahwa gua terjebak lagi dalam situasi 'Ngomong apa yah? Jawab apa yah? Tidaaaaaaaak' (nada datar)

"Lu kenalan darimana?"

Duh, as I expected, dia pasti nanya begitu.

"Taulah, tadi gua diajakin Novia, yaudah gua ikut aja, bosen gua dirumah mulu."

"Heee, jadi ada apa-apa yah ama Novia…"

"Iye, dia pernah ke rumah gue."

"NGAPAIN AJA? *BUAGH*", hantaman keras mengenai paha Adrian.

"Ngapain pake teriak sihh?", Rita memarahi Adrian dengan sangat keras. Keras. Really? Yes.

"Haa, Dri, Novia ama gua di rumah gua cuma maen suit, cubit-cubitan, dokter-dokteran, gitu deh…", kata gua, dan gua udah pernah mengatakan punchline ini sebelumnya.

Dan seketika muka Adrian jadi asem.

XXX

Gua ikut-ikutan mereka jalan-jalan di mall ini, well, berhubung gua belom tau apa-apa disini, sekalian tour juga, besides, kalo gua gak diajak kesini, gua bakalan meleleh di rumah.

"Ryo, lu jagain Rita ye, gua mo belanja bentar kebawah…", Adrian tiba-tiba bilang gua saat kami berjalan-jalan di lantai 5 ini.

"Yaudah sono… Kita tungguin dimana?", gua celingak-celinguk ke arah Adrian dan Rita.

"Rita biasanya ke toko boneka i… UARGHH!", Adrian berani-beraninya mengejek Rita walaupun ia sudah tau bahwa tangan kirinya akan diremas dengan keras oleh tangan mungil Rita yang mendapatkan sumber kekuatan entah darimana.

"Ahaha, becanda-becanda, ntar telpon aje…", kata Adrian sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya yang kesakitan. "Duh, kok jadi mati rasa yah…"

"Udah mo mati lo…", bacot gua.

"Ah kampret lu, yaudah gua kebawah dulu.", Adrian lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju escalator kebawah.

Beberapa langkah kemudian…

"AH! ADRIAN! TANGAN LO JATOH!"

Teriakan gua berhasil membuatnya kaget, dan spontan melihat tangan kirinya yang masih utuh.

XXX

Jadi gua ama Rita pergi ke sebuah tempat bermain, maksudnya 'game', dan Rita langsung membeli koin dan menuju game tembak-tembakan.

"Kak Ryo mau ikutan juga?", setelah memasukkan 3 koin dan menekan tombol start, dia nyodorin gua 3 koin.

"Udah buat kamu aja ntar takutnya continue…", gua menolak dengan halus, gua gak jago maen beginian.

"Hinaan macam apa itu... Nih!", ia bener-bener pengen gua maen apa yah, yaudah gua ambil aja 3 koin itu dan memasukkannya.

Dan yah guapun ikut maen…

Ini game tembak-tembakan zombie, jadi gua akan bertemu monster, dan bisakah gua ngeluarin persona gua aja daripada nembak-nembak? Gua lebih mudah mengeluarkan Maragi untuk membakar mereka semua dibandingkan nembak satu-satu.

"Stage 1 masih gampang, tembak-tembak kayak biasa aja…", katanya sambil terus menembak layar mesin game ini. Gua cuma memberikan respon gumaman saja.

BOSS STAGE

Gak terasa udah boss aja, tapi gua punya perasaan bahwa boss ini gak gampang.

Monster raksasa melompat dari atas gedung dan mendarat tepat didepan karakter kami.

"Sekarang dia bakal ngejar kita…", kata Rita.

"Well, dan bukannya biasanya kita dikasih tau weak pointnya?", tanya gua karena kami tiba-tiba langsung diserang.

"Dia gak punya weak point, bisa serang mana aja, sekarang fokus aja ke raksasa itu!", perintah Rita tetapi dia sendiri gak nembak.

"Trus kamu ngapain?"

Raksasa itu kemudian memecahkan 2 mobil yang ada disampingnya, dan melempar isi mobil itu kepada kami.

"Aku bertahan!", seru Rita sambil menembaki semua bagian mobil dengan cepat dan tepat.

Lemparan pertama, sedikit, masih cuma sekitar 6 tembakan.

Yang kedua…

HELL

JUST HEEEELLL!

"APA-APAAN INII?", seru gua dengan panik saat monster itu melempar sekitar 20 bagian mobil yang kalo kena 1 saja 2 karakter kami bisa menghadap kepada sang maha kuasa.

"Ini Lunatic, gak apa-apa fokus aja ke boss, aku bisa tembakin semuanya!" kata Rita, ia mulai menembak dengan dua tangan, terlihat sekali tangan dan matanya bisa menembak dengan cepat dan membedakan jarak mana bagian mobil yang sudah terbang lebih dekat dengan kami.

And yeah, this is insanity!

BOSS 1 FINISH.

STAGE 2

"Cari cara untuk membunuh Zombie-Zombie itu dengan cepat! Aku tetep fokus ke senjata yang mereka lempar!", perintahnya, dan gua tetap menembak dengan perasaan horor karena senjata yang mereka lempar selalu tepat 0,2 detik sebelum dapat menyelesaikan hidup karakter game ini.

Gua bener-bener butuh persona.

Kamipun melewati stage-stage berikutnya dengan perasaan horor yang sama.

Mulai banyak yang ngomongin kami berdua. Rita mulai menembak dengan dua jari telunjuknya secara bergantian dan mulai seperti tidak mereload sama sekali (reloadnya dengan membelokkan pistol ke kanan) Mulai banyak juga yang merengek minta gantian, ada yang ngira kita bakal mati di stage 5, tapi nyatanya gua mulai terbiasa dan mulai menikmati game jahanam ini.

XXX

Dan akhirnya Stage 6, last stage.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! CKIT! WUNG! BLAAAAR!

Gua udah sampe nggak sadar lagi gua tembakin apaan.

Seakan udah menjadi insting untuk menembak boss. Sedangkan Rita sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan gua tembakkan. Pada saat break, nggak kayak stage awal-awal, sekarang dia nggak skip dan mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sudah terlalu capek.

Melihat tubuh kecilnya yang sangat berdedikasi untuk memainkan game dari neraka ini, entah mengapa gua merasakan hal yang aneh, gak ngerti gua lagi ngerasain apa, dan gua cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

Stage 6 udah selesai, maka ini udah tamat… Eh? EXTRA STAGE?

Tuhan, gua gak nyadar kalo gua lagi nembak-nembak zombie-zombie Extra Stage, inilah efek Lunatic, gua jadi terlalu fokus ke zombie-zombie untuk diserang.

"Kak…"

Ada kumpulan zombie-zombie dilayar, dan juga banyak projektil yang datang…

"Kak!"

Tembak kepala… Tembak kepala…

Dan tiba-tiba ada rentetan peluru meluncur ke kumpulan zombie itu membuat mereka mati seketika.

Dan itu cukup mengejutkan gua.

"Kak! Sadar kali!"

Haah?

Oh well… I know… I know it…

Gua candu ama ni game.

"Oh iya, tadi rentetan peluru itu apaan?", tanya gua heran.

"Oh, itu machine gun.", kata Rita.

"Cuma buat Extra Stage?"

"Nggak kok, tadi harusnya juga bisa, gak liat tadi dapet banyak Magazine Machine Gun?"

"Kok gak bilang…"

"Cuma anak SD yang pake Machine Gun…"

"Songong, sendirinya aja masih SD…"

"Hee hee…", dia cuma nyengir ke gua, dan entah kenapa efeknya gua jadi membalas senyumannya dia.

"Oke! Extra Stage Boss!", seru Rita, dan semua orang disekeliling kami mulai membuat keramaian.

"Pake Machine Gun aja kak… Aku aja gak mati awal-awal kalo pake pistol doang…", mendengar hal itu gua langsung keheranan.

"Emang beda banget yah Extra Stage ama Lunatic?"

"Beda banget! Developernya emang udah sinting tujuh rupa ampe bikin game beginian…", setelah Rita ngomong gitu gua ada rasa bangga sedikit karena telah memainkan game sinting. Jarang-jarang gua maen game tembak-tembakan, sekalinya maen, game sinting tujuh rupa ini.

Bossnya datang, dan gua langsung menggelitikinya dengan Machine Gun gua, yah, menggelitiki…

Pantes aja gak bisa pake pistol, mau sampe abad berapa…

Damage Output yang gua berikan dibandingkan barang-barang yang dia lempar, perbandingannya adalah 1/1000. Kejam sekali bukan?

Gua melihat life gua yang masih banyaak banget, gara-gara belom mati-mati daritadi, dan juga dapet bonus dari mana-mana.

Sang Boss mulai terbang, dan melemparkan barang-barang / senjatanya dari segala arah.

"Kita harus abisin yang disini dulu!", seru Rita.

Pada saat sudah mau selesai satu sisi, kami terkena projektil dari sisi lain.

Hilanglah 1 life.

"Sialaaaaan!", teriak Rita, dan orang lain mulai menggumamkan kekalahan kami.

Satu life hilang lagi.

Hilang lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi!

Dan akhirnya Game Over.

Orang lain mulai menggumamkan sesuatu dan ngomongin tentang kami berdua.

"Sialan, emang imba banget bossnya."

Gua melihat ke arah Rita.

Kepalanya tertunduk, dan mulai mengucek matanya.

"Hiks… Hiks…", itulah kata-kata yang gua denger darinya.

"DASAR GAK BECUS! NEMBAK AJA TADI ASAL-ASALAN! GAK BISA PAKE MACHINE GUN APA?", tiba-tiba Rita langsung marah kepada gua. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Guapun bingung harus bilang apa.

Sebagai orang biasa, mungkin orang-orang bakal bilang 'APA SIH ARTINYA GAME INI LU AMPE NANGIS?', tetapi sebagai seorang gamer pula, gua merasakan juga gimana sih rasanya dipermalukan oleh AI, dan gua secara pribadi akan menyalahkan faktor yang bukan dari diri gua, misalnya gangguan orang lain, lag, bahkan temen gua sendiri.

"GUA TADI UDAH BANTUIN LO! LO TINGGAL ABISIN BOSS! LO-", kata-kata Rita terhenti pada saat Adrian tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kenapa emosi banget sih…", kata Adrian yang entah darimana datangnya dan langsung menenangkan Rita.

"Kamu sendiri bilang belom bisa ngalahinnya, tapi kok nyalahin orang?", baguslah, Adrian bisa menenangkan suasana, dan bisa menyampaikan apa yang gua takut untuk gua sampaikan.

Respon Rita hanya diam, lalu ia menangis dipelukkan Adrian.

Sementara orang-orang disekeliling kami memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Gila ampe Extra Stage gak pake Machine Gun, Lunatic lagi!", seru seseorang dari kumpulan orang kepo yang mengelilingi kami.

Kami bertigapun keluar dari tempat game itu.

"Yaudah, mau makan gak?", tanya Adrian sambil mengelus-eluskan rambut Rita.

"Mau…", Rita masih terisak dan hidungnya sedikit mampet.

"Makan apa?"

"Steak…"

"Anjrit mahal kal- UAGH!", Adrian lengah, dia yang nanya dan dia yang jadi korban…

Gua cuma bisa ngeliatin keadaan mulai membaik dengan senyum.

"Kalo mahal biar kita patungan ajalah…", usul gue kepada Adrian.

"Baguslah kalo gitu 'Yo!", Adrian dengan sialan mengambil kesempatan ini.

"Hore!", Rita dengan riang dan semangat melangkahkan kakinya dan menggenggam tangan gua dan Adrian, dan ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan juga mengayunkan tangan kami berdua.

Kamipun tertawa senang.

Seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia…

**Now you can access the power of Strength (XI)**

**Magician Arcana's power has been strengthened.**

Eh…

WAIT A HOLY FUACKING MINUTE…!

Seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia…

Gua pusing seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, untuk side storynyaaaa...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story Chapter 2:<strong>

**Perfect Flower**

"Hahahaha, kalo misalnya pas itu masih lanjut… Pasti perut ini sudah membesar yah!", gua mengelus-elus, lebih tepatnya menggosok-gosok perut Lily dengan cepat.

"Ahn~! Maria! Geli!", Lily memberikan respon imutnya itu.

"Hahahahahaa…", gua mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir manisnya itu.

"Maria… Ini…", ia langsung salting, ahahaha, gemes deh…

"Sekali-sekali ah…"

Kamipun melanjutkan menyantap kue kami.

"Eh, masih inget kan gimana kita jadian…", tanya Lily.

"Nggak…", canda gua.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmm…", Lily hanya menggumamkan 2 huruf itu saja, tetapi gua udah bisa imut gitu dimata gua. "Kamu pura-pura lupa soalnya yang malu pasti kamu kan…"

Hee…

Gua cuma bisa memalingkan muka.

"Ma~Ri~Aaaa…", entah mengapa dia yang jadinya ngegodain gua…

XXX

Flashback

Lily itu adalah cewek yang… Terlalu sopan, terlalu baik, dan terlalu polos.

Dia itu temen semeja gua

Dan dia udah punya pacar.

Itulah yang bikin gua kesel.

Dia jadi norak cuma gara-gara punya cowok.

Dia suka gambar-gambar tentang mimpinya dengan cowoknya.

Apa-apaan…

"Maria, kira-kira gimana sih rasanya bisa hidup selamanya dengan orang yang kita cintai?", suatu ketika dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Tau ah…", jawab gua gak peduli.

Cowoknya setiap istirahat pasti duduk di kursi gua.

Apa maksudnya ini, cowok menjijikkan itu seenaknya duduk di tahta gua… Mentang-mentang Lily itu cewek lo.

Dan gua semakin hari gua makin jijik dengan mereka. Dan hubungan gua sepertinya memburuk.

Suatu hari, ia menggambar sebuah gambar dimana ia bersama cowoknya berduaan like happily ever after, dan menurut gua itu jijik banget.

"'Li, gua bisa gambar lebih bagus dari itu…", ujar gua kepadanya.

"Aku tau…", ia membalas komentar dingin gua dengan senyum. Gua sedikit emosi dengan hal ini, apa maksudnya? Apa dia nyindir gua?

Nyindir?

Nyindir apa?

Huh, lupakan hal itu, dan suatu ketika, suatu hal yang paling nggak gua suka dan paling menjijikkan seumur hidup gua.

Mereka berdua pergi ke belakang gedung, dan mereka bermesraan, ngobrol hal-hal yang ringan.

Dan gua sendiri entah kenapa pengen ngikutin mereka berdua.

Obrolan mereka semakin sempit dan akhirnya menyerempet hal-hal tentang seks.

Gua gak bisa nahan diri lagi.

Gua jijik.

Dan hal menjijikkan harus dimusnahkan sebelum diri gua sendiri menjadi menjijikkan.

Gua langsung teriak dari ujung.

"KALIAN!"

"Ah! Maria!?", Lily terkejut dengan kehadiran gua, begitu pula dengan cowoknya.

"NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI HEH? INI TEMPAT GUA!", teriakan gua semakin kencang setiap suku kata yang gua ucapkan. "INI TEMPAT… TEMPAT GUA BUAT BELAJAR! PERGI KALIAN!"

Gua marah-marah, dan akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan gua disini, gua sekilas melihat Lily merasa sedikit terluka.

Entah apa itu maksudnya…

Apakah dia terlalu slutty sehingga sangat terobsesi ingin diperkosa oleh cowoknya?

Apa itu maksudnya…

Gua pusing dengan apa yang gua lakuin, apa bener semua yang gua lakukan karena gua merasa jijik?

Gua sendiri nggak ngerti…

Gua punya masalah dengan Lily, dan gua kira kita nggak bisa ngomong satu sama lain lagi.

Tapi ternyata nggak, dia malah ngajak gua ngomong di belakang sekolah.

"Apakah kamu suka dengan dia?"

Setelah Lily mengatakan hal itu, gua terdiam.

"Aku kemarin udah bilang sama dia, mungkin aku kurang cocok dengannya dan juga aku tidak terlalu mencintainya dan justru aku hanya mencari kesenangan dari hal itu jadi… Aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan hal ini…"

Stop.

"Ayo kita temui dia…"

Dia menarik tangan gua.

Stop!

"Aku nggak marah kok-"

"STOP!", seru gua.

Iapun terdiam, lalu entah mengapa mata gua berkaca-kaca.

Tanganku sontak menarik badan Lily yang lebih kecil dariku lalu memeluknya.

"Bukan masalah cowok itu, justru gua cemburu ama dia!"

Lily menarik nafas tidak percaya.

"Kenapa cewek baek kayak lo jadi milik dia? Apa dia baik buat lo? Apa dia pantes buat lo?"

Gua meneteskan air mata, gua merasa kesal, marah, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Apa sindiran gua nggak bisa lo ngerti? Apa lo nggak ngerti perasaan gua?"

Gua ingin menyalahkan semuanya, gua gak peduli, gua pengen keluarin semuanya.

"Gua suka ama lu!"

"!"

Terkejutnya Lily menyadarkan bahwa gua udah berbicara terlalu banyak.

Bagaimana ini?

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih udah bacaaa<strong>

**Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Stay tune**

**Reviewnya ditungguu**


	12. Hellish Proclamation

Saatnya menyelamatkan hal yang harus diselamatkan, sori kalo updatenya luama sekali

Well, enjoy the fic~

Kritik dan Sarannya saya persilahkan

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story Last Chapter<strong>

**Emotional Evolution**

Sejak hari itu, gua jadian ama Lily…

Kami melakukan hampir segala sesuatunya secara bersama-sama.

Gua merasa bahagia berada di sisinya.

Dan yah, emang gua gak merasa jijik 100% kepada cowok mantan pacar Lily itu, tapi ke-jijik-an kejadian pas di belakang sekolah itu udah gak bisa disucikan kembali, gua masih sedikit risih kalau ada orang itu lewat dan cuma say hello sama pacarnya yang baru kepada kita berdua, walaupun mereka tampak memberikan senyuman, dan gua juga senyum kecil, gua tetep punya perasaan 'Sialan tuh anjing, geplakkk', ya gitu deh.

Kembali dari flashback gua dan cerita Lily yang lumayan panjang lebar dan mendetail tentang bagaimana kita berdua bisa jadian.

Dan gua masih memalingkan muka, sial, gua emang beneran malu tentang hal ini, siapa juga yang gak malu setelah teriakin orang lagi pacaran sama mewek di depan cewek yang kita suka, well, gua cewek, tapi seenggaknya gua punya postur tubuh yang lebih cocok buat jadi peran cowok, kyahahahaha…

"Kamu masih malu?", goda Lily.

"Siapa yang malu…", kata gua sambil masih memalingkan muka gua, lalu tiba-tiba ada terasa sebuah tangan melewati punggung gua, lalu memeluk gua.

Dengan tangan Lily yang memeluk gua dari belakang, dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu gua lagi, dia berkata.

"Aku senang, kamu bisa jujur waktu itu, terimakasih, Maria…"

Gua langsung nengok ke arahnya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman ke keningnya.

"Hehe", no reason, really, gua cuma nyengir ke arahnya setelah gua mencium keningnya.

"Maria…", tumben dia nggak langsung malu-malu lalu mengubur kepalanya ke bahu gua lagi, tapi sekarang wajahnya memerah lalu ia tersenyum lalu berkata.

"I love you."

Lalu gua membalas senyumannya dan juga berkata.

"I love you too, girl…"

Hubungan antara gadis ini mungkin memang aneh.

Tapi keindahan muncul begitu saja ditengah padang pasir yang sangat kering.

Maria and Lily

Together Forever.

**- SIDE STORY: END –**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Hellish Proclamation**

"Asiiikk besok libur!", seru Maria yang baru turun dari permukaan tanah.

Ya, benar, ini di base camp Hell Annihilator, di bawah tanah.

Jadi setelah minggu lalu masih tetep muter-muter 'Neraka' dan sudah tak terasa udah 2 kali kami bersama Lily dan Maria 'grinding' di 'Neraka'.

Dan gak kerasa juga udah tujuh-belas agustusan.

Abis tadi panas-panasan upacara, kamipun langsung ke sini, ke base camp kami tercinta, biasanya kami ngerjain pr disini, ngobrol ampe sore juga.

Terkadang gua bertanya kenapa sampe ada markas macem begini disini…

Gua belom mendapat jawaban yang jelas. Kata mereka, mereka langsung klaim tempat ini jadi base camp Hell Annihilator, asal usul tempat inipun gak jelas dan belum ditemukan…

Dan… Ya! BESOK LIBUR SELAMA DUA HARI! PLUS SABTU MINGGU! TOTAL EMPAT HARI!

MY GOD!

"Besok bisa grinding ampe puas inimah…", kata Novia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi rasanya kurang seru gak ada tantangan kayak pas sebulan lalu lawan mereka berdua ini…", bacot Rendy sambil nunjuk ke arah Maria dan Lily.

"Najis lu Ren, lu tega bunuh gue?", seru Maria sambil dengan asiknya merangkul Lily.

"Cowok suka tantangan, beda sama lu, cewek suka cewek…", Rendy bacot lagi.

"Bukannya lu juga suka cowok, Ren?", bacot Maria, lalu entah mengapa Rendy nengok ke arah gua.

"Lu ngapain nengok ke gua, njing.", spontan gua menistakan tatapan mesum Rendy ke arah gua, seakan gua mau diperkosa.

Lalu yang lain sontak tertawa gara-gara homo no cure si Rendy, sedangkan gua merasa ternajiskan saat ini.

Lalu Novia mencoba berbicara kepada semua anggota.

"Oi, jadi kita grinding hari ini apa besok?"

"Hari ini aja! Gua gregetan pengen ngehajar Shadow-shadow jahanam itu!", seru Rendy.

"Gua jadi pengen bakar-bakaran!", seruan muncul pula dari Maria.

"Jadi, semuanya setuju supaya grinding hari ini?", tanya Novia.

"Yaudah, yuk…", guapun berdiri dari kursi gua, lalu gua mulai menyadari sesuatu, "…cara kita ke Neraka gimana?"

"Oh iya…", ujar Rendy menyetujui bahwa kita tidak punya jalan buat masuk.

"Mau nyoba bikin asap?", Novia memberi usul.

"Serius?", Lily tampak cemas.

"Ya, kalo gak ada jalan lain ya gitu aja…", ujar Novia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Nih pemantik…", Rendy memberikan pemantik kepada Novia.

"Elu lah yang bakarin sesuatu…", Novia menolak diberi pemantik, "…elu kan cowok."

"Si Ryo juga cowok!", si Rendy nunjuk-nunjuk gua secara tidak jelas.

"Nggak! Rambut Ryo menunjukkan bahwa dia terlalu ke-cewek-an buat jadi cowok!", Novia juga mengatakan hal yang kurang masuk akal.

"Lu minta bukti otentik ato gimana? Gua bukain celananya Ryo juga nih!", seketika gua mau ludahin Rendy setelah dia ngomong begitu, homo jahanam!

"Lho? Yakin banget kalo si Ryo cowok? Pernah berhubungan yah?", Novia membuat situasi memburuk.

"Nggak! Nggak pernah tuh! Ya kan Ryo?"

"LU BIKIN SEMUANYA JADI AMBIGU, GUOBLOK!", secara nggak sadar gua teriak begitu.

Gua doakan lu dicincang di neraka ke delapan, homo jahanam.

-XXX-

Kami memutuskan untuk membakar daun-daun yang udah kering di pinggir sekolah, setelah asap mulai tebal, kami mulai bersiap-siap untuk masuk kedalam Neraka.

"Siap-siap, udah bentar lagi bakal kebuka gerbangnya.", seru Novia kepada kita semua.

…

Udah hampir 1 menit, tidak ada perubahan.

"Eh, ini apa-apaan…", Rendy menyadari ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kenapa nggak kebuka? Apa kurang tebel apa gimana?", Novia juga mulai bingung dan panik.

Kami mulai mengambil sedikit dedaunan lagi dan beberapa lembar kertas yang dirobek dari buku seenak jidat, soalnya ini masalah hidup dan mati, kalo ketauan, habis sudah…

"WOI! KALIAN NGAPAIN!", dari jauh, seorang satpam meneriaki kami.

"Kampret!", Maria sontak berlari ke sisi yang tidak bisa dilihat satpam itu karena ditutupi kobaran api.

Dan gua tiba-tiba melihat asap itu, semakin terang.

"Ini dia!", seru gua sambil melompat ke arah kobaran api, lalu kobaran api itu dilalap cahaya putih, membuat gua melayang kearah gerbang Neraka yang sangat besar itu.

Lalu seperti biasa, mendarat dengan aman di lantai Neraka ini.

"Anjrit, hampir ketauan njing…", Rendy langsung bacot dengan kata-kata bijak kerennya itu.

"Iya gua tau, nyet…", balas gua sambil mengibaskan rambut gua yang sedikit berantakan.

Kamipun melangkah terus kedalam Neraka, sampai di sebuah kota di dalam Neraka.

"City of Dis.", gumam gua. Ya, Dante, we love you.

Lalu tiba-tiba, nggak ada angin nggak ada kentut, Rendy langsung melihat ke arah gua, lalu menodongkan pistolnya dengan cepat, lalu ia terkejut.

"Apa-apaan…", gua dan Rendy saling bergumam, dan sepertinya menggumamkan hal yang sangat berbeda.

"Shadow…", gumam Rendy sekali lagi, dan dengan kilat gua nengok ke arah Rendy menodongkan pistolnya dan bersiap memanggil Persona.

Sesosok Shadow muncul. Ia seperti seseorang terjebak dalam lumpur, menutupi tubuhnya dari perut kebawah, lalu ia memakai sebuah benda yang mirip mahkota di kepalanya. Wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topeng.

"Tembak dia!", seru Novia, lalu Rendypun menembaknya tepat di kepalanya. Shadow itupun secara perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran debu.

Lalu gua lihat dibelakang gua, semakin banyak shadow yang sejenis muncul dari bawah tanah.

Gua tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan Persona gua, lalu mengganti arcana menjadi Strength, lalu melancarkan serangan kepada mereka.

"Torrent Shot!"

Semua tembakan Chaos berhasil mengenai beberapa shadow yang ada.

Sementara itu, yang lain memakai senjata mereka untuk menyerang shadow-shadow ini, Lily menembakkan crossbownya dengan kecepatan seorang pro, dari cara ia mengisi panah kembali dan menembakkannya, dibandingkan dengan Rendy seakan Rendy hanyalah seorang homo banci baru menstruasi.

Maria yang sudah kerepotan melawan shadow-shadow itu, memilih untuk mundur daripada menghalangi pandangan Lily maupun Rendy, ini seperti genosida saja, pihak penembak hanya perlu menembakkan penduduk sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan para penduduk hanya diam saja menerima nasib. Sedih memang, tapi tetep aja ada yang pasang muka pembunuh, misalnya Rendy, dan entah kenapa Maria juga pasang muka psikopat juga, padahal ikutan nyerang aja kaga.

Setelah shadow-shadow itu habis, gua unsummon Chaos dan kamipun kembali bergerak menelusuri kota Neraka ini.

Isi dari kota ini, adalah orang-orang yang tidak terlalu jelas bentuk wajahnya, tetapi mereka semua telanjang bulat, walaupun telanjang, badan mereka tetep kayak direndem di lumpur, dan juga ada yang udah kurus banget kayak orang udah gak makan bertahun-tahun. Jadi, kreasi Tuhan itu sudah tidak menjadi indah dan penuh lekukan lagi.

Lalu sesosok 'penduduk' kota ini, muncul dari depan kami, dengan langkah terseok-seok ia menghampiri kami, entah menghampiri atau cuma numpang lewat, mungkin aja kan mereka buta.

Novia sedikit terkejut setelah wajah 'orang' itu terlihat.

"Edo…?", Guapun baru teringat setelah Novia menyebutkan namanya, dia adalah nama anak yang sedikit bermasalah di kelasnya, entah apa yang terjadi dia tiba-tiba jadi aneh kelakuannya.

"Apa 'jiwa'-nya dirampas kesini? Atau bagaimana?", gumam Lily.

CRASSSSS

Seketika kepala 'Edo' terlempar dan terpotong berkeping-keping, dibelakang badannya, ada sosok yang sangat aneh, ia duduk di sebuah tahta… Bukan, ia tidak duduk, ia menempel di sebuah tahta yang dapat bergerak dengan kaki seperti kaki laba-laba.

"Shadow?", tanya gua kepada Novia.

"Bukan!", jawaban Novia membuat gua menghentikan gerakkan tangan kanan gua.

"Dia Persona…"

"Persona siapa?"

Setelah gua meluncurkan pertanyaan itu, persona itu mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari kaki-kakinya, semakin besar, dan sepertinya akan menyambar kami semua.

"Apa kelemahannya?", gua langsung tanya ke Novia, lalu gua bersiap-siap memanggil Persona.

"Es!"

Pantat…

Seketika gua nyadar kalo Persona Lily punya kekuatan Es juga.

"Ianthe!", seketika uap air mulai menebal di sekitar Persona itu setelah Lily mengeluarkan Personanya itu, dan Persona yang muncul tiba-tiba itu mulai terperangkap dalam es yang Ianthe keluarkan. Alhasil persona itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lalu?", gua langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada yang lain.

"Diemin aja dulu… Ntar yang punya juga-", suara Novia terhenti saat tiba-tiba Persona itu menghilang.

"Siapa kalian, Hah?", suara berat itu menggelegar dari depan, dan membuat gua memicingkan kedua mata gua buat ngeliatin siapa dibalik suara berat itu.

Sesosok pria yang cukup tinggi, dengan rambut coklat pendek, dan seragam yang sama dengan gua, muncul di hadapan kami semua, dan gua udah punya penglihatan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Paijo!", gua terkaget setelah Rendy melontarkan panggilan aneh itu kepada orang dihadapan kami itu.

"Anjrit Rendy lo ninggalin gua apa gimana?", si "Paijo" itupun merespon panggilan Rendy.

"Huanjrit 'jo, malah elu yang ninggalin gua kali, goblok siah…", Rendy terlihat menikmati suasana, sedangkan yang lain melihat "Paijo" dengan pandangan sedikit distrubing, mungkin karena mereka sudah memprediksikan hal yang sama seperti gua.

"Woi, lu semua udah lupa ama dia apa gimana?", seru Rendy kepada cewek-cewek yang terlihat begitu serius menyikapi reuni kecil ini.

"Novia, Lily, sama Maria… Trus tuh cew.. bencong siapa?", entah kenapa gua sedikit 'tergelitik' dengan kata-kata itu, lalu Novia juga semakin serius dan mulai memicingkan matanya kepada "Paijo" itu.

Ya, dia udah liat 2 kali situasi reuni yang gak mengenakkan, dia pantas menjadi super hati-hati.

"Dia Ryo, anggota Hell Annihilator yang baru.", kata Rendy dengan santai.

"Oh, jadi Persona-user baru?", gumam si "Paijo".

"Emm, jadi dia siapa 'Ren?", gua menanyakan nama si "Paijo" itu.

"Paijo…"

"Nama asli…"

"…"

"Nama asli?"

"…Nama lu siapa yah 'jo?", kata-kata Rendy itu sukses menghamburkan keseriusan dari Novia. Guapun tak kuasa menahan untuk menepokkan jidat gua.

"Gini deh…", si Paijo-pun mengusap hidungnya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "…Kita battle, satu lawan satu, kalo lu menang gua kasih tau nama asli gua, kalo lu kalah, gua gak akan kasih tau nama asli gua…"

"Lu rela dipanggil 'Paijo'?", Rendy mulai mengangkat pistolnya.

"Gua gak bakal kasih tau elu, gua cuma kasih tau ke yang lain… Deal?", sang Paijo langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di dahinya.

"Deal!", dengan sekejap Rendy menembakkan pistolnya.

Tetapi Paijo tepat sekali memanggil Personanya di hadapannya sehingga pelurunya tidak menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Holikrep, hampir kena…" gumam Rendy.

Lalu sepertinya ia memanggil Hades barusan, ia berpura-pura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tetapi gua bisa melihat perbedaan setelah dia memanggil Hades, kaki-kakinya tidak setegap sebelum memanggil Hades, apalagi ia langsung memerintahkan Hades untuk memakai "Helm of Darkness"-nya, seorang Persona-User mengalami 'keletihan', grinding di 'Neraka' ini hampir sama porsinya dengan lari marathon 50 lap non-stop dengan panjang trek olimpiade. Bedanya, 'stress' kami dibagi ke kejiwaan dan fisik.

Ya setidaknya itu hipotesis gua, tapi keknya fakta yang bisa mendukung adalah porsi makan gua makin banyak, secara gak sadar gua mau nambah porsi setiap malam minggu.

Yang gua penasaran adalah apakah "Paijo" ini sadar akan keberadaan Hades?

"Mazionga…", gumam "Paijo", dengan sekejap percikan listrik muncul dari kaki-kaki Personanya, lalu aliran listrik mulai menjalar ke segala penjuru.

"Ugh!", Rendy merasa kesakitan, padahal ia tidak terkena aliran listriknya.

"Ha! Ada Hades disekitar sini!", seru "Paijo", jadi ia tau bahwa tadi Rendy memanggil Hades.

TRANG!

"Ssh!", si "Paijo" terlihat kesakitan, Hades melukai Personanya dengan pedangnya, memukul bagian tahtanya.

"Zionga!", seru "Paijo" lagi, tetapi sebelum aliran listrik itu menyetrum Hades, Hades sudah dilalap kegelapan, ia kembali menghilang.

"Kenapa terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan listrikmu?", Rendy melangkah perlahan kearah "Paijo" dan Personanya.

"Cih…", lalu Persona "Paijo"-pun mulai mengoyak tanah dengan kaki-kakinya, lalu melemparkan butiran tanah dan bebatuan itu kesegala arah.

Seketika Rendy menggumamkan kata-kata keren.

"Anjing…", suara ketukanpun menggelegar dari arah kiri "Paijo" yang ditimbulkan oleh batuan yang terkena sesuatu, dan itu pasti Hades yang bersembunyi.

Hades langsung menampakkan dirinya lalu mengeluarkan jurusnya yang cukup mematikan.

"Mudo…", gumam Rendy dihiasi dengan senyuman mautnya itu, gua gak tau kalo misalnya jurus itu aman buat dipakai ke orang…

Tetapi dari "Paijo" ia juga tidak mau pasrah, entah apa yang ia lakukan, Personanya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke arah depan, lalu kedua kaki itupun berputar dengan cepat dan semakin cepat seperti bor.

"Itu yang ia lakukan terhadap 'Edo'…", Novia menjelaskan apa yang sedang "Paijo" lakukan, dan dengan seketika, gua mulai khawatir ama mereka berdua, well, gua gak menerima cinta ngepet dari Rendy tapi sebagai teman siapa yang mau melihat homo kudisan itu tercincang-cincang ampe mampus? Ato ngeliat orang tiba-tiba jantungan mati padahal baru reunian.

Sedih bung, tapi itu pilihan mereka, their fight, kami sama sekali gak berhak untuk melerai mereka, lagipula gak ada yang mau melerai, mungkin semuanya udah ngerasa kalo mereka emang gini kesehariannya.

Bor dari Persona "Paijo" berputar semakin cepat, dan Hades akan mengeluarkan Mudo sekian detik lagi.

Lalu sebuah cahaya muncul dari bor Persona "Paijo" berbentuk bor yang sedang berputar pula, dan meluncur kearah Hades.

Pada saat yang sama, Persona "Paijo" juga dikelilingi oleh kabut-kabut hitam, seakan ingin melalapnya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, cahaya berbentuk bor tadi mengenai Hades, iapun terhempas ke tanah, namun sepertinya ia tidak punya luka yang berarti.

Begitu juga persona dari "Paijo", kabut hitam itu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan persona itupun tidak terluka.

"Heh… Boleh juga kau, 'Ren!", ujar "Paijo" dengan terengah-engah.

"Boleh dong…", balas Rendy, dan ia terlihat sangat kesakitan di bagian perut.

"Yah, jadi siapa yang menang, atau lu belom mau nye-", "Paijo" tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi ia malah nengok ke belakangnya, entah dia ngapain.

"Minos KW kah?", ia bergumam sendirian, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria yang sangat besar, sebesar gedung yang luasnya tidak terlalu besar, namun punya 6 lantai.

"Hai… Minos KW…", Paijo mengucapkan salam kepadanya, lalu Personanya menghadap kearah monster atau Shadow atau apalah itu yang sebesar gedung 6 lantai itu.

"Minos itu siapa?", gua pun bertanya kepada Novia.

"Salah satu hakim dunia bawah…", ujar Novia dengan santai.

"Iye gua tau kalo itu, tapi 'Minos' itu siapa?"

"Personanya Paijo."

"Ooh, jadi yang guede itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, ayo semuanya siap-siap bertarung!"

Kamipun bersiap-siap untuk memanggil Persona kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>


End file.
